They Meet
by SleepingwithinWater
Summary: Continuation of 'She Waits.' Enjolras musters on throughout his life, plagued with the thoughts of the revolution and Eponine. He, too, is waiting.
1. He Begins Again

(Wow. I was so excited I just had to post it now. I also do that.) Tada! A 'She Waits' sequel like many of you asked! I'm really excited for this! Thanks **judybear236 **for helping me through many decisions and ideas; you're de bomb. ;)

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

He Begins Again

Ruby brushed her orange hair back and switched Athena onto her other hip. Four children. Four completely mad, rambunctious, loud, loveable children was what she dealt with day in and day out. There was Alfred, who was fourteen now. Henry was nine (he was the milk-man child; his parents died in a house fire when he was four and Ruby insisted they take him in because he was an extremely distant family member). Jehan was five and a philosopher to boot. And then there was precious Athena, merely two, the baby and only girl of the family. Enjolras insisted on naming her after the Greek goddess. Athena looked like Ruby, with the same fiery red hair and green eyes. Jehan was the split image of Enjolras, quite literally; he'd been named after Jehan Prouvaire because Enjolras knew, in his heart, the two would be so much a like; he never told his wife that. Henry looked nothing like any of them, but he fit in just fine because.. well, he never shut up. Alfred looked more and more like Eponine each day; he was carefree and caring, like her too.

Ruby had agreed to marry Enjolras on the spot when he asked. He'd asked four weeks after Alfred's sixth birthday, and they were married the same week. Ruby confessed she'd fallen for him the moment they met. _"It's the eyes, I think," _she told him that night.

She'd endured eight blissful years of marriage to the now college professor so far. The year was 1843 and the revolution was fourteen years behind Enjolras; thoughts of it still plagued him everyday. Enjolras, when they still lived in France, had this thing about him that Ruby never could quite understand; she still didn't. He rarely spoke of the days before their marriage and it sometimes seemed as if Alfred knew more than she did. One day, he decided it was time to leave France. He felt Paris pushing closer to him everyday and Eponine's grave was.. Well, he needed to leave. None of the other three children were even considered are the time; it was just Enjolras, Ruby, and Alfred. They moved to England that spring, the spring of 1838, also the year Henry was born. After finding as respectable house in the countryside (Enjolras hated the city now), with a lot of land for the children, they felt well instilled after Enjolras got a job teaching history at the local college.

They were happy; very happy.

Athena gurgled and reached for her mother's chin. Ruby turned around quickly, grabbing the nearest arm she could find. It was Henry's.

"Children," her voice was calm. Like always. "Your father is studying in the room just over there. He has many things to do for his students. If you're going to yell," she focused on Jehan. "Please, go outdoors. That's what the Lord made the outside for: yelling boys."

Jehan blushed and held his mother's hand. "I'm sorry, Mama." he looked positively beaten.

With her free hand, Ruby touched Jehan's cheek. "I'm not angry, Jehan. Go outside then."

The boys followed instructions, yelling all the way out the French doors. Ruby thought she caught Alfred say something about a woman named Eponine. She shook it off. Athena gurgled again and Ruby smiled.

"Here now, my lady." she placed the girl in the high-chair beside the stove. Grantaire was coming for a visit along with his wife and their two children and she had much work to do. "We have to get ready for out guests! They're coming tomorrow and I have a lot to do, but you can have this for now." she handed the child four apple slices.

"You always did look so good with children."

Ruby looked up. Enjolras leaned against the framing of the door that lead from his office; his arms were folded across his muscular chest and a smirk played across his lips. Ruby blushed and pushed a book over to the corner of the table.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, pointing to a chair. "You've been in there all day. What have you been doing?"

"Writing a letter," Enjolras said as he sat down.

"Really? To whom?" Ruby sat down in front of her husband after placing a plate of meat, cheese, and bread in front of him.

"Marius Pontmercy."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Who's he?" she took a fork from Athena's hand.

"A.. friend. From France. From.. a long time ago.." Enjolras sighed, fingering the necklace around his neck; it held Marius' family ring on it, Eponine had kept it always and it was the last thing he found just before they buried her. He had never taken it off in respect.

At this, Ruby looked away from her cook-book. She knew almost nothing of Enjolras' life in France. She knew, also, not to touch the subject. All she knew was that Enjolras was the father of Alfred; Alfred's mother died during childbirth and Grantaire was the man who saved Enjolras' life. It annoyed her that he kept so much hidden. Ruby mustered up courage from deep down.

"Tell me," she whispered. She had a right to know.

"Tell you what?" Enjolras flipped a page of one of his student's homework.

"About France." there was a pregnant pause. "I know nothing, my love." she sighed. "I wish only to help you."

Enjolras stared across at his wife, swallowing his bread. _God, _he loved her. She was gentle and calm; he'd only heard her raise her voice once and that was when Alfred nearly broke Henry's arm during one of their many skirmishes. She'd been so scared she smacked him clear across the face and began to cry, yelling at him for being so careless, only to fall to her knees right after and apologize for her actions. Alfred had been so stunned he didn't know what to do; he just stood like a dolt awkwardly patting the woman he now called 'mother.' Ruby's hair was as orange as fire and she often tied it up in a blue ribbon to keep it away from her face. She was past beautiful and Enjolras felt more than lucky to have her for his own. Her soft skin and bright smile helped sooth him after a long day of teaching. And the way she said his name.. It made him shudder to just think about it.

Eponine would have liked her.

"Ruby," every time she asked about France he would begin his decline with her name.

"Don't Ruby me, Enjolras!" her voice became hard. "I am your wife, correct? You seem so troubled lately. If you don't tell me, I wont be able to help you. Now, please, dear, tell me why you hate France so much.."

Enjolras leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window. The three boys were, unknowing to him, playing Alfred's favorite game, _Les Amis et le Caf__é de l'ABC_. He was fourteen and he still played it.

The man with the blond hair laughed roughly; Ruby blinked. "I do not hate France, Ruby. I would die for France. I would.. still.." he stood up quickly and retreated to his study; Ruby followed, glancing over her shoulder at Athena who rested her head on the high-chair, fast asleep.

"Still? What do you mean still?" Ruby was not about to let this go. Not now.

Enjolras sat at his desk and poured over his letter to Marius for the umpteenth time. "Ruby, please, not now."

She perched herself in a chair in front of the desk. He didn't look at her. She reached forward and gripped his hand, squeezing it lightly. "It's time you told me everything."

And he did.

* * *

He told her, quite literally, about every boring detail, every mundane meeting, every speech he ever wrote, every fight he ever had with Grantaire, every time he held Eponine in his arms. Ruby listened the whole time, silently; she was very good at listening, one of the things Enjolras loved about her the most. She never once tried to add anything when he practiced his lectures on her and she never got tired of them either. When he was finished, hours had past.

Outside (for Enjolras had shut the door to the office), Alfred had served dinner and was waiting patiently for his siblings to finish; he knew when to leave his parents alone.

Enjolras finished with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes. Ruby was hurt, at best. She couldn't say why. Maybe it was the fact he never told her some of the most important things he'd done in his life, or the fact that he never told her of this.. Eponine. Ruby brushed a tear off her cheek and placed her hands in her lap.

"Well," she breathed after some time.

Enjolras looked up and rubbed his chin. "Well," he repeated.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

Ruby bit her nail. "So.. Epon-"

Enjolras looked away from the bookcase, his eyes wild. "I love _you_, Ruby! Don't forget that."

She fell silent.

"But, somehow, I feel-"

"Ruby!" Enjolras raised his voice, standing up, placing his clenched fists on the desk. Ruby jumped in her chair. "Eponine passed away many years ago. I do admit that I loved her with all my heart, but, in that time, I knew I would die; I _hoped _I would die. We knew we wouldn't make a life together." he sighed and came around the front of the desk, kneeling in front of his wife. "Then I met you." he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I was swept away by how beautiful you were and I knew I needed to-"

"Enjolas, please." Ruby pulled his hand away and sighed. "You say you love me, but-"

He held her hand tightly. "I do."

Ruby looked at her husband. He was telling the truth; she could tell. She loved him, too. He made her feel loved, protected, cherished. They were the best of friends and whole-hearted lovers. Ruby wouldn't give him up for all the money in the world, or even the chance of getting her family back. They'd gone through their rough patches with her two miscarriages and Enjolras' nightmares. He had helped her through the sudden death of her mother, the disownment from her father; he'd always been there to hold her when she cried. Likewise, she was there when he woke up screaming and the children came rushing in to find her struggling to keep his shoulders pinned down on the bed. All the while, she would sing soft songs her mother taught her when she was young. Ruby didn't know, until now, was haunted his dreams; maybe they would stop now that he told her?

Ruby smiled and bit her lower lip. "I love you, as well."

He moved to kiss her but she turned her head, laughing loudly. "We have work to do, Enjolras!" she slid out of the chair and away from his arms.

"_Mon dieu! _I only want to kiss you!"

Ruby turned around at the door. "Save it for later," she whispered, winking and rushing out the door.

Enjolras chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He would get her back, and good, too. He picked up the letter from the desk. He sorely hoped Marius still lived there; he probably didn't. But.. he needed to tell him. Folding the letter into his pocket, Enjolras entered the kitchen to help deter Henry from pulling Jehan's hair.

* * *

asdfjkl; I'm thrilled! Please let me know what you think!

Good to be back with this story!

Jessie


	2. The Letter

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows. :D

'Annie' is almost over. :( I'm happy because I'll actually be able to breath for awhile, but, man, I'm gonna miss them. :'(

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

The Letter

Marius Pontmercy rolled his neck to relieve his joints. Beside him, Cosette slept sounded, exhausted. Marius smiled with satisfaction. Stepping out of bed, he pulled on his undergarments and then trousers, leaving his shirt behind. The cook had seen him in much worse a state.

Padding down the stairs softly, Marius looked out the window, humming to himself. What time was it? It couldn't be that dark already? Had they really been upstairs that long?

"Madame Fickes! Madame-" Marius entered the kitchen, rummaging through the many cabinets.

A rather perturbed Madame Fickes stomped into the kitchen in nothing but her nightgown. "Marius? What is it that you could want at this time of night?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like-"

Madame Fickes waved her hand and pushed him aside, heading for the pantry. "Of course it's trouble, but this is what you pay me for! Sit down then. I'll make you some potatoes and fruit."

Marius grinned, thanking her. "Oh! Was there anything in the mail for me? Anything important, that it?"

Madame Fickes put her spoon down and handed him a letter, a rather thick one at that. "This here was the only thing you got today, monsieur."

Marius took the letter from her. "Thank you."

"Mhmm."

As he read the name scrawled across the envelope, he nearly choked on the water he was sipping. In fact, he did. With a red face and failing arms, Marius slouched forward in his seat; Madame Fickes rushed forward slapped his stomach and then his back. He coughed several times and focused on the letter in hand.

"Monsieur?" Madame Fickes whispered. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wake Cosette, Madame. Hurry."

* * *

Grantaire lifted both Jehan and Athena into his arms in one motion. He laughed loudly and spun them around the room, their own laughter peeling through the air. Annabella stepped into the front door, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck; her stomach poked out just enough to reveal her surprise. Her own two children, Christophe (twelve) and Margot (six), rushed to Henry and Alfred's sides.

"You didn't tell me!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing to her friend's stomach.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Annabella said, touching her stomach.

"Well, surprise it is! Congratulations."

"Thank you." Annabella followed Ruby into the parlor, passing Enjolras and Grantaire on the way. They were already headed to situate themselves on the back patio so they could monitor the children as they ran back and forth. "Enjolras," Annabella whispered, touching his arm lightly.

"Good to see you," he replied.

Grantaire watched his wife pass into the parlor. He turned to his friend, leading him outside. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" Enjolras took a sip of him lemonade as he sat down.

"Me? Married? With children?" Grantaire shook his head, laughing.

Enjolras laughed as well. "Hardly."

Grantaire nodded to himself. "She's good, though. I care for her a lot."

Enjolras leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Care for her? Only that."

The other man shrugged. "Well, no. I suppose that I love her. I do, yes. But she's away so often; her mother's health, you know? I might as well be mother _and _father."

"Who would have guessed?" Enjolras smiled ruefully. "_Henry George! Do not hold Athena that way, young man!_"

Grantaire laughed. "And you! A father of four!"

"Dear God."

"Well, someone's got to do it."

There was a lull. Enjolras played with the rim of his glass. "Grantaire?"

"Hm?" Grantaire didn't take his eyes off the lawn.

"I sent a letter to Marius."

Grantaire's head slowly turned. "You what?" he asked slowly.

"I sent a letter to Marius," Enjoras repeated.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"I couldn't keep it in any longer. He needed to know-"

"Know what? That we're alive?" Grantaire raised his voice, but lowered it when Christophe and Alfred turned their heads. "That we weren't actually blown to pieces?"

"Grantaire, he has-"

"No reason to know we're alive, Enjolras."

"I think he does!"

"Well, it was wrong of you to send that letter! His whole life probably just turned upside down!"

Enjolras sighed. "Why are you so passionate about this? You usually don't care.."

Grantaire copied Enjolras and faced the lawn once more. "I do when it could possibly bring him back here."

* * *

_Eponine shifted in the chair, uncomfortable. Beside her, Jehan closed his book and narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_You shouldn't watch, you know," he said. _

_Eponine shrugged. "What do you mean?"_

"_Watch him; his life."_

_Eponine sighed. "I can't help it." _

"_You can to! You just need to focus your attention somewhere else, or, ask Him to take it away." _

_Eponine shook her head. "I need to know how their life plays out, Jehan. I need to know when it's almost time." _

_Jehan patted her arm. "Eponine, you're only hurting yourself by doing this." _

_She shook her head once more and focused her attention back on the backyard. "I need to see him grow, Jehan. Both of them."_

* * *

"Marius?" Cosette yawned, walking into the kitchen. "What is it?"

Marius was pacing across the floor of his kitchen. He had yet to open the letter; he was too scared. Holding it up, Marius pointed to the return address. "Do you see this?" he whispered; Cosette stared at him. "This.. this is from," he lowered his voice even more. "Enjolras!"

Cosette gasped, and rightfully so. Ever since the fall of the barricade, they had lived believing no one survived but Marius. They had grieved together, mourning every single one of them, but it had all been a falsehood. She sat down slowly at the table, holding her stomach. "Well," she gestured toward the letter. "Open it then!"

"Should I?" he asked, sitting in front of her.

"Of course. Yes. Don't you want to know what he has to say?"

"I... I don't really know."

"Of course you do." Cosette reached across the took the letter from him. Just as she opened it, she turned to Madame Fickes. "Madame-"

Madame took the hint and left the room.

"Now then.." Cosette's eyes ran across the paper before she cleared her throat. "Would you like me to read it?" Marius didn't answer. "Fine then."

The letter read:

_Monsieur Marius, _

_I realize this comes as a shock and if you've managed to even open this letter, I commend you. I spent hours and hours pouring over this letter; I had no idea what to write down, what to tell you. This will be a short as possible; to make things easier. I didn't not die at the barricades, as you have figured out. It was Grantaire who saved me. He did not perish either. Eponine passed away the day she gave birth to my son, Alfred. I remarried then six years later to a woman named Ruby; she had blessed me with two children of our own- and boy and girl- and one adopted son. Grantaire is married, too. He has a son and a daughter, and his wife is expecting. She doesn't know that he knows yet, so keep it a secret. _

_I simply could not keep you in the dark any longer, mon ami. If you wish to visit, please, do not even ask. I hope all things are well. _

_Sincerely, _

_Enjolras_

Marius smiled to himself. Likely of Enjolras to only put his surname. Even after all this time, he was still embarrassed to the core of his _prenom_: Maxime. He never, never used it. He looked up from the table and stared at his wife.

"Should we go?" she asked innocently.

Marius shook his head. "No. No." he sighed heavily. "This is too much. I need some air." and with that, he walked out of the house in nothing but his trousers.

* * *

lol. Naked Marius walkin' around Paris.

Lemme know what you think!

~Jessie


	3. Dreaming of Time

Guys, Drace Malfoy is my fav. I'm watching The Half-blood Prince and in the very beginning the soundtrack makes my heart flutter; it's so good. omygosh.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

Dreaming of Time

Cosette sat in her chair, the overstuffed one in the parlor, drumming her fingers on the arm. The sky began to bleed pink and Marius still wasn't back. Cosette was beginning to worry. She stood up, pacing the floor, her hands clenched together.

Madame Fickes came in in the very early morning, holding a tray of tea. She couldn't help it, she had to ask. "Monsieur is not home yet, miss."

Cosette turned around from the front window. "Yes. I know."

"Would you like me to fetch Monsieur Fi-"

Cosette held up her hand. "No. No. That wont be necessary.."

"Yes, miss." Madame Fickes moved to exit the room.

"On second thought," Cosette wiped her cheek. "If you do think Monsieur Fickes could help.."

Madame Fickes smiled. "I'll see to it right away, miss."

* * *

"_Niny, _that _was cheating!" Combeferre took the piece from Eponine's hand. _

_Eponine punched his knee lightly. "I did not cheat. The knight is able to move that way! You of all people should know that!" _

_Combeferre sighed and handed the piece back to her. "Fine, here." _

_Eponine took it from her fingers, smiling. "Combeferre," she began, moving her king. "May I ask you a question?"_

"_I suppose," Combeferre replied; he took a sip of his red wine._

_Eponine looked over her shoulder, careful to make sure no one was listening. "I was wondering if I could.." _

_Combeferre looked up, knowing what was coming. "No."_

"_You didn't let me finish." _

"_I don't have to! I know you, Niny. I know what you're going to ask." _

"_If you know me so well, tell me what I was going to say then."_

_Combeferre scooted closer. "Fine. You were going to ask me if you could ask Him to send you back down." _

_Eponine's eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second. She groaned. "Combeferre!"_

"_Aha! I told you!" he flicked the tip of her nose. _

"_But can't I just-"_

"_No!" Combeferre raised his voice, then lowered it. "Dear, you know how much that would mess things up."_

"_I know, but-"_

"_But nothing. End of discussion. Now, come on, we've got to go find Gavroche. He still thinks we're playing hide and seek." _

* * *

Marius was found sitting beside the Seine. He'd nearly been taken in because of his lack of clothing, but he wriggled his way free of the constable's grasp. Monsieur Fickes placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder and coaxed him back home. He now sat before a roaring fire, his wife beside him, a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

"Marius," Cosette whispered, pulling the blankets closer around his shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Enjolras."

Cosette sighed. "Dear, we can go to him, if you like."

"I would rather not."

"If you're thinking about him so much, though, why not see him again? Besides," Cosette smiled shyly. "I think I'd like to meet his wife. She sounds lovely."

Marius shivered and kissed her forehead. "I.. will.. think about it."

* * *

"Darling," Enjolras whispered, kissing his wife's head.

"Hm.."

"I still haven't gotten a reply for Marius."

Ruby sighed and pulled away from her husband's arms. She lit the nearby candle and picked up her book.

"What!" Enjolras exclaimed. "What is it?"

Ruby sighed again and turned a page in her book. "Did you honestly expect a reply?"

Enjolras shrugged and picked at his nail. "Not really."

"Then stop thinking about it! I hardly think Marius is going to reply."

"Why do you say that?"

Ruby huffed. "Enjolras, he believed you to be dead for more than five years! You can't expect him to say, "Oh, why my darling Cosette let us venture to England to see the man who should be dead, but actually isn't." No, that wouldn't happen."

Enjolras smiled at his wife. "Can't you let a man dream?"

Ruby shook her head, turning yet another page. "Not you. Not anymore. Now is the time for you to be practical!"

"Practical!" Enjolras scoffed. "Ruby, you aren't the least bit practical."

"I try my damnedest to be.. for the children."

"The children don't care about practicality." Enjolras rolled his eyes. "What would you do, though, if he did show up?"

Ruby looked out of the corner of her eye. "I think the better question is: what would you do?"

* * *

Cosette was simply beside herself with glee. Marius had made the decision a few days past to go to England. He made no promises that they would visit Enjolras; he was only going for a few business matters, and if he wanted to go, he would go.

It had been nearly three weeks since the letter came. Marius was nearly back to his old-self, but sometimes Cosette would see him shake his head in disbelief. She didn't comment on it.

As the Pontmercy couple headed in their carriage toward the ship, Marius nervously twiddled his fingers. "I don't like this," he whispered.

"Why ever not? The fresh air will do you good!"

Marius shook his head. "We're going to London; there will be no fresh air."

"There will be if we go to-"

"Cosette," Marius said sternly. "Don't make me take this back. I didn't say we were going."

Cosette frowned. "But, Marius, please. I'd like to go to the English countryside just as much as you do; although, you wont admit it. Maybe it will do us both some good. Maybe it will fix.." Cosette shook her head, but Marius understood.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." he looked out the carriage window. "Cosette, just let me come to terms with this. If we're still in London when I do, then, yes, we will go."

Cosette clasped her hands together loudly. "Oh, Marius!"

Marius waved her off. "Don't make a scene." he smiled over to her when he saw her dismay.

She smiled back.

* * *

Ruby slipped her arm around Enjolras' middle. "Are you sad to see them go?" she asked as Grantaire and his family rode off.

Enjolras shrugged, lowering his waving hand. "I suppose. We do seem them often," he said, skirting around the children that rushed around their feet.

Ruby smiled and held him tighter. "I'm glad you told me everything."

Enjolras stopped walking. He rolled his neck and Ruby let go, standing before him. "Is something wrong?"

"No." his answer was terse. "I'd rather you not bring that up."

Ruby pouted her lip. "But, if-"

"But nothing. Ruby, those times were very.. trying.. for me. Please, leave the topic alone from now on. I don't want to hear any talk of the revolution, _Les Amis, _and especially not Eponine."

Ruby frowned deeply. "Whatever you say."

"Thank you."

"Enjolras," Ruby whispered as they walked toward the back of the large house.

"What?"

"I.. Nevermind."

"No. Tell me," he implored.

"I love you."

Enjolras sighed. "I know."

* * *

My first performance for 'Annie' is tomorrow! Wish me luck! R & R!

~ Jessie


	4. Le Homme

'Annie' went really well last night! I was only in chorus. This means I was a hobo, a servant, and a finely dressed woman walking about in NYC. I just love performing. :3 Do I update too fast? lol

~ Jessie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Le Homme_

"Darling," Enjolras set Athena onto his left hip and picked up a packet of papers he still had yet to grade. "This really is an inopportune time for your mother to get sick. I need you to sit right here." he placed her into the high-chair moved from the kitchen. Athena smiled and reached for her father's curls. "No. Those aren't yours." he sighed. "I need you to sit here and occupy yourself while I grade these." Athena reached for her toes and stuck her tongue out. "Good." and Enjolras sat down with a huff.

"Aba! Aba! _Aba!_" Alfred pounded on the door with his fist, behind him there were the shouts of the other boys. Enjolras placed his forehead on the desk. Tired of waiting, Alfred burst in. "Aba, please, will you two these two to get away! I have things to do."

Enjolras looked up. "Out," he growled.

"But, Ab-"

Enjolras pointed to the door. "Out! And don't wake your mother up either! I don't want to hear a peep out of you. I have things to do as well!"

Enjolras groaned. Athena giggled, sucking her thumb. "Remind me why we had all of you." Enjolras grinned. As much as he loved his children, rainy days were the worst days. They were so used to being outside and getting to yell and whoop as much as they wanted. But when the rain came.. Well, it made the house a pig-sty.

As Enjolras set about grading his papers, there was yet knock at the door. "What!" he yelled, causing Athena to jump in her chair.

Ruby slid in the door, half-smiling. "'s only me, silly." she wrapped the thin robe around her more, heading toward her daughter. Enjolras cleared his throat. With that robe on, he would never be able to concentrate.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he admonished.

Ruby shrugged as she sat down in the chair before his desk. She'd be caught with a rather nasty cold a few days after Grantaire left and it'd kept her in bed a great while. During this time, Enjolras was _Monsieur Mere. _He now had an even greater respect for his wife and what she did to keep the children out of his hair.

"I'm feeling better," Ruby answered with _l'air fatigue. _

Enjolras nodded and looked back to his papers. "I'm glad."

"What are you working on?" Ruby asked, handing Athena her blanket.

"I am grading my students essays."

Ruby nodded, pursing her lips. She didn't bother to understand what Enjolras taught or how his students understood it, but she did bother to pretend to take interest in it. "Oh."

Enjolras sighed and set his pen down. He could feel her agitation. "What is it?"

Ruby shrugged and looked away. "Nothing."

"Poppycock. Tell me."

Ruby jerked her head toward the door. Enjolras smirked when he saw the outline of shoes underneath. "Henry," he called sternly.

"Yes, Father?"

"Come get your sister."

Henry sighed loudly. He opened the door and grabbed the chubby little girl. "Yes, Father."

"Thank you," Enjolras said as the door closed. "Now then."

Ruby smiled, her teeth shining. Enjolras rose an eyebrow. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing."

"God, Ruby! Just tell me!"

Ruby threw her hands up. "Fine! Remember when I went to London, a few days back."

"Yes." Enjolras looked back at his papers. "After I told you not to because you were too sick.."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I met this woman in the dress shop."

"If this is idle gossip, Ruby, I swear-"

"Enjolras! Listen!" Ruby stood up and went around the desk. She picked the pen away from his fingers so he had to look up at her. "The woman was from France."

"Many women are from France, Ruby."

Ruby wanted to slap him. Couldn't he just shut up for once?! "Enjolras," she ground her teeth together.

He held his hands up and leaned back. "I am sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, I told her that my husband was originally from France as well and she introduced herself as Cosette Pontmercy."

"You.." Enjolras gulped audibly and leaned forward. "You met Cosette?"

"Mhm!" Ruby was beaming. "I told her who I was and who you were and-"

"Was Marius with her?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, but Cosette said they were going to be in London for some time. He had some business things to take care of. Isn't this wonderful, Enj?!" Ruby nearly squealed.

Enjolras shook his head. "Not likely."

Ruby groaned. "Why? Now the two of you conniving women will find a way for us to meet."

"What I don't understand is why you sent the letter in the first place," Ruby rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to see him again, they why in God's name did you ever tell him you were alive?!"

"I couldn't hold it in any longer," he said matter-of-factly.

"My darling, you make no sense." Ruby sighed and pulled up a chair beside him. "If you don't want to see him again, I will tell Cosette so."

Enjolras couldn't help but smirk. "Do you already plan a lunch date?"

"Of course." Ruby scoffed. "She's coming over tomorrow."

"And this has been in your plans how long, may I ask?"

"Five days.. or so.."

"You are impossible," Enjolras said affectionately. "I would like to meet Cosette. I've never had the pleasure of meeting Marius' lark." Enjolras winced at the term Eponine used to use for the girl.

"You've never actually met her?"

"Never had the chance."

"Well, it will be a nice experience for both of us."

Enjolras held his wife's small hand in his own. "You really are impossible, Ruby."

"I know."

* * *

"_Let go of that, please, Gavroche." Eponine took the bottle from his hand. "Where did you get this?"_

_Gavroche just shrugged. _

"_Is something wrong, little brother?"_

_Gavroche shook his head. _

"_Then what is it?" _

"_Don't you miss them?" he whispered, fingering the edges of her dress. _

_Eponine sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. She pulled Gavroche onto her lap. "Yes." _

"_Well, you aren't going to leave, are you?"_

_Eponine laughed lightly. "Of course not. That would be.. impossible.."_

_Gavroche nodded. "Good. I'm glad it is." _

"_How come?"_

"_Because then I wouldn't get to see you anymore."_

_Eponine smiled and held her brother's cheek. "You're a dear." _

"_You're a princess."_

* * *

Thursday arrived a lot faster than Enjolras wanted it to and a lot slower than Ruby did. Henry and Jehan had been picked up for a week long getaway to their uncle's (Ruby's brother, Tom) and they wouldn't be back till the following Thursday. Alfred was busy trying to figure out how to sweep some girl off her feet and Athena was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Ruby was rushing throughout the house, trying to get everything together in just perfect order. Enjolras sat back, enjoying his wife's petty fears.

He stood up after awhile and opened a window, letting in some cool morning air. "Ruby," he said. "Come here."

Ruby turned around from the French doors that led to the back part of the house. "There's no time, fool! She'll be here soon!" Enjolras laughed and waved his hand once more. Ruby sighed and walked over. "What?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. Ruby shifted. Although the two loved each other so very much, it was rare they ever admitted it or showed much affection. It was the one thing Ruby wished she could change about Enjolras. He was like marble to her sometimes.

"Cosette is only going to be happy to see you. Don't worry about anything else. Here. Sit down. I'll get you a drink."

Ruby allowed him to lead her to a chair. She sat down with a grunt. Enjolras came back with a small glass of lemonade; he knelt in front of her. Ruby sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"What's wrong," Enjolras whispered.

Ruby rubbed his hand with her thumb. She shrugged.

Enjolras nodded slowly. "Oh."

Ruby held his hand in her hands. "I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel.."

Enjolras moved her hands away and kept them in his own. "And neither can I."

"Enjolras, I _love _you!" Ruby felt tears well up behind her eyes.

Enjolras felt the same. He couldn't.. couldn't say those words to her. Of course, he loved her, yes. But, she wasn't.. Eponine. He couldn't say those words to her. "I'm sorry, Ruby. You know that I-"

"What? That you love me, too?" tears fell down her porcelain cheeks unashamed. "That you love me with everything in you, but you just can't say it?" she lowered her voice. "You've only ever said it once."

Enjolras sighed. "I'm trying, Ruby!"

Ruby nearly slammed her fist down. "Try harder, _please_," she growled. Enjolras stood up, heading for the window. "Don't walk away like you always do!"

"We'll save this for later!"

"Why?"

Enjolras turned around. "Cosette's here... She's brought Marius."

* * *

How are you liking this so far? Also, are you liking the inserts of Eponine? Just to keep her in the story? Please let me know. :D Love to all!


	5. Four Conversations

You guys! Ruby isn't Eponine's "man-stealer." Eponine died; Enjolras can't just mope around his whole life. Cut the poor guy some slack! ;)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

Four Conversations

Ruby stood up quickly, the fringe of her blue dress brushing across the floor. She rushed to the window. pushing Enjolras out of the way. Tears still fell down her cheeks. She hastily patted them.

"They can't see me like this! Send them away, Enjolras! Hurry!" Ruby closed the shutters with a slam and pulled on his arm.

"What? I can't do that! No!" Enjolras was equally as nervous; the two Pontmercys were rushing up the drive to avoid the pelting rain. "Ruby!" he yelled, but his wife was already heading for their room. "Shit," he whispered. He ran to the banister. "Alfred, get down here!"

"Yes, sir!" Alfred bounded down the stairs and to his father's feet.

Enjolras pointed to the door and he backed toward his room, as well. "Those people out there, let them in. Give them the guest room. Tell them we're asleep and your mother is feeling a bit low. Tell them, also, that we'll be out to see them by dinner.

"But, Aba..?"

"No buts, son! Now!" Enjolras tore off down the hall just as the door opened. He threw open the bedroom door and slammed it just as hard. Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin by the vanity. She had changed back into her robe and was preparing to change once more into a purple dress.

"Enjolras!" she cried. "What are you doing? They're out there-"

"Ruby," Enjolras was nearly in tears. "I can't do it! God!" he angrily ran his hands through his hair. "I can't do it!"

Ruby sighed and stood up. "Sit down. You're a wreck."

He complied and sat down on the edge of the bed. Outside the door, he could hear the sounds of carpet bags being put on the floor and voices talking with the children. He could also hear the purest of French; oh, how he missed it sorely. Ruby crawled up onto the bed behind him, smiling softly. She tried not to think about how rude they were being as she worked her fingers into her husband's tense muscles. He sighed in contentment and leaned his head back on her shoulder. He soon burst into tears.

Ruby stopped moving her fingers and looked at him with wide eyes. She's never seen him cry like this before. Enjolras bent forward and cradled his head in his hands. Ruby cautiously rubbed his back. "Enjolras," she whispered. "'Ras?"

"I'm so sorry," he said between gasps.

Ruby frowned. "About what?"

"About everything!" he wiped his nose and calmed down just enough to face her. He placed a warm hand on her leg. "Ruby, I'm sorry I'm so nervous about seeing Marius again. I'm sorry I never tell you how much I love you. I'm sorry I never.. I'm just sorry." he sniffled and buried his head against her chest and clung to her tightly.

Ruby ran a hand through his hair. "Darling Enjolras," she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

He looked up at her. There still tear-marks on her cheeks and she was biting her lip to keep was laughing with joy. Enjolras sat up and brushed the hair from her face. As much as he still loved Eponine, she had passed away. Enjolras needed to love his wife now more than ever. He pressed his lips to Ruby's for the first time in awhile. Ruby grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The rest of the residents of the home should have been grateful the couple's bedroom was so far in the back of the house.

* * *

Marius slammed his hand down onto the desk in the guest room. "Cosette!" he nearly bellowed. "How could you have done this to me?"

Cosette flinched and kept her hands before her. "Keep your voice down."

Marius faltered with his English and switched back to French. "They obviously don't want us here!"

Cosette sighed and took off her soaked coat. She laid it on the rack before the fire. "Maybe they're just nervous. Like you."

Marius scowled. "Cosette," he warned.

She held up her hands. "All right. _All right! _I'm sorry for tricking you. This was probably a bad idea."

"Yes. 'twas."

Cosette sighed. "I'll go find Ruby and we'll leave."

Marius shrugged off his jacket. "No. Don't do that. I want to face him."

Cosette turned around from the door. She could hear the seething anger in her husband's voice. "What is it that he's done that makes you so angry, my love?"

"He changed, Cosette, in a time where I needed him to be the same the most."

* * *

Ruby drew lazy circles on Enjolras' bare chest. She smiled to herself. "Darling," she whispered, gently shaking him to revive him out of his rest.

"Yes, love?"

"We should go out. It's nearly dinner."

Enjolras stretched and pulled Ruby onto his chest again. "Don't leave." he kissed her nose.

"We have to go! We've been rude enough. They probably already want to leave, fool." she pulled out of his arms with a grunt.

Enjolras followed her out of the bed, making sure to tap her behind as she headed for the closet. "That wouldn't be too much of a sadness for me."

"You're the devil."

* * *

_Monsieur Th__é__nardier parked himself- and his whiskey- beside his daughter. He sniffed and flung his arm around her shoulder's, letting it rest on the couch back. He knew what she was thinking; everyone did. It was one of her worst faults. She wore her heart on her sleeve and her emotions were played out like a book for all to see. _

"_What is it this time?" he took a sip, closing his eye at the burn. Th__é__nardier held the glass before him. What was this? Pure alcohol? Good. It kept the missus away. _

_Eponine looked over her shoulder. "It's that woman." _

_Th__é__nardier groaned. "Ruby?"_

_Eponine nodded and brushed at her wet cheeks. "I don't know why I let it hurt me." _

"_Me neither." _

_"But.. he's _mine_, Papa!" Eponine clenched her fist. _

_Th__é__nardier scoffed and threw back the drink. "Hardly. Eponine, dear, if I must remind you, you're dead." Eponine flinched; why was her father always so blunt? "He ain't gonna see you for a hell of a long time. Wha'd you want the boy to do? Cry about you his whole life long? Send that son of yours away 'cause he couldn't bear to look at him?" Eponine opened her mouth in reply, but Th__é__nardier held a hand up. "Don't say he wouldn't do such a thing 'cause you know as well as I that thought crosses the pretty little head of his every time Alfy comes into his line of sight!" _

_Eponine leaned back and held her stomach. "But he loves me." _

_Th__é__nardier sighed. "'Course 'e does, sweet," he said softly. "But the man also loves his own wife. 'Ponine, he'll never stop loving you, not ever, but you've gotta let him go. You've gotta let him live. All it's doing is eating you inside." Eponine remained silent, watching her feet dangle through hooded eyes. "You know, Joly had that mistress of his; they were right in love, from what Jehan over there told me. When she got with a new man, he asked Him to take sight away. Why don't you do that?" _

_Eponine shook her head. "No." _

"_Whatever you say then. I'm just ol' Th__é__nardier trying to be a father for once.." he stood up with a groan. "Take my advice, 'Ponine. Don't let it eat ya'." _

* * *

Enjolras slipped his hand into Ruby's as they walked toward the dining room. They could hear Cosette gushing over Athena and Marius teaching Alfred the beginnings of French. Enjolras cleared his throat and let go of Ruby's hand as they entered the room. He could hear his heart beat in his ears; his blood was pumping far too fast to be healthy. The room was silent. Cosette coughed lightly and Athena sneezed. Marius' eyes were boring holes into Enjolras' skin. Enjolras wanted to throw up. Ruby looked up at Enjolras' red neck. This was not her territory; this was not for her to fix. She skirted around the back of the table and greeted Cosette, apologizing for being so rude. She led her off to the side and explained the situation.

Marius shifted his weight from his back leg. Finally, after eons, he spoke up. His voice came out in a strangled sob. "Enjolras."

Enjolras grinned, tears clouding his vision. "Marius."

Marius laughed loudly and pulled the other into a bone-crushing hug. Enjolras felt the first tears leak from his eyes. "Dear God," he whispered.

"I'll say!" Marius was so excited he fell into his natural tongue. Enjolras followed suit, leaving his family utterly confused.

"I.. I'm so sorry!" Enjolras cried. "I was terrified when I heard you were coming. I didn't know what to do.. so I ran."

Marius, holding Enjolras at arms length, raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you.. to run.."

Enjolras blushed. "I know, I know, _mon ami. _But, times have changed. Please, sit!"

The two sat, the women followed, and Alfred pulled Athena's high-chair closer to the table. Ruby lightly touched her husband's forearm. "English, dear."

Enjolras looked at her blankly for a moment. "Oh! I'm sorry." he laughed and turned to Marius. "You speak English, _non_?"

Marius nodded. "Yes. Cosette's learning, but she'll fare well, I think." Cosette blushed and looked to her hands.

Enjolras ran a hand through his perfect hair. "God, Marius, what a shock it must have been to you."

"Well, of course. I walked outside in nothing but my trousers." Alfred burst into fits of laughter. "Nearly got myself arrested for indecency. But, I'll admit, the idea that some of us are still alive.. well, it's heart-warming." the room was quiet for a moment, besides Ruby and Cosette's light talking. Marius leaned across the table and gestured to Alfred. "That Eponine's boy?"

Enjolras nodded. "Yes."

"God. He looks like her."

Enjolras pulled at his sleeve. "I know."

"I'm sorry. When I heard-"

Enjorlas stole a glance at Ruby, she was brushing her back; she did that when she was trying to hide her sadness. "Let's not talk about it now," Enjolras said in French. He switched back to English. "How long will the two of you stay?" he asked, thankful that the cook, Monsieur Loïc, was beginning to place the food on the tables.

Cosette dabbed her lip. "No more than a few days."

Enjolras looked at Ruby before she presumed saying, "Nonsense! Please, stay as long as you like. I think I'd actually like to keep the two of here."

Cosette beamed. She looked over at Enjolras. "Enjolras, Marius tells me you are now a teacher?"

"Yes, I am. At the local college."

Marius looked down at his soup. Enjolras shifted when the man looked back up. "And yourself?"

"At present, I am taking over my grandfather's business."

Enjolras nearly choked on his bread. "Oh.."

"Yes, not something you would have expected. After my grandfather's great kindness, and after his passing, I only thought it be best to carry on the.. legacy."

"The legacy.." Enjolras repeated.

The dinner continued with no such other hitches. After they pulled back from the table, and the women retired to the parlor with Athena, Marius followed Enjolras outside. The rain had stopped and afternoon sun had dried the grass half-way. They walked along the path that lead to the duck pond at the end of the estate in silence. Marius, in French, complimented his friend on the home.

Enjolras stopped and turned around. It really was a large house, more spacious than needed. The home was two stories, the top floor being the children's, and the bottom the parent's. There was a servants quarter on the left side which was occupied by the cook and his apprentice. Enjolras had a large study, Ruby a large parlor, and the children more than enough grounds to rule. He was happy with the home, but sometimes, it felt too big.

Enjolras clasped his hands behind his back after a moment and continued walking. "Thank you. Ruby's choice. She.. came from money. It was fortunate that we married before her mother became sick, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten a cut out of the lot. We're lucky we got anything."

Marius pursed his lips. "Did you marry her for the money?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No. I had no idea she had money 'till we were married."

Marius pulled at a low branch. "And you love her?"

Enjolras sighed. "Why does everyone ask me that? Of course I do! Would I have married her if I did not?"

Marius laughed. "Well.."

"Marius, please. I love my wife. Leave the subject."

Marius apologized. They arrived at the duck pond, which had few ducks thanks to Henry's antics. "Eponine doesn't haunt you then?" he squinted at the sun.

Enjolras froze. "I'd say that-"

Marius looked at his friend. "There are no wives here to cry, Enjolras. We speak in French, too, and even if Cosette does show up, she will not say a word to Ruby; she knows what is secret. Tell me the truth then."


	6. Shock

Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I had decisions to make. :D _Who wants some one-shots?! 'Cause I'm postin' 'em. _

Side note: You know what word I hate the most? Squatting. I always feel like someone's about to take a leak when the word squatting shows up. And the funniest word I've ever heard is probably weenie. It just makes me laugh. (wow. i'm a sixth grade boy.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

Shock

"_No!_" Enjolras shot of out of bed, breathing heavily. Beside him, Ruby startled awake and sat up, her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked, nervous; this was the second time that week he had woken from a nightmare.

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "'twas nothing."

"You had another nightmare," Ruby said. "About her."

From the water-basin, Enjolras looked over at his wife and nodded. This time it was different, though. Unlike all the rest where her death simply played over and over, this time she had been alive and well, but with another man. It clawed at him inside.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Shrugging on his jacket, Enjolras headed for the door. He needed some fresh air, away from everything. "No. Ruby.." he began to explain himself, but then gave up. "Don't wait up."

* * *

All Cosette knew was that something was wrong. She'd been in the kitchen for a glass of water when she had heard a loud yell coming from the west end of the house. After nearly being scared out of her nightgown, Cosette had hidden herself behind the wall when Enjolras stalked out of the house. _What on Earth was he doing? _Cosette, having been accustomed to Marius' nightmares, decided to follow him. She didn't know what compelled her. Possibly Ruby.

Cosette rushed back to her room and slipped on her shoes and heavy coat. Marius rolled over in their bed and reached for her hip. "Where.. where are you-"

"Hush. Go back to bed." she put a finger to his lips and ran out of the house without another word.

* * *

"_Take it away, please," Eponine whispered. _

_His booming laughed echoed through the halls. "My child, why in the world would you want me to do such a thing?" Of course, He knew; He always knew. _

"_It hurts," she replied, without looking up from the floor. _

_A heavy sighed reached her ears. "Yes. I imagine it would. It hurts me, too, child. But are you sure you want this?" _

_Eponine nodded. _

"_How about you take one last look." He prodded her shoulder._

_Glancing over her shoulder, Eponine's breath caught in her throat. He was by the duckpond, the one with no ducks, stalking away, waving his hands and yelling. Cosette was standing beside him, the picture of a statue. The way he was moving reminded Eponine of all the times she'd watch him give one of his speeches. He would get so riled up sometimes he forgot to breath. She missed him more than anything. If she could go back... _

"_I do not understand," she finally said. "What is it you want me to see?"_

"_Do you really want to take this gift away, child?"_

"_It seems to be more of a curse." Eponine sighed. _

"_Think of it what you wish, but my question remains the same." _

_She thought about it for a moment. If she gave the gift away, she would no longer be able to watch her son grow up. She wouldn't be able to see Enjolras, either. No. She couldn't give it up. "No. I think I'll keep it, for now." _

* * *

"Enjolras, please, see sense." Cosette moved to touch his arm. "As much as you don't like it, Eponine is gone."

Enjolras stopped pacing and stared into the dark pond. The water looked so comforting..

"I know what you're thinking.." Cosette whispered. "Don't do it. Think of what you will lose!"

Enjolras looked at her quickly. "But think of what I will gain! I will see.." he took a breath. "I will see them _all _again! Cosette, I don't know how to go on without her." he fell to the ground in a lump of tears. "Dear God.."

* * *

"Darling, you need to eat something." Athena shied away from the spoon again and Ruby gave up, throwing the spoon into the sink. "Fine; don't eat." she stood up and pulled Athena from the chair; the baby began to cry, but Ruby was in no mood to be a mother. As she left the room, she passed Cosette in the hall. "Never have children, Cosette."

Cosette looked at if she might cry. "You needn't worry about that."

Ruby, hardly listening, nodded and continued on toward Enjolras' study. She burst through the door without a knock. Marius and Enjolras spun in their chairs, alarmed. Marius got the picture and excused himself, saving they would save the conversation for later. Enjolras winced as Ruby slammed the door behind his back.

"Out with it," she growled.

"Out with what?" Enjolras decided to play dumb, biding his time.

"_The truth! _I want to know the truth."

"I've already told you the truth, Ruby, about everything."

"_Do not lie to me!" _she slammed her hand down onto the desk. Enjolras had never seen her so angry; he was quite scared. To be safe, he slowly slid the sharp letter opener into the drawer on his left side. Ruby closed her eyes. "What did you try to do this morning?"

Now Enjolras was actually confused. "What are you talking about?" he stood up from his chair.

"When you left, where did you go?"

"To the duckpond."

"And was Cosette with you?"

"Yes." he nodded; to be fair, he hardly remembered much of that early morning scene. It was all a blur. "She followed me, I think. Ruby, what's this all about?"

"What did she want?"

Enjolras frowned. "You don't think that Cosette and I are..?" Enjorlas pointed to himself. "Do you?"

Ruby stayed silent, glaring at him. "_Do you?_" he repeated.

"Well.."

"Dammit, Ruby! What's gotten a hold of you?!" he shouted.

Ruby looked over her shoulder, brushed her skirt, calm suddenly. "Enjolras, you dreamt of her last night."

"Of who? Cosette?" his wife was in rambles and at this point, he could hardly care. Ruby, ever since the Pontermercys appeared, was all in a tizzy. She wouldn't stop talking about his past and even though they did share a special afternoon when the other couple first arrived, she wouldn't let him within spitting distance of her.

"_Eponine._" the word was dripping with malice.

"Yes. I did." he admitted. Of course he did! Was she insane? He always dreamt of her.. "Why does this make you so angry?"

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it quickly. She pulled a letter from her pocket and slid it across the desk. "This is from Grantaire. He should be arriving her any day; his family stayed at home." she pulled out yet another letter. It was unaddressed. "This is from me."

Enjolras chuckled nervously. "What for? Can you not just say it?"

She shook her head. A stray tear fell down her cheek. Enjolras reached out for her; she backed away.

"Ruby," he questioned softly.

"No, Enjolras. Don't. This was all a mistake." she whispered, before backing up toward the door. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." she rushed from the door.

Enjolras stood still for a moment. He knew full well what was in the letter. He placed it in the middle drawer of his desk; save it for later. At that moment, a horse trotted up his drive.

Grantaire.

Enjolras, despite his thoughts, grinned wildly. He couldn't walk to the door fast enough. "Marius!" he called as he went past the stairs. "Marius!"

The door opened and Grantaire stepped in, running into Enjolras. Grantaire laughed loudly, patting Enjolras' back. "Enjolras, you still look like a baby! Where is that ugly little son of yours, huh?"

Enjolras smiled. "Grantaire! Ruby just told me you were coming." he smiled and lowered his voice. "Marius is here."

"Is he now? Good. I wanna show the old chap what-for! Marius Pontmercy, if you don't get your white ass out here, I'll make off with your wife before you can say 'Vive la France'!"

Footsteps pounded down the hall and the Pontermercys rounded the corner, all smiles. Once again, it was a reunion not to miss. Cosette had never met Grantaire, but she'd heard stories; likewise for Grantaire. Regardless, he spun her around the room, desperately trying not to cry. Marius clasped Enjolras' shoulder.

"You never told me he was coming."

"I never knew."

"Good God," Marius whispered, awe-struck, before hugging Grantaire again.

"You can say that again." Grantaire wiped at his eye. "Where's the gin?" he asked. "It'll be like old times."

Marius laughed. "Still not off it then?"

"Never! Tell me, Marius, did you really walk around London nearly naked? I would have paid to see such a sight."

Enjolras led the two into his study, away from children and wives. If he was to read the letter, he wanted it to be before the two men he trusted the most. When they were settled, Marius turned toward Grantaire.

"How did you escape it all?"

"Being drunk so often helped, believe it or not." he pulled out a cigarette. "When the bullets first flew, I just fell down and went to sleep. I suspect they thought I was dead."

"You are a cheeky monkey."

"I try."

Enjolras fidgeted in his chair. "Can.. can I trust you both with something?"

"Of course."

"No."

"I think Ruby is going to leave me," he whispered, defeated.

Grantaire's mood changed in an instant. "Good God."

Marius leaned forward. "What makes you say that?"

Enjolras held up the unopened letter. "Shall we read it or take bets first?"


	7. In Which It Is Opened

_Holla at me because it's "spring break" and I ain't got nothin' to do (but a French project). _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

In Which It Is Opened

Marius took the letter from Enjolras' hand. "_I'll _read it." He knew, like the others, what this letter entailed; at least, he assumed he knew- like the others. He only hoped it was wrong. Deep down, if the letter had within it what he thought was in it, Enjolras would need to be far away from the letter opener and the letter itself. "Would you like me to read it aloud?"

Enjolras shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

Marius began:

"_My darling Enjolras, I have kept this letter from you too long. By now, I assume we have been having issues; the two of us, I mean. Our relationship is in the pits. I am not going to say that I'm surprised, because I am not. Deep within me, I guess I always knew you were a man incapable of feeling again. If there is a look of shock upon your face right now, wipe it clean off! I have known of your acts at the French barricades from before we met. Did you not think we wouldn't know about it at the bookstore? Lord, don't be daft; of course I knew who you were the day we bumped into one another. Now, I did not know of Eponine, that is true. I suspected there was someone before me. You had a child after all. _

"_The point of this letter is trite. I have come to the realization that.._" Marius looked up; Enjolras beckoned him to continue. "_I have come to the realization that I no longer love you. It is quite plain to see that it is difficult for you to love me back and I think that I deserve better. Don't you? If I am to be painfully honest, I've been having an affair with Charles Clarmont, the dentist. Enjolras, I know this breaks you, and I am truly sorry, but I cannot keep living this lie. I will leave soon after you receive this; I'm going to live with Charles, in Rome I think. He's been given an opportunity to- well, you wouldn't care. Take care of the children. Send them my love. Forever, Ruby._"

Marius resisted the urge to crumple the paper in his hands. "Enjolras.. I'm- I'm dreadfully sorry."

Enjolras, surprisingly, felt close to nothing. Of course, he felt a twinge of sadness, but merely for the children. They would be without a mother; he could hire a governess, all the same. In a way, it was a weight lifted from his shoulders. There was no use denying that he felt close to nothing for Ruby. He thought her extremely beautiful and a close companion, but he did not love her. He loved only his children, his work, and Eponine.

After a while, he clasped his hands behind his head. "I'm glad it's over then."

Grantaire looked up from the floor, eyes ablaze. "How can you say that?"

"I, too, have known about her affair, for many months. She did not hide it well. She would leave some afternoons and come home beyond blissful with marks upon her neck."

"Why didn't you say something?!"

"What could I do about it? It's not that she and I ever engaged in things like that.." he looked toward the fire.

"But you have three children from her?"

"Moments of weakness."

Grantaire looked at Marius. The marble was building back up.

* * *

"Uncle?" Jehan crawled into Grantaire's lap that evening, way past his bedtime. Enjolras was downstairs reading to Athena and the Pontermercys were being entertained with Henry and Alfred.

The world was quiet.

Grantaire leaned back against the headboard. He sorely missed his own children, his new baby girl. He had written to his wife, telling her about Ruby's departure and how he felt the need to stay until Enjolras no longer needed him. He felt it was the right thing to do.

"Yes, _mon ami_?"

"Mama has not come in to tell me good-night yet. She always does." Jehan's eyes shinned with hope and fear. Grantaire felt his heart rip.

"Jehan," he felt a bubble in his throat; the boy was really Jehan Pouvarie. "Your mama.." Enjolras had made no move to tell the children yet. Maybe he should wait? "Your mama isn't feeling too well, son. Don't worry."

It wouldn't be right to tell the boy that he would see his mother in the morning, when in fact, he would probably never see her again.

* * *

After all the children had gone to bed, the adults of the large home met in the main living space. Marius handed Cosette her cup of tea before sitting down beside her. She still did not know.

Enjolras thanked Grantaire for the small glass of liquor with a weak smile. He felt the day's troubles begin to close in on him.

Without so much as a warning, his blurted it out. "Ruby left, Cosette. She left me.. the children.. for a _dentist._" (He spoke in French because the two elder boys were known to eavesdrop.)

Cosette's hands clamped around her mug. "Why on Earth-"

"Because she did not feel appreciated. Because I did not love her the way she wanted me to. There are many reasons, really."

Cosette looked up at Marius, bewildered. "But," she lowered her voice. "_The children!_" Marius nodded solemn.

From the light blue couch, Grantaire sat forward. "They will be crushed."

Enjolras stood up from his chair quickly and walked to the window. Although it was dark already, the moon shinned upon the duckpond- the empty one. "Why is the duckpond empty all of the time?" he asked, taking a swig of his drink. He furrowed his brow. "For as long as we've lived here.. never any ducks." he sighed. "The children will be more than crushed. I doubt Athena will remember her mother in her later years; Jehan will probably cry until his face turns blue; Henry.. well, Henry won't care. He rarely cares about anything that goes on around here. And Alfred.. I don't know what he will do."

Cosette turned on the settee. "What will _you _do?"

"Mosey on." he took another sip.

Marius stood up, imploring his friend to find some shred of feeling. "Can't you- _Don't _you hurt, Enjolras?"

"Oh, I suppose. It will take getting used to, but, I think it's for the best. Why lie to her? This saves both of us our sanity."

"You're acting so cold!" Marius retorted.

Enjolras flared his nostrils and turned around. "Please, Marius! Do not lecture me on how to feel!"

"I'm only saying that you did live with the woman for quite some time! You must have fallen into some routine, some way of life, that you will miss sorely? Lord, Enjolras! You were never like this before Eponine. I mean, you used to be cold, yes, but once she came around you were so different. You were happy. Why couldn't you have let Ruby fill the hole she left? Ruby's a nice girl; she only meant well. Eponine would have wanted-"

Enjolras had taken enough. He slammed his glass down on the bookend and raised his voice louder than he had in years. "_Don't you ever speak of her again, Marius! You do not know heartache the way I do! Never utter her name again!_" Enjolras' yells left him out of breath and still rearing for more.

Cosette gasped and clutched her chest in fright. Grantaire had leaned back once more and he sat with a smug smirk on his face. Marius was just as angry as Enjolras and he, too, was ready to have words with the other, despite whether there were children in the house or not.

"You think that I don't know heartache? You think that I don't know _heartache_?" Marius repeated, nearly mocking the other. "Grow up, Enjolras! How do you think I felt when every single one of _Les Amis _died and I was the only not to because I was dragged out of there unwillingly! Did you think I wanted to leave?" Marius' head turned and he looked at his wife. "Go," he whispered; Cosette shook her head. "_Go! Please._"

She listened, only because Athena had begun to cry.

At this, Marius turned back to Enjolras. He rose an eyebrow mockingly. He was past words about the revolution, Eponine, Ruby. Family was his way to get Enjolras to feel. "You've made your daughter cry, _monsieur._"

Enjolras felt his fist connect with Marius' jaw. The other man stumbled back into Grantaire's waiting arms and the former man wobbled and caught onto the couch arm for support. He soon righted himself and straightened his waistcoat. Marius clutched his jaw and stood up. Grantaire followed his lead.

Enjolras lowered his voice. Athena was the only female left in his life now. She was his little girl. "Do not say that ever again, Marius," he warned, his voice low and steady. "Never."

Marius nodded and rolled his neck. "I bid you a goodnight, gentlemen." he left quickly, calling Cosette down.

When Grantaire was sure the Pontmercys were in the their room, he crossed over to his best friend. "Enjolras, you needn't be so strong all of the time. Sit down; tell me what you're thinking."

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, the man who had helped him when his first- and only- love died, and now the man who was going to help him get out of this rut. He was more than grateful for their friendship. Enjolras slumped down onto the couch. "I miss her," he croaked. "I miss _them_."

"Me, too."

"Seeing Marius again.. It's bringing all the memories back."

Grantaire threw his drink back. The burn it left trailing behind was much needed and well appreciated. "I spoke with Jehan a little tonight. He really is a lot like his namesake."

Enjolras smiled ruefully. "I remember once, in the very beginning of our meetings, Jehan read me one of his poems and I thought it was the most ridiculous things I'd ever heard. It took all my willpower not to laugh. Upon further inspection, though, it was one of the most brilliant things I'd ever read."

"And Joly.."

Enjolras pretended to groan.

"The man afraid of sickness destined to be a doctor."

"He never did get to be one, did he?"

Grataire shook his head in response.

Enjolras rubbed his forehead. "I only wish we all had one more time together. So.. So I could tell them how much I loved them all.."

The first of many tears that night began to fall.

* * *

"_She's gone now, if that means anything to you," Eponine whispered to Combeferre as she slid into the seat across from him. _

"_Who?" he looked up from his nearly filled notebook. "Ruby?"_

_Eponine reached for an orange. "Yes." _

"_I assume you're happy then?" _

_She shrugged. "He's alone again." _

"_Grantaire is there." _

"_Grantaire has his own family." _

"_Well.." _

"_I know." _

"_One day, Niny. You'll be reunited one day. Just wait." _

"_That's all I ever do: wait." _

* * *

_Please leave your_ _comments, constructive criticism, cookies, cute boys, whatever! Thank you all!_

_- Jessie _


	8. Athena Marie

_To be honest, I'm glad she's gone, too. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

Athena Marie

The door to Enjolras' now empty room opened with much effort. He could hear the straining of the opener from small grunts and gasps. Rolling over, Enjolras let light flow into the room from a single candle. He rubbed his eyes and pulled back one of the curtains; still dark. He closed it again.

_Would this night ever end?_

Turning his attention back to the door, Enjolras smirked. He stepped out of bed and pulled Athena up into his arms, shutting the door. "How in heaven's name did you open the door, _fille_?"

Athena pointed to the door again; Enjolras looked and noticed how the door actually didn't close the whole way. He marveled at his daughter's brightness. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, sitting back into bed. Athena sat criss-crossed on his chest. "Oh, well, it's alright if you want to come down here once and awhile."

Athena smiled. Enjolras rolled his eyes. She wasn't much conversation. Shifting, Enjolras put his hand on the back of her small head, feeling her fine curls. "You look like your mother."

"Mama," Athena whispered, reaching for Enjolras' necklace; on it was the ring he had been intending to give Eponine. He never got the chance..

"She's gone now, Athena. She won't be coming home." Enjolras wrinkled his nose; Athena smiled tiredly at her father. "Aba, right?" he asked, pointing to himself.

Athena sucked her lower lip in and drummed her hands on her round stomach. "Mhm. Aba!"

Enjolras grinned widely. "Yes! Aba."

"My Aba," she repeated, with more zeal.

Enjolras kissed the tip of her nose. He felt his eyes glass over with tears. Eponine would have adored her, like Ruby did. "I love you, Athena," he croaked.

Athena giggled and put her two hands on Enjolras' cheeks, pulling his face close. "I love Aba."

* * *

He awoke with the little girl nestled up on his chest. Enjolras stretched, careful not to wake her. There was a soft knock on the door and Alfred stuck his head in.

"Aba?" he whispered, not knowing whether his father was awake or not.

Enjolras blinked a few times. "Yes, son?"

"Uncle said you needed to tell us all something. We're waiting.."

Inside, Enjolras was beating Grantaire with a stick. He tried to think of the words last night, but the failed to come. How could he do it now? Still, he found himself saying, "I'll be out in a moment."

The door closed and Enjolras lifted Athena from his chest. The child awoke with a start and she puckered her lips. Enjolras groaned. "Athena, please don't cry!" Her lower lip shook a few times and then stopped; she sneezed instead. "Thank you."

Enjolras dragged himself out of bed and threw on an adequate enough shirt and his boots; he'd forgotten to get fully undressed the night before. Turning his attention to Athena, he lifted her and pushed himself into the connecting bathroom. He set her on the changing-table and changed her quickly. With that out of the way, the two walked, well, hobbled into the living room. Athena was bent on walking and she was still at that awkward gait; she's also claimed Enjolras' pointer finger as her own to help her walk. He bent over awkwardly to make it easier.

In the living room, the rest of the four were crowded onto the couch. Enjolras could feel the nerves in the room. He handed Athena off to Jehan. Quickly, he stole a glance at Marius; he didn't know whether or not the other was still angry with him, Enjolras was not. He'd been irate the night before and probably said some things he shouldn't have. He would apologize once this "meeting" was over.

Crouching down before the children, Enjolras pulled up the best smile he could. "Good morning, children," he said. A round of "good morning, Father," "good morning, Papa," "good morning, Aba," and gurgles answered him. "Did you all sleep well?" all but Jehan nodded. "Why ever not, Jehan?"

"Mummy didn't tell me goodnight," he whispered, ashamed.

Enjolras sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you all about." he took a look at each once of his children. "Your mother- er- you see.." he struggled to find the words. Finally, he simply gave up and said it plain-as-day. "Your mother has left, children. She wont be coming home.. ever. I am dreadfully sorry."

The room was quiet for a moment, expect for Cosette's small sniffles. Enjolras expected Jehan to cry- or at least say something- first; he was the most emotional of the four. Of all people, it was Henry, the little devil. Enjolras fought the urge to gasp when the young boy's arms clamped around his neck and tears fell on the back of his shirt.

"Why, though, Father?" he cried. "I know I was bad, but.. but I didn't mean to make her go away!"

Enjolras wanted to cry now, too. He wrapped his arms around Henry and sighed. "Don't you think for a moment it was you who made her go away! It wasn't, I promise you."

"Then what was it?" Alfred, the one who started it all with his simple birthday wish.

Enjolras looked up and to his eldest son's eyes. "Me. 'Twas me who drove her away."

Henry pulled back from his father and wiped his running nose on his sleeve. "How?"

Enjolras smiled grimly. "It doesn't really matter. What matters is," he beckoned his children forward and they all piled around him. "That we're going to be okay, because we are. I will be father _and _mother to you all."

* * *

After a long session of tears and hushed words of love, Enjolras finally broke free from his children. They were all red-eyed and snot-nosed. He looked at them with such love. A long moment past.

Cosette finally wiped her eyes and stood up. "Who wants cake?"

The children's ears perked up and they raced her to the kitchen. Enjolras stood up after slapping his thighs. He blew his nose into the hankie Marius extended.

"They're good kids," the man nodded.

Enjolras laughed and looked over into the kitchen where Cosette was teaching them how to bake. So far, Athena had managed to dump her whole head into the flour pot and Jehan had attempted to eat a raw egg. There was no trace of sadness left on them except for the tried snot and left-over tears in their eyelashes.

"Yes. They are."

* * *

_She awoke with a start and a sudden cry. Eponine rubbed her eyes and crossed her legs. The door to her room opened and a thin frame entered. "Fantine," she whispered, still groggy. _

_Fantine settled on Eponine's bed. "I heard you cry out. What's troubling you?" _

"_Nothing." she shook her head. "I had a dream." _

_Fantine chuckled lowly. "I guessed. Tell me." _

_Eponine rubbed her temples. "Don't worry about me; I'm alright." _

_Fantine cast a leering eye at the younger girl. "If you say so.. Goodnight, Eponine." _

_Eponine swallowed. "Goodnight." _

_When the door closed, she let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. How could she tell Fantine she'd had a dream of what could come? How could she tell her how it made her feel.. _

_Eponine bit her fingernail and rubbed her ankle, contemplating what she was going to do. Who she was going to tell. She finally decided not to tell anyone.. for the time being. _

* * *

_Doctor Who starts today; I'm excited. R&R_

_- Jessie _


	9. A Potential Offer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

A Potential Offer

Cosette first brought her offer to Marius. Several weeks had past since Ruby's departure and she had been certain either the woman would come crawling back, or she would send some sort of letter to the children. They had received no word. In those few weeks, Cosette had become very close to one child in particular: Henry. She had a way about her that calmed his anger and his zealousness made her laugh.

It was well into the night when Cosette rolled over and sat up, bringing light into the room through the kerosine lamp. "Marius," she whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Marius, wake up."

Marius mumbled something and swatted her hand away like a fly. When she continued, he finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What, Cosette?" he didn't try to hide his irritation.

"I think we should adopt Henry."

Marius nearly swallowed his tongue. "_Excuse_ _me_?" he whispered. Cosette merely nodded, a smile on her lips. "A-adopt him?"

Her smile grew. "Mhmm."

"Cosette, I don't think.. We.. What in the world has gotten into you?!"

Cosette pouted and felt her shoulders slump. "Marius, you know that I.." she sighed. "You know our condition. Henry and I have gotten very attached to one another; I think he would benefit well in France."

"You can't possibly think about taking one of Enjolras' children away?" Marius stared at his wife. What was she thinking?

Cosette shook her head. "Well, the only reason Henry lives here is because of Ruby. Henry has told me himself he and Enjolras don't exactly get along. I think Enjolras will find Henry to be a reminder of Ruby and that will hurt him more than he wants to admit. Besides, it's less stress.."

Marius sat forward onto his knees and gripped her shoulders. "Cosette, this is the most preposterous idea I have ever heard! You are only thinking of yourself and not Henry. What's taken a hold of you? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She frowned and brushed his hands away. "I feel find, Marius, and I know what I'm saying. This is a real offer!"

"You're insane to think that I would ever even dream of taking your idea to Enjolras."

Cosette raised an eyebrow.

Marius shouldn't have doubted his wives powers of persuasion.

* * *

And there they were, in Enjolras' office, about to set forward an offer; _the _offer. Cosette smiled at Marius; he smiled in return, though more uncomfortably. He vividly remembered the way she persuaded him into talking to his friend; he felt a tightening just thinking about it.

Enjolras folded his hands on his desk. Outside, Grantaire was greeting his wife and children for the first time in a very long time. They had a decision to make as well. Should they move into the old miller's home on the back of the property or return home? Enjolras reverently prayed they made the choice to stay.

"Well?"

"This is going to be very odd, Enjolras. Brace yourself."

Enjolras smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I'm on pins and needles."

Cosette began. "I am incapable of having children, Enjolras. We've known about it for some time, but never considered adopting a child, that is, until now."

Enjolras leaned forward, a frown already on his face.

"Henry and I have been spending an awful lot of time together and-"

Enjolras shook his head. "No."

"But, Enjolras, if you'd just li-"

"I said no, Cosette." he looked at her pointedly. "I know what you're going to say. You want to take him away, as your own. You think that he doesn't really matter because Ruby was the one to enact us taking him in. That, _madame_, is where you are so very wrong. I love Henry as my own. While we may not see eye-to-eye, he and I have a very strong respect for the other. I would never dream of giving him away; not even to my closest friends."

Marius groaned and covered his forehead. Cosette shifted in anger. "I'm only asking for you to consider it."

"I will not. He is my child and as long as I'm still alive he will be."

"I'm sorry, Enjolras," Marius said.

"Surprisingly, I am not offended. I am glad you asked, because it confirmed my suspicions. I have something for you." he pulled out a thick packet from a drawer and handed it to Marius. "A packet from the orphanage. In it, you will find the children living there and their current situations. If you are intent on having a child, maybe this is the best way."

Cosette took the packet from Marius and leafed through it. "Thank you, Enjolras. I am.. dreadfully sorry."

Enjolras laughed and patted her hand. "No need. I know desperation when I see it."

Cosette looked up and glared at him; both men laughed.

* * *

Hours later, Enjolras was in yet another meeting with Grantaire. He anxiously awaited the other man's answer.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Enjolras finally shouted.

Grantaire broke into a grin and reached out his hand. "You aren't getting rid of my hide too soon, _ami_."

Enjolras roughly shook Grantaire's hand in happiness. His smile lit up the room. "Thank God! I would have had to explain to the children why their Uncle was dead if you'd said no."

Grantaire smiled and hit Enjolras' shoulder. He sat back down and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He lifted the glass to offer some to Enjolras; the other man shook his head.

"Annabelle is okay with this?" Enjolras asked, crossing his legs.

"Of course. A little nervous, but excited. She wants to find work soon, too."

"She's a nice girl."

Grantaire smiled. "Yes." he smirked and Enjolras grimaced. "And one hell of a lover."

Enjolras laughed despite it all. After a moment he said, "Cosette asked to adopt Henry today."

Grantaire spewed out his gin. "She's insane."

"That's what I thought, but she's only desperate for a child, R. She's unable to conceive."

Grantaire nodded. "For awhile Annabelle thought that of herself, too. She cried for days. She even told me I could divorce her if I please. Something about 'carrying on the family name' or 'having the family you've always wanted?' I told her she was crazy to think I'd leave her for such a reason. We kept trying and boop, there was a child in her."

Enjolras couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe it will turn out the same for Marius."

"I hope. I know the stress it brings."

Grantaire swirled his drink about. "She really asked to adopt Henry?" he laughed.

Enjolras reached for the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. "I still can't wrap my head around it either!"

* * *

_Coufeyrac was unable to stop laughing. Joly had to restrain himself from slapping the other to get him to stop. _

"_It's not funny, Couf!" he admonished. "She's in pain!" _

"_But.. but the idea that.." Coufeyrac lost it again and fell to the floor, gasping for air. _

_Eponine found it a little funny herself. Cosette, so innocent. Cosette, such a lark. She smiled to herself. Combeferre sat down beside her. "I take it that entertains us all for the week." _

_Jehan smiled from his poetry. "I'd say so." _

"_What if he had said yes?" Joly asked. _

"_I would have gone down and kicked his ass into next year." Eponine rolled her eyes and leaned back, resting her head on Combeferre's shoulder. _

_He kissed her hair lightly. "That I'd like to see." _

* * *

_Dumb fillers. Please review/favorite/follow!_

_- Jess_


	10. Miss Margret Doupose

_If any of you are wondering about 'Bee-stings and Benches' and when it will next be updated, I have no clue. I had no imaginative juices for that "ficlet." _

_Also, I'm sorry this chapter took longer. I had a butt-ton of school that caught up with me. __**ALSO, **__thanks to NerdyNinjaGirl for pointing out the song "Lying to You" by Keaton Henson. It fits this story pretty well! Check it out. :) _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

Miss Margret Doupose

Dorthy raised her hand quickly. "Mr. Enjolras," she began.

Enjolras looked up from his desk, more than expecting her question. He'd given the essay out nearly an hour ago and was frankly surprised it took this long for her to ask a question. "Yes?"

Blushing, Dorthy nodded toward his hand. She looked over at Alice for reassurance before asking the question that had been burning on her mind for the past week. "You're not wearing a wedding band anymore, sir."

Rodger, beside her, snickered. Dorthy's face turned a shade darker. Enjolras smiled to himself. His students were so preceptive. They once noticed that his hair was a little lighter than usual and that Ruby was pregnant with Jehan when she stopped by to drop off a paper. Dorthy, out of all of them, noticed things the best and she also had a wee bit of a fascination with Enjolras; he had been waiting for her to ask since the day he finally shoved it back into his home dresser.

After a moment of his fourteen students' eyes boring holes into his forehead, Enjolras shoved his hands into his pockets, walked forward, and leaned on the front of the desk. "You're correct, Dorthy; I am not." Dorthy shifted and Enjolras nodded to her. "Go on."

"Well, what happened, sir?"

"She left for a dentist; Ruby did. She'd been going behind my back for quite sometime." he shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

Dorthy nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, sir."

Enjolras shrugged. "I'm alright. Thank you, though." he waited a moment. "Is everyone done with their essays?" there was a general round of nods. "Then pass them forward."

Enjolras took the stack from the front of each row and set the whole set on his desk. He clapped his hands together. "Today, then, is one of those days you all enjoy so much-"

Christopher smirked. "The last day?" several of the boys laughed.

Ignoring the joker, Enjolras continued. "Since it is such a beautiful day, I've decided that we'd go outside for awhile, read or something."

There was a murmur of delight as the students grabbed their books or notebooks. Many of them rushed outside to grab a good spot; a few stayed behind to gather other books that they needed for separate classes. Enjolras sighed and gather his own bag, intending to grade way-past-turned-in papers he'd neglected. There was a small cough that stopped him from heading out the door immediately. He turned around to see the meek, yet intelligent, Margret Doupose.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. It was rare that Margret spoke to her classmates and it was even rarer that Margret spoke to him. She did all of her work, mind you, but didn't participate and always hid her head in her overstuffed, leather-bound notebook. "Margret?" he hoped he didn't sound too surprised.

"Sir, I wanted to," she took a breath and closed her eyes. "Apologize for what happened to with Mrs. Enj- Miss Ruby."

Enjolras smiled ruefully. "Thank you, Margret. That means a lot."

Margret shifted her books in her arms. "Really, though. My parents, while they're still together for appearance's sake, hardly ever sit in the same room together they despise each other so much."

Enjolras frowned a little. Her forthrightness caught him off guard. "I.. I'm sorry."

She shrugged and gave a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing to worry about, sir. My father was caught in bed with another woman several years ago; my mother never forgave him."

Enjolras coughed uncomfortably. "Is there any specific reason you're telling me this, Margret?"

The blond girl's eyes flew open in shock. "Oh, oh my, no, sir! Are you angry? I am so sorry. I shouldn't have- I mean, I didn't mean to- It's just that I never-"

Enjolras smiled and held up a hand. "No, I am not angry, Miss Doupose. Merely curious. You never speak; why now? Why about this?"

Margret colored. "We have something in common now, sir. I guess I find it easier to talk."

Enjolras nodded and turned to go outside, but something about her face stopped him. She looked eager to share more. "Is there something else?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions.. about your stories."

"Come outside then. I need to "supervise" and the setting is nicer." he smiled and opened the door for her, following her out.

When they had found a bench suitable enough, Enjolras pulled out a folder. "If you don't mind, can I quickly grade these while we talk?" Margret nodded her head. "Thank you. Now, what is it about my stories you're confused about?"

"Oh, sir, I'm not confused. Just curious." she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Enjolras didn't look up from Rodger's horrid report on the effects of prostitution rings in the south. "About what?"

"When you tell us stories of the man- the one who tried to change France- you're talking about yourself, are you not?"

Enjolras' head snapped up so quickly he heard it pop. "How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure out really, but I can assure you, I am the only one who knows. You're from France, that much is obvious. You often get really sad some days and just stop talking and assign work that has nothing to do with what we're learning about; I guess this comes from loosing all those men. _Les Amis _weren't they called? Sometimes, when you talk about the revolution, you get really excited and it's like you're reliving it all again. Oh, and, I found a cockade on one of your bookshelves once."

Enjolras blinked. This girl was a master; he'd tried so hard to cover his tracks. He didn't want any of the children going home to their parents to tell them they had an revolutionary, most likely _wanted_ professor on their hands. He could lose his job and then how would his own children live?

He took a breath and widened his eyes. "You mustn't tell anyone, Margret! _No one_!"

"I promise, sir. But if I may ask one more thing?"

He sighed warily. "That depends; what is your question?"

"Who is the woman?"

"Woman?" he repeated, his heart beating faster.

"Yes. The one who "saves" the man. Who was she?"

"Eponine Thénardier, the first woman- and only- woman to crack the marble."

Margret lowered her voice. "Where is she, sir?"

"She passed away." Enjolras cracked his neck and looked off at the other students in thought. "We were going to get married, you see. I had fallen hopelessly in love with her and gotten her pregnant. Well, I had no idea what to do; I didn't know much about women at the time. Still don't, really. So, I sent her to a small village in southern France. When the battle at the barricades was over, all my family dead but one, I went to find her. She'd been in labor many hours by the time I got there and it was plain to see she was going to die. I had maybe five minutes with her before she passed."

In a whisper, Margret asked, "What was she like?"

Enjolras laughed sadly. "She was light, Margret. She could make your day better with just a smile or a nasty joke she learned from her estranged sister. Eponine could debate, too. She and I would stay up deep into the night fighting about rights and women and what to name our children. She was beautiful. Most people didn't think so, but I did. Her hair was near black and her eyes deep and dark as the night. I loved the way she would also walk around in her bare-feet. No matter what the weather or time she wouldn't wear shoes, but would complain about her toes being cold. She would hum when concentrating, too. And stick out her tongue a little. She protected us fiercely. And even when Marius- the man she loved for so long before I- became engaged to her sister-at-one-time, she smiled for him, though I could see how much it broke her. Eponine was this little ball of good in my world of bad and when she died, well, nothing could replace that."

Beside him, Margret had a small trail of tears flowing down her cheeks. She'd never met a man who loved someone so much. She had to know more. "But, Ruby? If you loved Eponine so much.."

Enjolras handed her his hankie and smiled again. "Eponine's baby- my first son- survived. On his fourth birthday I think, he asked for a mother because he didn't have one. I had run into Ruby- literally- weeks before and sort of formed an attraction to her. Looking back, I think I liked her because she reminded me of Niny; the way she could get riled up quickly, that sort of thing. A few days later, I just asked her to marry me and she said yes. I grew to love her over the years. Not the love I had for Eponine, though. She was a good companion and a wonderful mother."

"Do you regret it, sir? Marrying her?"

Enjolras looked at her with wide eyes. On any other occasion, he would have admonished her for being so forward, asking so many questions, prying into _his _life. But the way her eyes shimmered with tears and her hands clung to her notebook, Enjolras couldn't help but see some of his past self in her. Her zeal for writing, her inquisitiveness.

"No. I don't. She blessed me with three beautiful children. I would never give that back."

Margret nodded, out of questions. "I am sorry for prying, sir."

He shook his head. "Don't be. In turn, I have a question for you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Keep this between us, all of this." she nodded. "I am in need of a.. nanny of sorts for my youngest children, Jehan and Athena. Would you be interested? It would only be during the later portions of the week when I have tremendous amounts of work and you would be paid well."

Margret frowned. "I would have to ask my parents, sir."

"Of course."

She smiled. "But, yes, I would like that."

"Let me know next week, then?" Enjolras stood up and waved the others toward the school.

"Yes, sir."

He smiled at her. "Margret, thank you, for letting me get that off my chest."

She laughed. "I am glad I could help, sir."

* * *

_I really wanted to show some of Enjolras' job in this chapter, sooooo.. _

_Who would be interested in reading a Jehan/Cosette fic? Let me know, 'cause I sorta started one of the other night and I'm liking it so far. I think that eventually there would be some E/E goodness, so that's a plus. _

_Much love, _

_Jess_


	11. In Which She Returns

_I wanted to clear up Enjolras' student's ages. He is teaching mid-college aged students. I was a little worried about the appropriateness of his conversations with Margret, but one of my teachers and I are extremely close, but this is because he's also my youth leader. I don't know. (I have two notes at the end of this chapter, so don't skip over those.) _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

In Which She Returns

Margret Doupose was officially Athena and Jehan's favorite person on the face of the earth. Her parents- hardly caring what the twenty and one year old girl did- were flippant when she asked if she could fill the position. She'd been working for him for two months and, to be frank, they were the most blissful months of her life. Her new life, her new _home, _was all she could have dreamed for.

Margret was careful to act professional; she wanted to impress her professor, and she did. Of course, Margret thought he was particularly handsome, sometimes she compared him to the likeness of Apollo. She also thought that he was gentle and soft-spoken. Margret would never confess she had an inkling of adoration for the man. This was bound to happen, though; she knew that going in, but she didn't let it get to her. Enjolras was more than ten years her senior and the father of four. God knew he had the senses to know how to treat a young girl with respect and appropriateness.

Halfway into her third month of living with the Enjolras family, Margret was awakened in the night with the loud sound of a pipe clattering to the floor. She burst from her bed, nightgown and all, and flew down the call to Athena's room. The girl- now three- had been having sets of nightmares for the past few night and Margret had relocated herself to the room just three doors down. Lighting the lamp, Margret found Athena to still be in a peaceful state; Jehan on the other hand was cowering in the doorway.

Margret sighed when she turned around. As nervous as she was, she plastered a thin smile onto her face. "Did that wake you up, too?" she rubbed his shoulder and steered him down the hall toward the banister.

"What was that, Maggie?" he whispered, a tiny fist clutched into her nightgown.

"A pipe, I think. Nothing to worry about. Your father is probably figuring it all out right now. Go on and sit in my room. I'm going to check on the boys and find your father. I'll be right back." she pushed him lightly into the room and grabbed her robe, tying it on quickly before checking on Henry and Alfred. Both were still asleep.

Next, she pattered down the stairs slowly, still not entirely sure if Enjolras had heard the noise or not. She brandished her theology book just in case. It wouldn't hurt to beat some knowledge into the intruder if that's what it came to. On the last step, Margret took a slow look around and worried her lower lip. If Enjolras was awake, she couldn't see him.

"Mr. Enjolras? Sir? Are you down here?" she whispered harshly, cowering as she walked through the living room. "_Mr. Enjolras?!_"

A door flung open and Marius stepped out of it. "Margret?" he whispered, lowering her raised book. "What are you doing?"

"I heard a noise, a loud one." she straightened herself, hoping he wasn't angry.

"I heard it, too," he replied. "I thought I was the only one, so I went back to bed.." behind him, Cosette appeared with a similar look of confusion on her face.

"Where is Enjolras?" Margret heard the other woman whisper.

Marius shrugged. "Not a clue. You stay here, Cosette; I'll go and find him. You, too, Margret. Just in case. More than likely it's only Grantaire, but just to be safe.."

Margret frowned a little then nodded. "Yes, sir."

Cosette ran a hand down his arm as he walked away. "Be careful," she whispered nervously.

Margret slid into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Cosette stared at the other for a moment before mustering a sheepish grin. "Good morning," she said.

Margret couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, Mrs. Pontmercy."

Cosette sat down in a chair near the door. Margret noticed how she was looking more and more fatigued these days, but maybe it was just the darkness or that fact that it was not yet midnight. Still, Margret couldn't help but ask, "Are you feeling alright?"

Cosette looked out from underneath her hand. "Mhmm? Oh, yes. I'm feeling fine."

Margret nodded, sat down, and placed her hands under her legs. Cosette spoke up.

"I'm pregnant you know." her smile lit up the dark room. "That's why I seem so tired.."

Margret raised an eyebrow. She vaguely remembered Enjolras telling her not to ask Cosette why she had no children; that it was because she was unable to hold them in for very long. This would explain why Cosette was always sitting down, or lying down. Margret hoped Cosette didn't get to hopeful.

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. We're very excited."

Margret nodded uncomfortably. Luckily, Marius entered the room at that moment to relieve her of the situation. She stood up. "Sir?"

Marius looked between both women for a moment. "Someone was here. Someone knocked Enjolras cold on the back terrace."

Cosette gasped. Margret ran outside to see for herself.

* * *

Sure enough, Enjolras was lying face down on the stone terrace, completely unconscious. Margret grimaced at the large knot forming on his forehead. Marius suddenly stood behind her.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

Marius chuckled lowly. "Oh, yes. Several."

"Who then?"

After a moment, Marius said, "Ruby."

Margret was taken aback. Why would she even come back? "Mrs. Enjolras?"

"Certainly. She loathes Enjolras. I imagine she didn't just come here to knock him out, either."

"You mean, she stole something?"

Marius put his hands on his hips. "You really are preceptive." his tone was full of sarcasm, but in a loving way. Margret blushed anyway. "Anyway, I should probably go inside and check around to find out what she took. Run down to the cottage and get Grantaire; he'll put Enjolras back inside."

Margret nodded and ran inside to change quickly. She was pleased to see that Jehan had fallen asleep in her bed. She ran back down the stairs and out of the door, headed for the cottage. Knocking on the door, Margret waited for Grantaire, anyone, to answer. Finally, the door opened slowly.

Annabelle rubbed her eyes, squinting when she saw Margret. "Is everything alright?"

"I am in need of Grantaire's help, ma'am. Something's happened to Enjolras."

Annabelle nodded and left the door cracked while she went to find her husband. Margret, not wanting to stay outdoors, stepped in. She'd never seen the cottage before, only from afar. It was large and spacious, but furnished well. At only one floor, Margret noticed how Christophe slept in the corner and Margot shared one of the cottage's only two rooms with her new baby sister, Penny. Much of the home was focused on the fireplace in the center of the room and Margret couldn't help but feel comforted by the cabin-feel. Annabelle came out of her and Grantaire's shared room a moment later, him following, obviously still half-asleep.

He sighed when he saw her. "What happened, then?"

Margret stepped out of the home, him in tow. "Ruby happened."

The chill bit Grantaire in the butt and shook him fully awake. "Please, explain yourself."

"I was awoken by a sound, so I went downstairs to check on everything. Marius informed me that," she took a deep breath as they began to climb the hill. "Enjolras was out cold on the terrace. He figured that it was Ruby coming to take something. He wanted you to come in and get Enjolras inside and then take a look around."

Grantaire groaned when they reached the top of the hill; Enjolras was still just a few yards away, unmoved. "Why couldn't this have waited until the afternoon?"

Margret smiled. "Because the cover of night is too swell to pass up."

Grantaire agreed and lifted Enjolras into his arms, maneuvering him inside to be set down on the couch. By this time, Alfred had woken up as well. He was in the kitchen, speaking quickly with Cosette. Grantaire ran a hand through his hair and then poked Enjolras' cheek.

"When I used to get wasted- _beyond _wasted- he would just pour a bucket of water on me when I fell asleep too long. Should we do that?"

From in the study Marius yelled, "Go ahead. It would do the lad good."

Grantaire chuckled cruelly as he filed a bowl with cold water. He stepped over to Enjolras and tipped him off the couch, so it wouldn't get wet. Then he poured the water onto his friend's head. After a moment, Enjolras sputtered awake and sat up with a cough and a yell.

"Shit, Grantaire," he croaked, shaking out his hair.

Grantaire laughed loudly and slapped his back. "Welcome back, _mon ami_! We missed you."

Alfred, from the kitchen, couldn't help but grin. "Aba, you look ridiculous."

Enjolras scowled and clutched his head. He tried to stand up but wobbled and fell back onto the couch.

"Whoa. No. You sit back. I take it this is the first time you've ever experienced anything close to a hang-over, Enjolras? Just take it easy." Grantaire smiled and patted Enjolras' wet hair. He then held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Enjolras pushed his hand away. "Four."

"Good!"

Cosette came over and placed a cup of tea in Enjolras' hand. "What happened?" she implored.

"I.. I don't.. I can't remember."

"Did it have something to do with Ruby?"

"Mama?" Alfred gasped. "Is she here?"

Margret went over to the child and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "No, Alfred. She's not."

"Well, she was." Marius walked in, holding up a thick envelope. "She left something, as well as took something."

Enjolras groaned. "What did she take?"

"Really want to know?" Marius winced.

Enjolras nodded, instantly regretting it. His head pounded something terrible.

"Let's just say, more than 500 pounds."

Enjolras stood up. "_What?_"

Marius nodded, biting his lip. "But she left something: a letter for each one of the children."

"That doesn't matter now! That's larceny. God, when I get my hands on her!"

Cosette looked away from the front door. "You wont have to search for long."

Enjolras looked over toward the door. "Ruby?" he whispered.

She stepped out from the shadows, Charles standing behind her, his hand clamped in hers. "Enjolras, I can explain."

* * *

_Notes- 1) __I just recently put up a new Jehan/Cosette fanfic called 'The Difference.' Go over and check it out and don't hesitate to tell me your honest opinion. Thanks to __**J91**__ for being such a dear and having a wonderful conversation with me about it. 2) Last night I had my first hospital visit. Long story short, I sat down on my really old play-set and it sort of collapsed on me. This big red beam landed on my right arm and shoulder and it's crazy bruised. I also got like an inch long gash on my head and had to have four staples put in. That was exciting. Prayers for quick healing would be much appreciated. _

_Jess_


	12. Faulty Explanations

_So, my arm is slowly healing and the staples don't come out till Friday/Saturday, but thanks for all the well wishes. :) _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Faulty Explanations_

Enjolras gritted his teeth. "You can explain?" he growled.

Ruby nodded and looked over her shoulder at Charles for support. Enjolras' face slowly grew more red from embarrassment and anger.

"You think a damn explanation is going to cover this?" he bellowed; Grantaire flinched. Margret's vice grip on Alfred's shoulder tightened.

She leaned down and whispered, "You'd better go upstairs."

Enjolras heard her, though, and held up a hand. "No. He can.. _must _stay. He's.. old.. enough now."

Alfred shrugged away from Margret and folded his arms across his chest. He was eager to show his father just how much of a young man he was becoming. It was often that Enjolras overlooked Alfred. What with three other children, Enjolras had his hands full and he was convinced that Alfred could- and would- take care of himself. Alfred did as such most of the time. He would pass the day completing his studies, reading, and fishing with Christoph; he rarely got in two-cents with his father. Alfred was beginning to feel the effects of this way of life. He was not yet thirteen, but near enough. His maturity was well beyond his years and knowledge extensive. Alfred wanted to make his father proud. For he knew full well that Enjolras was somewhat of a scholar in his hay-day, and Alfred was intent on taking the same track. Without a mother of his own, Alfred needed for Enjolras to be there for him, but it seemed so often that Enjolras was berating Henry, walking with Jehan, or reading to Athena. The young boy understood the other children's needs, too. They had just lost their own mother and life was just beginning to settle down again. Enjolras needed to be there for them the most. Still, Alfred couldn't help but feel constantly jilted..

Margret glanced at Cosette, whose, being with child and an understander of children to boot, eyes brimmed with tears. The younger girl nearly rolled her eyes, but caught herself. Cosette would even more emotional now than she was before. _One day at a time_, Margret told herself. Reverting her attention back toward her teacher, Margret waited with bated breath, along with everyone else.

Ruby tentatively walked forward from the corner. Charles finally took a position closer to her, his hand resting protectively on her shoulder. It was the first time any of them had seen Charles and no one could deny that he was a good catch, looks wise. He was tall and extremely lean, with thick brown hair that was parted to the side. His eyes were bright green and his teeth white (after all, he was a dentist); a thin pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He looked more than uncomfortable. In fact, Marius was just about to go fetch the man a bucket just in case anything were to come up.

"Well, go on then."

Ruby licked her lips. Enjolras took this as a sign she was forming her words. She always used to do it once she'd returned home from a long day in town. How daft he was to not realize the truth..

After a moment, she clasped her hands together and walked toward the nearest kitchen chair. Placing her hands on the back of it, Ruby bit her lip. She sighed loudly then. "Fine! You win." Throwing her hands in the air, she sat down in the chair.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I don't have a sufficient enough explanation," she admitted.

Enjolras pointed toward the door. "Then leave and place the money back where you found it."

Ruby stood up at this. "I'm entitled to some of it. After all, it's my money, too."

Enjolras clenched his fists and took a threatening step forward. Marius reached for Cosette and locked eyes with Grantaire. He made a motion for the drawing room. The three filed out, speaking in hushed tones. Margret didn't know whether or not she should follow suit; she chose to stay behind, for Alfred's sake. The boy was beginning to shake with nerves. or excitement, she couldn't tell.

Enjolras shook his head. "I think you are mistaken, Miss Clarke," he used her maiden name on purpose; it felt good to see her face turn red. "For you see, the money is mine and always will be."

Ruby stood up quickly. "I deserve a share! I was the one who picked out this house and I was the one who found the-"

"But, it's all under my name. I suggest you hush." Enjolras' eyes flashed with something Ruby couldn't place. Margret muffled her gasp in her hand. This was _not _a place for Alfred to be anymore. Enjolras was taking a turn for the worst. Despite his wishes, she took his son's shoulder and steered him into the drawing room where the others waited.

Ruby clenched her jaw. "Hush? You suggest I _hush_?" her voice was low with venom.

Enjolras nodded. "You are but a woman, Miss Clarke. You own nothing here, so give me back my property and be gone at once!"

Ruby laughed stiffly. "This coming from the revolutionary! The one who wished to change the word with new laws, new freedoms for all! Well, expect women.."

"I never said anything about not wanting equal rights for women as well. Just save you."

Charles stepped forward. "Oy! You listen here, Mr. Enj-"

"You, sir, have no room to say anything in my home and I pray you hold your tongue!"

Charles knew Enjolras was right; there was nothing he could do. Ruby looked at him helplessly. It was obvious Enjolras loathed her and the money wouldn't be her's, so she dropped the thick envelope on the table. She pointed to the one still in his hands.

"Keep that one, then?"

Enjolras looked at it. "What for?"

"It's for the children." His grip became harder once the words fell free.

"Yes," he murmured. "The children."

The air of hate slowly depleted in the room until Ruby whispered, "May I see them?"

Enjolras' head snapped up, his eyes bright with an anger and hatred he had never harbored so completely for another living soul. "Of course not!"

"They're my children, as well, Enjol-" Ruby began. In all honesty, she was eager to see them just once. The months without them had been more difficult than she'd expected.

Enjolras, this time, walked forward so he was looming above his.. _wife_. The papers for the annulment of their marriage were still not completed. He still needed her signature and, after this, was bent on getting it that night.

"You gave up that right long ago. The moment you wrote the letter," he whispered.

"You forget that I was the one who held them within me for nine months. That I was the one who nursed them and changed them."

How could he forget? When she went into labor with Jehan, oh how nervous he'd been. He was so scared the same fate would befall her as it did Eponine. But when she came out all right, and the baby too..

Enjolras softened. "I have not forgotten, but, Miss Clarke, you seem to forget the fact that you left your children alone, without a mother, some for the second time."

Ruby looked near tears, but he felt nothing. She opened her mouth in retort. "I assume you have the papers drawn up then?"

Enjolras blinked. "Yes."

Ruby held out her hand. "Give them to me and I will be gone."

Enjolras rushed to his study, grabbed the papers, and thrust them into her hand. She signed every line careful and with skill. When the deed was done, she looked up, cold. "Well, I am sorry for the trouble I caused. I realize now, this was a bad idea." she turned around. "Come, Charles. We have a train to catch."

Charles nodded awkwardly. Just before she left the home, though, Ruby turned around and looked at Enjolras one last time. "Promise me you'll give them the letters?"

Enjolras nodded.

"Good."

* * *

_Thoughts? Questions? Predictions? Cookies? _

_Jesse _


	13. Regrets and Memories

_Thank you all for over 100 reviews. You have no idea how much I love writing this story, and hearing from you guys makes it even better. Thank you to the beautiful __**judybear236 **__for beta-ing me always and putting up with my stupid mistakes. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Regrets and Memories_

At the last moment, when he saw her pale blue dress, _the _pale blue dress, disappearing, Enjolras ran to the door. "_Attends_!" he called. Ruby turned around. "Your own; you may say good-bye to your own. If they are asleep, do not wake them."

The glee that was evident in her eyes made him sick.

Ruby rushed into the house and up the stairs. He followed closely behind. Inside Margret's room, the two found Jehan curled up in bed. Ruby tip-toed over and crouched down on the side of the bed. She ran a hand over his fine gold hair. Leaning forward, she pressed a firm kiss to his forehead; the boy stirred, but did not wake. Ruby then proceeded to Athena's room after giving her son one last long look before exiting the room. Athena, too, was asleep, but she woke once the door opened and Enjolras cursed himself for allowing this to happen.

Athena pulled up onto her knees and reached out her arms for her mother, a large smile graced her chubby face. Ruby ran forward and scooped the child into her arms, laughing quietly. After a moment, Ruby kissed Athena's temple.

Athena sighed. "Miss you," she whispered.

Enjolras saw the woman choke back a sob. Ruby handed the baby girl to Enjolras and wiped her eyes. She patted her daughter on the head and kissed her once more before whispering a quiet good-bye. Enjolras could feel cries building up in his daughter, but he refused to let her go. He followed the woman down the stairs and to the door. There, Ruby turned around again and gave Enjolras' forearm a squeeze. He couldn't help but notice the hatred her eyes held as well.

Athena reached for her mother, but Enjolras pulled her back. Ruby left after that.

Enjolras knew he would never forget his daughter's shrill screams for the rest of his days.

* * *

_Paris Hotel- 1839_

_This wasn't what he wanted._

_All the same, Enjolras willed himself to push the door open, still clutching to Ruby's waist tightly. She was positively radiant. She'd insisted she would change out of her wedding dress before they left for their "honeymoon." It wasn't really going to be much of a honeymoon; four days away from Alfred and then back home for work and motherhood. Ruby had picked her favorite dress to change into, his too. It was a pale blue dress with thin navy blue lines running down it. The color set off her orange hair beautifully and nearly took Enjolras' breath away when he'd first seen it. _

_As he checked in with the man at the front desk, Enjolras considered his options. He hoped Ruby understood where he was coming from. While he still thought her to be lovely, admirable, kind, and generous, he didn't love her; he would never love her. He was doing this for Alfred, as well as the fact that he _was_ getting lonely. _

_Either way, Enjolras knew somewhere in the back of his mind this wasn't a good choice. He figured she knew his feelings, she was like that, always able to tell. But maybe she didn't.. Come next year he would explain it to her. Better not ruin what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. _

_The man at the desk handed Enjolras the keys and with the two suitcases in hand, the newlyweds headed for the stairs. Ruby was prattling on about her cousin's untimely appearance at the reception and how her uncle's drunkenness could have ruined the whole night; Enjolras was barely listening. Finally, Ruby stopped halfway up the stairs, both verbally and physically. Enjolras turned around, a smirk of nerves on his face. _

"_What?" he asked, taking her hand. _

"_Are you even listening?" she asked. _

_Enjolras laughed; it echoed in the stairwell. "Of course, my sweet." He could see the blush spread across her cheeks; the endearment always did that to her. "Come along then. We haven't got all day." _

_Ruby smiled. "Technically," she said. "We have all of fours days, but whatever you wish." she smiled at him and slid the key into their room door. _

_It wasn't until later that night, or early the next morning, when Enjolras realized what he had done. Ruby's warm body was pressed up against his; this was too close for his liking. Still, he wrapped an arm around her bare shoulder. She murmured something and rolled over so she could place her head on his chest. Enjolras sighed. He turned his head away from her's, hoping she wouldn't wake. _

_A warm tear slid down his cheek._

"_I'm sorry, Eponine," he whispered, hoping maybe she heard._

* * *

One never knows the severity of an action once it's been committed. One never realizes how much it changes until it's done, and one never knows what it would have been like if the choice had not been decided in the way it had. For example, when Joly decided it was best for Lesgles to not treat his common cold with the medicine prescribed by some quack he found of the street, he gave his friend some of his own remedies, and in turn, Lesgles healed twice as fast. When Enjolras married Ruby, he didn't realize how much it would change his life. He didn't comprehend how it would bless him and hurt him.

As he turned away from the door, and attempted to hush Athena's screams, Enjolras regretted his decision to marry.

Well, he didn't regret it, per se. He had been blessed with three more children, of which, he couldn't live without, but spending all that time with Ruby, living in a lie, hurting her.. sometimes it wasn't worth it. That was, until, he'd actually fallen for her. It did happen sometime in their marriage. Eponine, certainly, was Enjolras' first love, only true love, too. He would never love Ruby as much as he had whole-heartily loved Eponine. The moment was one he would never forget and it was all because of Jehan, actually.

Ruby had just returned from the hospital when it happened.

"_Hand me him, please," she whispered, a little out of breath. _

_Enjolras grinned and placed the baby, his son, in her arms. The same joy that he felt when Alfred was born took over Enjolras' heart once more. He remembered how nervous he was during her labor; how he'd squeezed her hand so tightly she's cried out in pain, but laughed after he left go so quickly. A little more each day Enjolras was falling into her charm. As much as he hated it, Ruby was winning him over. _

"_He's so small," she marveled. Then she looked up. "We should count his toes again, 'Ras." _

_It hit Enjolras like a million bricks, like the guns shot at the barricade. He would never be able to explain it to her, or to himself, but something about the way she said that, something about the way her eyes shinned with innocence, grabbed Enjolras by the heart. It was then and there that he fell in love with his wife. _

_He leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Ruby blushed._

"_What was that for?" _

_Enjolras gulped and leaned forward again, so he didn't have to say it so loud. "I love you," he whispered, a breath away from her lips once more. _

_Ruby had cried, he remembered._

_It was the first, and only, time he had ever said it to her. _

* * *

Cosette settled into bed once more. She was tired, _too _tired. Because of her past failed pregnancies, she made it a point not to tell Marius; just in case. Soon, though, she wouldn't be able to hide it. She told herself it would be alright, this one would work, as long as she just rested.

The doctor had agreed with her, but he had his doubts. Cosette had miscarried at least five times, and she never made it past the fourth month. Now, Cosette was rapidly approaching the beginning of her third month. Every move and step she took caused her to fear more and trust less.

"Just don't tell him. He won't get his hopes up then.." she whispered, pulling the covers up to her chest.

Marius smirked and settled in beside her, rubbing his forehead. "Don't tell who what?"

She froze. _Of course_. "Ah. Don't tell Alfred about.. about the letters. I'm thinking Enjolras might not give them out."

Marius certainly looked suspicious, but nodded after a moment. "Seems to make sense enough." he moved to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close, but Cosette flinched. He sighed. "You've shied away a lot the past few weeks, Cosette, dear. What's going on?"

"I'm just.. tired."

"Of course you are." he pulled away and sank back into the bed.

Cosette, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, placed her head on his shoulder. "Darling, it's just that.. I want to, I do. But, I can't."

She could practically see him roll his eyes. "Why ever not?"

"I can't, alright. Wait awhile; maybe I'll explain."

"God, you're mental, woman."

* * *

_Gavroche was certainly not asleep; no one was. He was merely shut up with the rest of the children in the large banquet hall, waiting for some adult to come and retrieve them. He glanced at the old clock on the wall. What was it? Past mid-night or into the next morning?_

_Joly was at it again. _

_He'd had another nightmare, another round of drinks, another fight; this time, he'd chosen Eponine to pick on._

_In the kitchen, Joly was slumped against the counter, holding a bottle of wine in his hands. Combeferre was trying to distract him so Feuilly could, in turn, grab the bottle from his hands. In the corner, Eponine was a mess; Fantine tried her best to console the young girl. _

_Joly, usually the nicest of the all, had said the meanest things to her. He'd called her names, told her she was worth nothing, commented on her appearance, everything Eponine felt bad about. None of it had really angered her until he said, "Because of you, Enjolras got distracted. Because of you, he got you knocked up. And because of you, we're all here, dead, not there with the ones we love!" _

_Although Eponine knew it wasn't her fault, that they were all going to die anyway, no matter where she was, the words still hurt. She knew she'd distracted Enjolras, but she wasn't trying to. But she wasn't trying not to. _

_Ruby was gone now, forever. Eponine had kept a close watch as she bid adieu to her children and then left with Charles. She'd also seen the woman dart back in the house once everyone was back into some sort of calmness and steal the money she figured she "deserved." Eponine was powerless to stop her; Enjolras would probably never figure out. _

_She felt so alone, though she was with the ones she loved most. _

_She felt so.. so.. So much like she did when Marius never noticed her, except now, Enjolras wouldn't be there to save her._

* * *

_I get my staples out tomorrow at 2:30. Seriously, holla at me! _


	14. The Packages

_To the review from Please answer (Guest): Just gotta wait and see, sweetie! ;) _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_The Packages_

It was time.

"Children! Come downstairs for a moment!" Enjolras picked up the package and flipped it over. The pounding of little feet caused him to look up and set a small smile on his face. The four piled in and grabbed a seat.

Athena pulled on his legs; he swung her up into his arms and sat down on the nearest chair.

Alfred took a large bite of his apple. "What is it, Aba?"

Enjolras smoothed down Athena's hair and held up the package. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "These are from your mother." he watched as Henry's eyes grew wide. "She left them awhile back." he didn't specify that he'd kept them hidden for more than two months.

Henry held out hand and asked quietly, "May I see mine?"

Enjolras sighed and slid the paper out of the envelope. "Here." he passed the others out; Jehan would need help reading his, and Enjolras would read off Athena's, but the elder boys relocated to a private part of the house.

When Jehan finally gave up trying to read on his own, Enjolras laughed and took a seat beside his son. "Would you like me to read it?" he asked. Jehan nodded, curling up by Enjolras, resting his head on his shoulder. Athena laid her head on Enjolras's stomach, sucking her thumb. Lord help him when he read his little girl's letter.

"_My darling first-born, _

_You are something special. You are something magnificent. And you are something I treasure. From the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew you would be something great. I knew that one day you would grow up to be exactly like your father: strong and wise. I knew that you would choose to read instead of play, and for that, I am grateful. Oh, my darling Jehan, words cannot express how much I adore you, how much I love you. Every time you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes, I melt a little inside. And every time you ask one of your silly questions no one knows the answers to, I just want to squeeze you until all the stuffing comes out!" _Jehan giggled. "_One day, you will grow up. One day you will most likely rule the world with your smarts. I hope that then the day comes that you decide to leave and marry some beautiful girl, have your own fat babies, you'll always come home to me, your mother, who loves you more than all the stars and books in Daddy's library. To my precious, Jehan, I promise to always be there for you, even when I'm not around. I remain your mother always, not matter what happens, Mummy." _

Enjolras closed his eyes and swallowed back his tears. Oh, she loved him more than she loved anyone. Her Jehan, her precious boy. Enjolras bent down and kissed Jehan's head.

"Daddy," Jehan began. "Mummy.. Mummy still loves me, right? Just because she-"

Enjolras shook his head. "Of course, my son. Of course she still loves you. She always will."

Jehan smiled. "Good. Read Tina's letter now."

Enjolras smiled ruefully. "You say her name 'A-th-en-a,' Jehan. Not Tina." he pulled Athena up onto his chest, the way she always sat, and opened the letter. Athena leaned her head back so she could she Enjolras; the world was upside and she giggled. Enjolras already felt the tears build up again.

He willed himself to be strong once more.

"_My fire ball, _

_Athena Marie, you are my little girl, my world! Growing up with only brothers, and then only having sons, I was so used to men and they way the acted, and when you came, oh, I was nervous. I had no idea how I would tell you that boys are mean, they break your heart. I didn't know how to tell you that it's okay to cry, to be happy, to love something so much it nearly hurts. But, then, you smiled at me and your little finger held mine, and I think it just all fell into place. I knew it would be alright; we'd be alright. We would figure it out together; the two of us, the red-heads of the house. I pray your father does you well. It's going to be hard for him, you know. He's not used to girls. Go easy; don't make too many messes. When the first boy shows up, let your father have a heart-attack, and then tell him you'll always love him; he'll always be the first man for you. When you have your first heart-break, cry and tell him what it is that hurts. Don't bottle it all up, my sweet. It only hurts every one in the long run; I would know. _

"_Sweetheart, you're going to be wonderful; you're going to sweep everyone away with your charm and grace. I only hope to see it one day too. Love until the end, Mummy." _

* * *

That night, as Enjolras tucked the younger ones into bed, Alfred waited outside Athena's door. He wanted to show him his letter; the one that tore his heart. He heard the door opened and he fell back against the wall, suddenly scared. He heard his father blow out a breath and run a hand through his hair. He moved toward the staircase.

"Aba!" Alfred called.

Enjolras turned around. "Yes, son?"

"Can I talk to you.. about my letter?"

Enjolras closed his eyes and nodded, beckoning him down to his office. When the two had settled down, Alfred pulled the letter out from his own death grip. Enjolras, in a moment of need, poured himself a small glass of gin.

"Well?" he said after a moment.

Alfred sighed. "Why don't you just read it.." he slid the note across the desk. "Out loud."

Enjolras nodded and held it in his preoccupied hand.

"_Alfred, _

_I told myself I was going to be honest in all of my letters, so I shall be. I am an honest woman, most of the time, and I pride myself in saying what needs to be said. When I first met you, you were but six; a small little thing, the exact replica of your father. You were so excited to finally have a mother that you hardly left me alone the first week I arrived. It was nerve-wracking to get married and then suddenly have a child, I'm sure you can try to understand. You were always the one who confused me the most, I must add. I knew that you were someone else's, but I did not know who. That is, until a very short while ago. Eponine, was her name, I assume you know; she came from the gutters, nothing. She swept your father off his feet, using what, I don't know. But suddenly, there you were! Enjolras' first son, first child. And he wanted to do everything for you. So he did. He married me because of you and thus, my heart was shattered. I apologize if this is not the letter that you wished for. We never spoke much; I don't know much about your character. I can only advice you not to make the same mistake your father did._

"_Be a good boy and care for your siblings. Ruby." _

Enjolras took a deep breath, another swig of whiskey, another breath. He crumpled the letter up in his hand and threw it into the fire. Alfred winced. Enjolras set his glass down and leaned onto his desk, folding his hands in front of him. Alfred looked away.

"Look at me," Enjolras said.

Alfred wouldn't, he couldn't. Not after what he had done to mess it all up..

More forcefully, Enjolras said it again. "Look at me, Alfred."

The boy's head slowly turned. Enjolras fought the urge to gasp. God, he looked like her. What was he? Fourteen now? Yes. Fourteen. Enjolras hardly stopped to take a look and see how much his little boy had grown. He was shooting up like a weed, almost as tall as Enjolras now. His hair was like Enjolras'; golden, like wheat. His eyes, though, those were Eponine's. Dark like her's, deep like her's, searching like her's. He acted liked her, too, without even knowing it. Sometimes Enjolras would see him get confused over schooling and he would stick his tongue out a little in concentration, like she always did. Alfred was.. was Eponine's son, there was no doubt about that, and Enjolras needed to take care of him, like he did the rest.

"You are not Ruby's son, this is true; you never will be. Thank the Lord. But, Alfred, you are my son, and you are _not _a mistake. You are _not _to blame for this. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I was the one to.. Well, never mind. The point is: don't listen to her or her lies. She just wants to shake you up, make you nervous. Don't let her."

Alfred nodded, lowering his head.

"Are you really listening to me?"

"Certainly."

Enjolras laughed to himself. "Alfred, you are precious to me. You are exactly like your mother; I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aba?"

"Hm?"

Alfred sighed and wiped a stray tear off his cheek. "I love you."

Enjolras smiled and took his son's hand. "I love you, too, son."

* * *

Marius sat down, rubbing his knees. "Pregnant?" he breathed, still shocked.

Cosette nodded. She rubbed her stomach. It had been three weeks past the point she usually lost the child at. The doctor had said she was doing well with just resting, taking it easy. He said that Cosette should continue to do the same, but keep her mind in perspective.

"Yes." her breath hitched with emotion. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking.. I'm.. I don't know." Marius stared at the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm excited, yes. Of course. But.. nervous. What if- What if anything happens?" he looked up, eyes imploring.

"If anything happens," Cosette took his hand and smiled. "We'll get through it together."

Marius smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to be a father!" he smiled and kissed his wife on the lips.

* * *

_There's been a certain lull in the past few chapters, but don't worry; that'll pick back up. ;) Review please!_

_Jess_


	15. A Proposition

_Thanks again for all the love!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_A Proposition_

Weeks past and Enjolras' world fell back into routine. With Cosette's pregnancy, there was much to be done. It seemed to him that the Pontmercy's would never leave; not that he minded. They were becoming instilled into his life once more. Margret was doing just as well as when she'd begun, if not better. On one dreary evening, when the rain refused to stop and the wind blew so hard Jehan was afraid the house would fall down, Grantaire came forward to Enjolras with a question.

Like they always did, once a week Grantaire and his family would venture up to the "big house," as his children called it, for supper. Cosette and Annabelle would talk baby, the kids would play, and the men would do whatever pleased them. On this night it seemed more and more like the Grantaires would have to spend the night unless they wanted their little ones to catch a cold; the children were brimming with excitement. Upstairs, they were building a fort out of blankets and pillows they could all sleep under and Cosette was helping Annabelle get one of the rooms upstairs a little situated for her and her husband. Margret sat beside the fire, speaking with Marius about his time with the revolution.

Grantaire walked over to where Enjolras was standing by the window. Enjolras looked over and smiled; Grantaire returned the gesture. "Your Margret can certainly cook, as can my Annabelle."

Enjolras sighed and rolled his eyes. "She's not 'my Margret.' She's an employee and a student."

Grantaire laughed. "I know! I just like giving you a hard time about it. But, she is becoming part of the family, you must admit."

Enjolras nodded and took a sip of his drink. "That she is."

Grantaire smacked his lips. "There's no beating around the bush with you, I suppose-"

Enjolras squinted his eyes, still looking out the window; he was growing irritated. The day had certainly been a full one. "What?"

The other man sighed. "Let me finish!"

"Fine. I apologize."

Grantaire smiled softly. "I'm planning this trip, you see."

"Where to, pray tell?"

"France. Paris, actually."

"Excuse me?" Enjolras' tone was flat, though he was more than surprised.

"I think it's time the three of us seek closure."

"Coming from you, that's rich." Enjolras scoffed and threw down his drink.

"But really, Enjolras! With Ruby gone now, and Eponine's death, _Les Amis_... I don't know. I think we need to go back; see it for ourselves."

Enjolras shook his head. "You're insane. I am not going back there!"

Grantaire nodded. "I figured you would say that. I'm going whether you or Marius join me or not, but just keep in mind, the offer stands until the moment the boat pushes off." he paused. "Just think about it, Enj? Will you?"

Enjolras sighed. France? Go back? The idea was preposterous. Yet, a wonderfully enticing one. Yes; he would think about it. But instead, he found himself answering with a terse, "No." Grantaire nodded and ran an hand through his hair.

"I figured that as well."

* * *

"Margret," Enjolras called a few days later. "Would you come in here please?"

He heard a muffled 'yes sir' and there were the sounds of multiple pairs of feet scampering toward his office. Margret came in, laughing, with Athena on her hip. "Yes, sir?" she asked.

He motioned toward the chair before him. "Would you please sit down?" he made his tone sound as inviting as possible.

Margret eyed him warily. "Of course, sir." she set Athena down in the chair beside her.

Athena looked up at her father and waved slightly. He smiled warmly and waved back before pressing a finger to her lips, telling her to stay quiet. She nodded and imitated the gesture. Enjolras looked back at Margret, who was studying Athena's messy hair.

"Margret?"

She snapped to attention. "Yes, sir?"

"I'd like to ask for your advice on something."

She let out a deep breath. "Oh! I was afraid you were going to dismiss me or something!" she smiled tentatively.

Enjolras laughed and shook his head. "_Mais non, mademoiselle! _Certainly not! After all you've done, I would never do that." she nodded. "I would like to ask you if you think it would be too.. wrong of me to return to France?" he left the question hanging, yet she did not answer, so he continued. "Grantaire is planning a trip to return, just for a few weeks, and he asked if I would go along; something about.. closure? I think Marius might have agreed, but that could change, depending on the baby. I want to know if you think it would be cowardly of me to stay behind? Or too soon for me to return?"

Margret hesitated before answering. "I don't know if I'm the right person to ask, sir," she finally said.

Enjolras waved her comment off. "Don't say that! I asked you, so I want to know what you think. Would I have asked you if I didn't?" his eyes twinkled and she sighed.

"I think you should go."

Enjolras took a moment to let her answer, given so quickly, sink in. "_Ah bon?_"

She stared at him. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't speak a lick of French." she colored and he smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Oh, well, yes, certainly! It has been what, fourteen years, since the revolution, sir? I think that's more than enough time to let things settle. I don't think you should be afraid; nervous, maybe, but no one will be there to hurt you." she chuckled.

Enjolras then asked, "Why?"

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Why what, sir?"

"Why should I return?"

"For exactly what Grantaire seeks: closer."

Enjolras nodded and pursed his lips. "I don't think I would bring the children. I mean, I'm not stating that I will go. I have much to think about; Marius to talk to."

Margret smiled and nodded. "Cosette and I will be here, sir."

"And school? I will be gone for three weeks at the least."

"It is nearly vacation."

He leaned forward. "And what if something does happen?"

Margret stared at him again. In his eyes, she could really see his deep-seated anxiety. God, he was scared something would happen! Margret placed her cold hand on his warm one; he didn't flinch or draw back, just left it there.

"Enjolras," she said quietly. "Trust me, nothing will happen. You will be perfectly safe."

Enjolras then drew away with a huff. "Thank you, Margret. Your words do me good; I will _think _on it. But don't tell Grantaire!"

"Certainly not, sir."

* * *

That night, Enjolras decided to tuck Henry into bed last; he had to speak with the boy and the others would get impatient if he spent the longest in his room. He pushed the door open and laughed when he saw Henry sitting at his desk, a map in front of him. Enjolras took a seat on the bed.

"What are you doing, son?" he asked after moments of silence.

"Nothing," came the mumbled reply.

"It actually looks like quite a lot of something." Enjolras stood up, towering over his son's shoulder. On the hand-drawn, obviously child-made map, there were red lines drawn around what seemed to be the estate, one large circle behind the duck-pond. Enjolras slipped the paper away from Henry and held it up to his face; he then handed it back and put his hands on his hips. "Running away then?"

Henry blushed and turned in his seat to face the wall. Then he turned around and looked up at his father. Enjolras raised an eyebrow. Since Henry's head was only waist high to Enjolras when the boy was sitting down, the _ouff _that came out of Enjolras when Henry wrapped his arms so tightly around his waist was well deserved.

It was rare that Henry and Enjolras did anything together, they certainly didn't hug. Enjolras awkwardly patted the ten-year-old's head before sighing and pulling him onto his lap as he sat back down on the bed.

"What's bothering you, _ma gar__çon_?" he whispered into his brown hair; out of all of them, Henry was the only one to be brunette. After all, he was the milk-man's son.

"I miss her."

Enjolras sighed and rubbed Henry's back. "Do you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is this because of your letter?"

Henry paused. "Yes."

"What did it say?"

"That she loved me.. loves me. That choosing to take me in was the best choice she ever made."

"May I read it?"

Henry froze.

"Henry?"

"I may have torn it up and fed it to the stray cat outside."

Enjolras, despite the circumstances, laughed loudly. "Oh, Henry!"

Henry looked up, frowning. "You're not angry?"

"No! Quite the opposite. I'm tempting to do the same with Alfred's, but he said he wanted to keep it."

Henry returned his head to the space between Enjolras' neck and shoulder. "I hate her, too."

Enjolras nodded. "Can I be honest?"

"Yes.."

"Me, too."

"But why? She said that she loved you in my letter."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she did."

"Don't you love her?"

"I did. I do still.. a little. She was the one to give me you, and Jehan, and Athena. I love her for that. But I don't love her for leaving you."

Henry sighed. "You'll never leave me, right? Because.. Mama and Papa already did and.." Enjolras felt a tear hit the base of his neck. "I don't want to live without _you_, too."

Enjolras brushed Henry's hair back and looked him in the eye. He wiped the tears from his cheeks. "My son, I promise you, I will never leave you alone. I will always be here for you."

Henry smiled sadly. "Father?"

"Yes."

"Alfred told me about her. _Mademoiselle _Eponine."

"Did he?" Enjolras bit his lip to keep from chuckling.

"I think I would have liked her to be my mother, too."

Enjolras grinned. "Yeah? I would have liked that as well, Henry." he paused. "Now, if you're still intent on running away because you think I'm going to leave you, I'll help you pack!"

* * *

_Daddy!Enjolras makes my heart melt! Please review!_

_Jessica _


	16. A Choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_A Choice_

"I'll go," was all he said before he left the room.

Grantaire was stunned. The fact that Enjolas had made his decision, and so quick, left him without words. Finally, he stood up and quickly followed the other.

"Well. Well, good! Great, even! Marius agreed to, as well."

Enjolras, heading for the back door, grunted. "Wonderful."

"You don't sound so excited, _mon ami_?" Grantaire laughed and drew up beside Enjolras, struggling to keep up with the other's insanely fast pace. "I mean, I'm not really that excited either, but I think it'll do some good."

Enjolras flung open the glass French doors that led to the back patio. He wrinkled his nose, braced his legs, and put his hands on his hips. Grantaire leaned on the doorframe and looked at his fingernail.

After a moment, he asked, "What's troubling you?"

Enjolras ignored the question. "When is it that you said we would leave?"

Grantaire scoffed and replied, "I didn't and the beginning of next month."

Enjolras nodded and turned around on his heel. "That gives me enough time then." he entered the house quickly.

"Time for what, Enjolras?!" when he didn't answer, Grantaire raised his voice. "Time for what!"

"Time enough to take all the children along, too, of course."

Grantaire followed Enjolras into his office. "Wait- wait a moment! You can't take the children; I'm not evening taking _my_ children."

Enjolras shrugged, as he continued to place papers into drawers. "Oh, I know, but I'm closer with my children." he held up a hand. "Don't make excuses; I don't care."

"Enjolras, this time is for you, Marius, and I! The children can't come along. In fact, I won't let them. If you're so intent on bringing them, just stay home."

Enjolras looked up and frowned. "I can bring them if I choose."

Grantaire sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. "You love them, we all know that, but there is an uneasy air once more in Paris. Children wouldn't be safe."

Enjolras groaned. "But it will be for so long. What if they become worried that I won't come back?"

"You'll come back, you know that. Just tell them not to worry. And it'll only be for one month at the most."

"I'm becoming a woman," Enjolras moaned as he placed his head on the desk.

"No. You're just an overprotective father with children who don't have a mother."

"Don't remind me."

"Margret will take care of them."

"_I know!_"

"Then quit whining, 'Ras! Come on; the three of us have things to plan."

"I'd rather drink," Enjolras mumbled.

Grantaire laughed loudly and grasped Enjolras by the shoulder. "Oh how the tables have turned!"

* * *

The beginning of next month was only a week away and this Grantaire forgot to mention. As the days flew past and the trio prepared for their trip, the children began preparing for the beginning of the new school year, and Margret helped Cosette search for a new cottage nearby, Enjolras became more and more nervous.

Marius and Cosette had made the choice to find a house close, this was true and very happy news; their two servants, _Monsieur et Madame _Fickes would be on their way soon. It was only a matter of finding a home. Grantaire and Annabelle, as well, were going to start searching for a new home. All three families needed each other sorely and they wouldn't go more than five miles away if their lives depended on it, but it would be a hard and long search to find exactly what they needed.

Thursday eve, two days before the three men would leave, the three families gathered in the Enjolras' kitchen. Every husband had some piece of news for his family and every family member waited anxious behind the island.

Marius went first: "We've found a home." there was a general sound of glee. "It's merely down the road. Old Hambershome wishes to move back to Ireland and he said he would simply give us the house while he's gone. He doesn't know how long he'll be gone. Four years at the least, but when he returns we'll most likely know of another place we can move to."

Annabelle turned to Cosette. "Hambershome's home is lovely. Have you been through it?"

Cosette shook her head. "No. But we're going once Marius returns." she smiled softly.

"Forget that." Annabelle laughed. "We can go without them. Margret, you'll come too I expect?"

Margret looked away from the floor. "Certainly," she stuttered.

Grantaire cleared his throat. "Annabelle and I have _also _found a home."

Annabelle beamed and nodded. "It's two miles away; up over the back hill, Enjolras. Ridley Estate. When we stumbled upon it, it was abandoned. So we inquired about it in town and the lawyer for the home said its owners had long since moved away, and only wished a moderate penny for it; just to get it off their hands."

Cosette touched Belle's elbow. "We'll make a day of it. We'll go to our new home and then yours! Margret, _Madame _Fickes will be happy to watch the children so you can come along. You need a break anyway, darling."

The room settled down once more and Enjolras turned to his children.

"I'll be leaving next week with your uncles for a trip back home," he said.

Henry frowned. "Home? This is your home."

Enjolras chuckled. "Yes. You're right, Henry. But I'm not originally from England; I'm from France. We're going back to.. take care of some things." he smiled. "I wont be gone long. A few weeks, that's all."

There was a general nod.

"You'll mind Margret then? And Cosette and Belle? I won't put up with horrid children." he winked at Alfred, who smirked. "Because you know what I do with horrid children?" he crouched down at their level and pulled a nasty sneer; the fear in their eyes was both evident and humorous. Grantaire showed up behind his back.

He grabbed up Athena and headed out the door, yelling, "Feed them to the ducks!" his own children followed him out the door as he raced for the duck pond.

Athena squealed with delight the whole way.

* * *

Margret knocked on Enjolras' door late that night. A muffled grunt of entrance came through from the other side. She entered and left the door open.

"Sir?" she asked. The curtains were shut and the covers pulled down, but Enjolras wasn't in the room as far as she could tell.

"Oh, ah, over here, Maggie." she heard his voice come from the large closet on the side.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she laughed, pulling the door to the closet open.

"Packing," he replied, behind a layer of coats.

"Generally one packs outside of a closet, sir."

He laughed uncomfortably. Never had he been so nervous for one measly trip. "Right, yes. Here." he thrust an unfilled suitcase into her hand and she fell back into the room. He came out of the closet with a red face. "I've never really done this before.."

Margret smiled and set the suitcase on the bed. She flipped the worn lid open. "I can tell. Hand me something then."

Enjolras turned back to the closet. He didn't really have much, but it was still full due to the fact Ruby had left much of her belongings. "I shouldn't need much at all," he said as he brought over a few shirts. "I mean, I don't expect to be changing very often; a wash will do fine."

Margret nodded as she folded the clothes into the suitcase. She reached for the next pile, but found none. Turning her head, she saw Enjolras sitting on the floor, a brown dress in hand.

"Enjolras," she whispered; she was afraid that if she spoke he would be angry, but he looked up with sad eyes.

"This was Eponine's, you know? They let me keep it when they buried her." Margret didn't want to know who 'they' were, so she waited until he continued. "I guess Ruby found it awhile ago. There's a wine stain on the back that wasn't there before.."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Enjolras shrugged and hung it back up. Margret moved to say something, but he didn't seem like he wished to speak anymore, so she nodded and left the room. Before she could close the door, she heard a glass break against the wall.

* * *

_Eponine sat up in bed quickly. There 'twas; that dream again. Nearly every night, the same dream, the same outcome, no matter what she did to change it. _

_She felt her feet hit the floor and her hand twist the doorknob. She didn't really know where she was heading; it was all a blur around her. She ended up in the kitchen and who else should be there but Joly. Since the words he had spoken, there was an uneasy air between the pair, one that couldn't be shaken. _

_Still, Eponine realized she was, in fact, extremely hungry. She pulled open the bread-box and cut a slice for herself and Joly. She placed it in front of the man who's head rested on the table. _

"_Joly," she whispered. "Eat this." _

_He looked up, surprised to see her talking to him. He ate the bread anyway. When he'd finished, he watched her watching him. "I'm dreadfully sorry," he finally said. _

_Eponine nodded. "I know. I forgive you." _

"_Merci." _

"_Enjolras is going to France, you know. With Marius and Grantaire." _

_Joly smiled bitterly. "Should be interesting." _

"_I thought so, too." _

_Joly stared at her; she knew something, but wasn't willing to part with it. He asked anyway. _

"_What is it you know?" _

"_I don't know anything," came her cool reply. In truth, she didn't. She could only guess, and hope it wasn't true._


	17. Mermaids

_Sorry for the longer wait. Been a little busy. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Mermaids_

"Are you sure there won't be pirates, Daddy?" Jehan clutched his father's hand tighter as he jumped from the carriage.

It was voyage day. A large group of French and British citizens traipsed down the cobblestone road in hopes they would reach their boat on time. Jehan had spent most of the two hours ride from their home to London asking his father incessant questions about pirates and Indians and mermaids. Henry had always interrupted with his own version of answer, leaving Enjolras no time to actually answer his son's questions.

Enjolras smiled and squeezed Jehan's hand. "I am certain."

"What about Indians?"

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. "I'm fairly certain about that as well."

"And mermaids?"

"If I see a mermaid, Jehan," he said, grinning widely. "I will be sure to tell it hello for you."

Jehan seemed pleased, so he shut his with mouth a smile. He lowered his head to Athena, who was in the baby-carriage Margret was pushing.

"Did you hear that, Tina? Daddy's gonna tell a mermaid hello for me!" he whispered.

"Father?" Henry asked.

"Hmm?"

"Mermaids aren't real, right?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I don't know, Henry. Ask Jehan; he seems to be the resident mermaid expert."

Henry rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets; Marius grinned from behind the Enjolras family.

"I saw one once, Jehan!"

Jehan turned around with a gasp. "Did you really, Uncle Marius?"

Marius nodded. "Of course. I'm sure your father will, too."

"What did it look like?"

"A mermaid."

"Did it have blue hair? That's what my picture book says."

"I think it had purple hair."

Jehan nodded. "Oh.."

"But it had a blue fin!"

Cosette slipped her arm around Marius' waist. "You really mustn't tease the boy," she said in a low voice.

Marius shrugged and held her tighter. "I have to practice now, don't I?"

Cosette sneered. "No."

He laughed. "Yes; I think I do."

The docks appeared 'round the next corner and Enjolras' heart began to beat rapidly. God, he was nervous. He stopped, not wishing for the children to go any further.

"Here's where we say adieu, then," he said, a thin smile on his face.

Jehan's face fell. "I don't want to say good-bye, Daddy."

Enjolras crouched down and brush a hand through Jehan's hair. "Neither do I."

Behind his children, Grantaire said goodbye to his rapidly growing family; Annabelle was officially pregnant with their fourth child and Enjolras swore he could see the first gray hairs appearing on his friend's head. Marius was quietly reassuring Cosette everything would turn out alright and the baby would stay in until he came back. (She was convinced the baby would decide to pop out without him being there.)

"But we have to," he continued. "Now, come on! Big hugs."

Jehan threw his arms around Enjolras' neck and pressed a light kiss to his father's hair. "I hope you really do see a mermaid, Daddy," he whispered, before letting go and hanging onto Margret's dress. Enjolras stood up and wrapped his arms around Henry, telling him to be good for Margret. Henry nodded and promised he wouldn't run away; he pulled away and looked toward Alfred. At first, Enjolras held out his hand for Alfred to shake, but the boy gave his father a hug instead. Enjolras smiled, returned the hug, and patted Alfred's back.

"You're the man of the house now, Alfred. Do me proud."

Alfred nodded and pulled away; he was beaming. "I will, Aba."

"I know," Enjolras chuckled.

Next, he stooped down and kissed Athena's forehead. "Be good, _mon amour._" he looked up and gave Margret a grin. "Thank you, Maggie."

"You're welcome, sir," she answer.

He rolled his eyes. "Please. Call me Enjolras."

She sighed. "You're welcome.. Enjolras."

* * *

The ship creaked and Marius felt his stomach roll over. He reached for the pail and Enjolras winced, waiting. When the feeling passed, Marius coughed and rested his head on his pillow. One more day until they landed; one more day of salt-spray and hard biscuits. Marius had gotten the worst of the sea-sickness, Grantaire was fine, and Enjolras had been only a little affected at the beginning of their journey. It seemed now like the trip would never end. Enjolras was itching to feel the steady ground beneath him again, to see grass, and buildings.

Grantaire had said they would be staying at _H__ôtel de la Rose, _a quaint little hole-in-the-wall that surely wouldn't inquire about their constant comings and goings. He also mentioned that it was near the Musain, or what was left of it.

The thought alone made Enjolras want to be sick, too.

* * *

When the trio finally made it off the ship (Marius had kissed the ground with happiness), they headed straight for the hotel. With every step, Enjolras became more and more nervous, more and more angry. France was certainly different. More.. bustling, more alive. Everything looked different to him, but yet the same. He could almost feel the day when they had stood upon Lamarque's coffin and..

He shook the feeling off. Not yet, not now.

_Hôtel de la Rose _was what Grantaire had said it would be: quaint, tiny, perfect. With three separate rooms, Enjolras was thankful that he would be able to at least get some time to himself. Their days would be full, as Grantaire said. Apparently, he'd planned out much of the trip. But for the rest of the day, they would rest. Then, the following day, he said they could go off on their own if they wished.

Enjolras figured he would visit the library; just to get himself started. Marius was more than eager to visit the home in which he had first met Cosette; Grantaire wanted to go to the bars he always frequented.

Though, their plans changed the next morning.

After the revolution, with _Les Amis _practically destroyed, their bodies had been delivered to their parents. Their parents, most of them at least, had made the decision to put them all on the same plot of land right outside of Paris; on a piece of farmland Boseut's father owned. They had called it _T__erre des Fils et des Étudiants, _or Land of the Sons and Students. Marius decided he would go there, pay his respects. Enjolras, of all of them, agreed that it was the right thing to do first off.

So, the three took the ride to the countryside in silence. They arrived by noon, famished, depressed, and ready to get the outing over with. Marius stepped out first; a bitter draft hit in him the face and he pulled his coat closer. He cocked his head to the others.

"Come on then."

The other two followed to the long drive that lead to an old farmhouse. At the top of the drive, a little off to the left, enclosed in an iron fence square, rested _Les Amis_. Marius pushed the gate open with much effort and stepped in.

It was quite cramped. He remained pressed against the fence, feeling that if he were to step on any of the grave sites, they would come up and haunt him. Grantaire and Enjolras, on the other hand, walked about freely. Grantaire stopped at Bahorel's gravestone. He twitched his nose and looked away. Enjolras stood by Combeferre and Courfeyrac, they rested side by side.

Slowly, he read aloud. "Augustine Combeferre, beloved son and fighter, scout and friend. Marco Courfeyrac, scholar, lover, freedom bringer." he felt tears build up behind his eyes.

Behind him, he heard, "Joly never did become a doctor, did he?"

Grantaire laughed a bitter laugh. "_Non. _The fool didn't." a pause. "And Feuilly's fan-painting business never took off the way he wished.."

"We should be here," Marius whispered.

Enjolras nodded. "Yes, we should be. But we aren't."

Another pregnant silence.

"I always did believe in it, you know?" Grantaire said, brushing the dust away from the words on Jehan's tombstone. "The revolution."

Keeping his back turned, Enjolras closed his eyes. "I figured you did."

"I tried to be a better _Ami_," Marius added. "I was so distracted."

Enjolras turned around. "You don't have to make excuses to me. It's in the past now."

"I still feel the need to make amends."

Enjolras chuckled, shaking his head. "You shouldn't. We did what we did, they did, too. We were just the ones to live through it."

"Barely."

"If Eponine hadn't of fallen for you, Enjolras," Marius asked. "Do you think it would have been different?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I suppose."

"Do you think she would have.. done something.. rash?" he continued.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes and looked at Marius. "For you? Anything."

Marius ran a hand through his hair. "I should have told her.. how much.. I cared."

Grantaire looked over his shoulder. "We should have fought harder. Maybe it would have worked.."

Enjolras looked back at the tombstones behind him. "We should have died, as well."

* * *

_This is a pretty uneventful chapter. But, I wanted to get them to France and get them to the graves. I don't know. Not my best. :/_

_Jess_


	18. La Maison Est Où Le Coeur Est

_Aw! You all are so sweet!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_La Maison Est Où Le Coeur Est_

Margret was nervous. The day had only just begun and she had already tripped over something that was usually so routine. She supposed it was the day's plans. Annabelle and Cosette were going to visit their new homes today, and after the arrival of _Monsieur et Madame _Fickes, they had kept their promise and invited Margret to come along. She couldn't exactly pin-point what it was about the impending outing that made her heart beat so quickly; it could have something to do with the fact that she felt so small around the other two women, so hidden. She didn't even know Annabelle actually knew her name until the day Enjolras had made his announcement about his trip to France. Margret didn't know Grantaire's wife very well, but from what she _had _seen, she thought her to be pompous, too quite, and always tired. She hoped the day would open her eyes to who _Madame Grantaire _really was.

Henry groaned from the kitchen table. "Margret, there's a shell in my egg again!"

From the stove, Margret turned around with a thin smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Henry," she said curtly. "I have a lot on my mind."

Across the table, Alfred wiggled his eyebrows at Jehan, who looked utterly confused. Margret shook her head and looked away. In fact, Alfred had the correct idea; she did have more on her mind than just the day's outing. There was one other particular thing that plagued her and it went by the name of Oliver Green. _But, _she didn't have time to dwell on him at the moment. She had to get the children in their respective places. Alfred and Henry had to go to Sir Edwards, their tutor down the road; that wouldn't be a problem. She simply shooed them away for the day. Jehan and Athena would spend the day with _Madame _Fickes who would be arriving any moment.. she hoped.

Ten minutes past the hours, _Madame _Fickes arrived and greeted the children with warm hugs. They took to her like birds to branches and Margret was soon forgotten. Good. That would give her time to straighten up the kitchen, change, and possibly finish her letter home before it was time to depart.

* * *

Miss Dupose only finished two things on her list of 'to-do's; the letter home would have to wait. Braiding her blond hair quickly, she slipped on her shoes and headed down the stairs. Cosette was waiting at the table, a pen and paper in hand so she could describe the home to Marius in her next letter. While Margret generally liked Cosette, there were sometimes the girl was so kind Margret wished she could knock some sense into her. And when Marius and Cosette were together, it sometimes became awkward for everyone else in the room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pontmercy." Margret smiled and closed the cabinet door after fetching an apple. She offered one to Cosette, who shook her head.

Cosette sighed and smiled. "I know you have trouble with this, but, please, call me Cosette."

Margret nodded. "How is your husband faring, Cosette?"

"Very well, or so it sounds. He mentioned visiting his friends' graves a few days past. Must have been hard.."

Margret looked over toward the back door where Belle suddenly swept in. "Good afternoon, ladies!" she grinned. "Ready to go?" she asked, already half-way to the front door.

Cosette and Margret shared a look and giggled. "It appears we have no choice," Cosette said, following the other.

* * *

The Pontmercy cottage was first. Annabelle figured it would be a nice spot to eat their packed lunch and sketch a little something for the baby's new room. The home, upon first entrance, looked like one a dwarf might live in. The ceilings were rather low, and the back of the staircase was directly in front of the person entering when they opened the door. A study lay off to the left, and to the right was the parlor. Behind that was what Cosette said would be her own sort of study; she planned on opening somewhat of a shop. She hadn't exactly decided what she would sell yet, but she was working on ideas. To the left of her study was the open kitchenette. It was more or less a breakfast kitchen, but Cosette and Marius only planned on living there until their child was, at the most, five. Having a larger kitchen would have not been necessary.

Cosette then found the basement stairs and announced from the bottom if was the perfect place for the Fickes to live. Then, after trekking all the way up and falling down into the couch (for the house came furnished), Cosette reached for her food. Because of her petite figure, she looked to be almost ready to give birth than only be in her sixth month, and Margret couldn't help but wonder how ridiculous she would look when she reached her ninth.

Annabelle, in her third month, was quiet while eating before she said, "Margret, I seem to have acquired a letter that was meant to be delivered to you. I have no clue how it came to my home, probably as one of my own. It's from an Oliver Green." she smiled brightly and passed the letter across the coffee table.

It took all of Margret's strength to note rip the letter from Belle's hand and tear it to shreds; how mortifying! She looked down at the envelope and fingered the edge before pressing it into her pocket. Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

Margret nodded. "Later."

Cosette grinned. "Is this Oliver a special friend of yous?" she rested her hands on her stomach.

Margret shrugged. She didn't actually know for sure. Oliver was one of her eldest friends from back home. She missed him dearly, and lately, they had been writing an enormous amount of letters and he even mentioned coming to visit her. He had deep-set eyes the color of amethysts. His fine, curly, black hair was on the longer end. He was very tall and had a lean build. His skin was white, like a doll's. He had hollow cheeks and full lips.

"He could be," she answered. "One day."

Cosette squealed and Belle looked impressed. "Well," she said, approvingly. "Invite him to supper when the men return. I want to approve of him; I'm sure Enjolras would like to, as well." the woman stood and headed for the stairs.

Margret followed. "And why is that?"

Belle laughed a rich laugh. "Enjolras adores you. You are like his own flesh and blood, and anyone related to Enjolras, is related to me." she winked and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Around mid-afternoon the group of women finally arrived at Belle's new home after oodling over the new baby room and thinking up possible names. Ridley Estate was about the same size as Enjolras' home, if not bigger. It was very open and paintings left behind hung all over the walls and carpets lined the floors. It did not have a second floor, but it did have immense ceilings, humongous windows, and an overgrown, yet landscaped yard. From the back of the home, one could clearly make out the top of Enjolras' house.

Annabelle was more than gleeful when they walked through the door. She ran a hand over the dusty mantle-place and grinned over at the other two.

"Would you believe it if I told you this was not more than four hundred pounds?"

Cosette's eye widened. "You're jesting?!"

"Are not. I told you they only wanted to get if off their hands!"

"Good Lord," Maggie whispered, picking up an old book. "It's beautiful!"

"I especially like all of the windows," Cosette added.

"As do I. Makes the home even more open." she headed for the back of the house to check out the rooms, but Cosette and Margret stayed behind.

"Do you know how they met?" Cosette asked.

Margret shook her head. She knew nothing of the Grantaire family; she had a hard enough time remembering their names much less figuring out about their past. "No."

"Would you like me to tell you?" Cosette whispered; there was a glint in her eye Maggie could not miss.

"Yes," was her slow reply.

* * *

_England. _

_1836_

_Grantaire cursed as he tripped off the curb. A hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him back from the oncoming carriage. He cursed again when the water from the gutter sprayed up onto him. The person beside him laughed. He turned his head, eyes wide. _

"_You certainly do have a potty-mouth," she said. _

_Grantaire swallowed. Brown was really all he saw. Rich brown hair, tan skin, brown over-coat, brown eyes maybe. He looked down and smiled; yellow shoes. With a spark in his eye, he looked back up. _

"_Guess I may have." _

_"You're French?" she asked, eyes narrowing in thought. _

"_Oui.. yes." _

"_I know what 'oui' means." she laughed again. _

"_Thank you," he finally mustered. "I would have been flattened." _

_Her reply was slow. "Yes.. you would have." _

_It began to ran at that moment, and she lifted her hands, as if to spot the drops, smiled, and squealed, reaching for his hand. When she found it, she raced down the street into an alley where the rain hardly reached. Her head fell against the wall, and her chest heaved. Grantaire chuckled. _

"_Does they sky always do that?" he asked. _

_She nodded. "Every day it seems like." she paused and looked out onto the road. "I'm Annabelle Lee." she stuck out her hand; he shook it, holding on longer than he should have. _

"_The name's Grantaire." _

"_Surname, I presume?"_

_He grinned. "You presume correctly." _

_She studied him. "If I show you places to wait out the ran incase this happens again, can I learn your first name?" _

* * *

Margret then understood. While Annabelle was beautiful and caring, the reason Grantaire and he fit together so well was because it was she who asked him if they could continue seeing one another. She was just as forward as him.

Margret smiled and watched as Annabelle cursed when she tripped over the rug.

"You certainly do have a potty-mouth," she said, winking.

Belle looked up, to Cosette, and back to Maggie. Then she grinned. "Welcome to the family, Miss Dupose."

* * *

_I know none of the boys are in this, but that's for good reason and I really wanted to show some of Annabelle's quirks. ;) R &R_

_Love, Jessie_


	19. A Bittersweet Day

_The boys are back! ;) Shout-out to __**Unicorn24601 **__for catching my drift with the Annabelle Lee thing!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_A Bittersweet Day_

Back in France, the trio of men were rather content in being home. They had spent most of their first week going about on their own to old hangouts and places that they missed without even realizing they had missed them. On their ninth day back in France, Grantaire knocked on Enjolras' door. The man inside the room looked up from his letter from Maggie. He set it down with a sigh and opened the door.

Grantaire stepped in and closed it behind him, leaning forward. Enjolras frowned and leaned back. Grantaire finally opened his mouth to speak, a little irritated.

"We're leaving," he said in a whisper.

Enjolras' frown grew. "What?"

"Not France, you dit. We're going to visit the Bergerons. They know we're here because I sent them a letter before we left. Don't tell Marius; he has no need to come along. Pack a bag and let's go."

Grantaire left the room before Enjolras could answer.

Surprisingly enough, Enjolras was excited to go visit the family. He was eager to catch them up on his new life and show them the most recent photo taken of his children. It would also give him a time to visit Eponine. He smiled ruefully, packed a bag, and met Grantaire downstairs.

The other man stood when he came into the foyer. He had a quizzical look on his face. "I didn't think you would come."

Enjolras laughed. "I want to."

Grantaire grinned and shook Enjolras' hand. "Progress," he shouted. "We're making progress."

* * *

The Bergerons were not expecting Enjolras and Grantaire when they pulled up three days later. So like Grantaire to not tell his host he was coming, but leave a note for his friend saying he was off to get drunk with Enjolras for the next week. The Bergerons were overjoyed to see them, though. Their old age had effected them some; their fields were now run by the grandson of their eldest son and sometimes it was hard for Philippe to hear or see. But all the same, they laughed and they cried when the two stepped up onto their back porch. Their greetings were rushed and tearful.

Fiona stood up slowly, handing her only daughter her baby, and hobbled forward into Enjolras' arms. Her child, Océane, stood by utterly confused. Enjolras smiled and guided Fiona back to her chair; he gave Océane a nod, but he was too emotional for words. Grantaire, on the other hand, was filling Fiona's daughter in on the sidelines. After a moment of pure staring, Philippe leaned forward in his chair and took Enjolras' hand.

"I can't really see you, _gar__ç__on_, but your hand certainly feels a little fatter."

Enjolras chuckled and squeezed Philippe's hand. "I am well fed."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "By whom? Were you remarried?"

The younger man sighed. "I was, _oui. _But things happened and that didn't work out. She left, just over two months past."

Fiona gasped. "I am so sorry, my darling." she smiled sadly and turned to her daughter. "Enjolras, this is my daughter, Océane, and her baby, Michél."

"_Bonjour, madame._"

Océane smiled and stood up. "I really must be going, Mama. It looks like the four of you have things to catch up on. I will see you on _Lundi._"

Fiona smiled and patted Océane's arm. "_Oui. Au demain, _my girl." Once she had left, Fiona turned back to Enjolras with a leering eye. "She left you? Why would someone be as foolish as that?"

From beside Philippe, Grantaire laughed. "She was a bit of a loon, _madame._"

Enjolras groaned in response. "No. She was a nice woman; just, angry. _Ici. _Would you like to see the children?"

Philippe frowned. "There are more?"

"Three more." Enjolras must have colored because he felt the burn on his cheeks.

Fiona nearly squealed. "Why of course! Hand the picture over before I beat you for it!" her hands grabbed the picture and he laughed. "My, they're beautiful. They look like you. Except that one." she pointed to Henry. "He doesn't look like the rest."

Grantaire laughed once more.

"Henry is adopted," Enjolras explained. "That is Jehan and Athena." he pointed to the eldest then. "And that is my grown up Alfred."

"Well, if he isn't the spitting image of his mother, I'll be damned," the elderly woman breathed.

Enjolras nodded and looked over his shoulder toward the weeping willow.

This trip was for closure.

It was time.

* * *

_Eponine's fingers trembled. She watched as he walked across the lawn; she watched the sun set faster and faster, though to him, it was quite slow. When he knelt before the cross, she wanted nothing more than to hold him. Her heart beat through her chest and her ears perked up as she heard a deep sigh, a shaky sigh. _

"_Enjolras," she whispered in response. _

* * *

It was a little odd at first. Enjolras felt silly speaking to a wooden cross sticking from the ground, but he knew those within the house behind him loved him no matter how distressed he would soon become. Or how crazy he became. With a deep sigh, he began.

"Eponine," he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

_Enjolras._

A bitter laugh fell from his lips and he felt a tear already slip from his eye. "I feel like you're answering me.."

_I could be. _

"I'm just going crazy, that's what it is."

_You're not crazy, love._

He paused and crossed his legs beneath him, fingering the edge of the photo in his hands. "Alfred's a hand full, if you wanted to know. And the others take after him, so I guess they take after you, too. It's all a little hard, you know? I can't seem to get it through my thick skull that you're actually gone."

_Well, it's been awhile hasn't it? _

"Too long. Sometimes, I'll wake up and half-expect you to be there, and then you won't be, and I'll get angry. It's silly.."

_I feel the same about you, too. _

"I still have your dress and the blanket you quilted for Alfy. They both still smell like you."

_Bad?_

"Good. Strawberries. That was one thing I never got about you. How could a girl who lived on the streets smell so _damn wonderful_?"

_'Parnasse gave me wash once in awhile. _

"This is all in my head, isn't it?"

_What do you mean? _

"I'm dead, aren't I? I'm actually there with you and this is all a bad dream. 'Cause if so, please wake me up; preferably with a kiss." he chuckled sadly.

_No. It's not a dream. _

Running his hand through his hair again, Enjolras wrinkled his nose and choked back a sob. "I miss you.."

_I miss you, too. _

* * *

_She watched his tears fall and his back heave. Brushing at her cheeks, Eponine found them to be dry. Of course; there was no sadness here, but yet, she felt so empty. _

_She pressed a kiss to her fingers and she offered it to him, but she knew he could not receive it. _

"_We'll be together again one day."_

I'll see you again, Eponine. Don't you fret about that.

"_I wish you would really answer me."_

I have this odd feeling that you're talking to me. I can feel it in my gut, like I usually do, but I know it's probably just my brain gone all fuzzy. This day's been a little off-kilter.

"_You're breaking my heart not saying it."_

I wish I could hear you say it one last time.

_She felt like screaming, but she bit her tongue. "I can! If you would only open your ears, Enjolras!" Eponine heard another sob. She took a shaky breath of her own. "I love you, my darling." _

I love you, Eponine.

"_Please just try," was her only plea. _

_But he didn't listen and he stood up and left the grave sight. He hadn't heard her and he hadn't tried. She'd tried her very hardest, but he was a stubborn mule. Still, she could hear the words in her mind over and over again and she reminded herself that it would be soon. _

_At least, she hoped. _

_As horrible as it was, Eponine was selfish and she wanted him back. But Alfred needed him as did the others. She would have to just wait some more. Like always. _

_Eponine Th__é__naider was heartbroken and Eponine Th__é__naider needed her Enjolras. Eponine Th__é__naider would have to wait. _

* * *

_The end of this chapter is odd, I know. But I rather enjoy it. If anyone is terribly confused, let me know and I can go back and make changes. But if people are like, "Omygosh. I love dat," then I'll smile and give you cookies. One sidenote: I won't be updating anything again until probably next Tuesday/Wednesday. I need a wee break and I need to give Judy-B__ébé (that's your new nickname, btw)__ a break from checking my stupid mistakes. Thanks for reading! _

_Jess_


	20. Café Musain

_Like I said last time, sorry for the longer wait. (Also, screw the whole Tuesday thing. I couldn't do it. haha!)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Caf__é__ Musain_

Grantaire and Enjolras stayed at the Bergeron's for a week before heading back to Paris. It had been a much needed time of relaxation for the two before they got down to brass tacks. Upon arriving back at their hotel, they found Marius in the front sitting room, engrossed in a letter from Cosette; he hardly noticed when the sat down before him.

"He was probably like this the whole time," Grantaire whispered; Enjolras sniggered and bit his knuckle, smiling.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a moment."

It didn't seem as if Pontmercy would look up anytime soon, so Grantaire settled back with a drink and Enjolras took the time to finish his letter home. (He had completely forgotten about it when he left, and, by now, his children probably though he was eaten by a pirate.) He told Grantaire to come fetch him when Marius finally broke away from his world and Grantaire simply nodded.

Up in his room, Enjolras sat down and pulled out his pen.

* * *

Maggie ran into the house, nearly tripping on a loose rock in the driveway. She hand clutched the letter. Stomping into the kitchen, shaking the rain off of her, Margret called the children down. They came from all different areas of the house, but all ended up in the sitting room. Cosette was too large to really move around by this time, and Annabelle was nursing her sick daughter, so the home was relatively calm for once. Henry pulled Athena into his lap and asked, "What is it, Maggie?"

"A letter from your father," she said, pulling up a chair before them. Their eyes lit up and Margret felt her heart clench. Each day she fell more and more in love with the children.

"This is the first," Alfred grumbled.

"He's been busy probably, Alf," Margret admonished, raising an eyebrow.

"Still could have-"

She rolled her eyes. "Hush. Let me read." Turning over the letter, she opened it with ease and scanned across the words before opening her mouth.

"_Darling children, _

"_I must first apologize profusely because it had taken me such a long time to write to you; this is unacceptable and when I return, you may throw me to the dogs. The trip to France fared well, and before you pester Maggie with thousands of questions, yes, Jehan, I did see a mermaid." _Maggie felt her face lift into a smile; why was he so good to them? _"Her name was Angelica and she asked me to tell you that she wished she could have met you. Other than that, nothing extremely interesting has happened. Uncle R got into a bar fight the other night, (Alfred, if you tell Annabelle, I will have your hide.) and Uncle Marius refuses to take off his rain boots because the rain here never stops. He sort of resembles a clown and gets many stares when we walk down the street. Sometime next week the three of us are going to make an extremely difficult trip. Please keep us in your prayers for both safety and sanity. _

"_Until I return, I wanted you to know that I love you dearly and miss you greatly. Don't be too much trouble for Ol' Maggie. Love, Father." _

She closed the letter with a sigh, and tucked the note for herself into her pocket to read later. The children seemed pleased and subdued so she let them go off to their own devices, but reminded them that her friend would be arriving later on that evening so they must be on their best behavior. Alfred simply smirked at her before leaving the room. When she was alone, she pulled out the short note from Enjolras.

"_Margret, _

"_I cannot begin to explain how grateful I am for having you. You have brought a mother figure back into the children's lives when the both need it. As I mentioned in my letter to them, the three of us will be off to le Caf__é Musain sometime soon. Pray for our safety most of all. There is much unrest here and it is a bit unsettling. Again, I thank you._

"_Enjolras." _

* * *

True to his words, Grantaire took Marius and Enjolras to the café three days after their return. Marius, being Marius, admitted to the fact that he didn't really notice their absence until he went looking for an extra pair of trousers when one of his ripped. He had taken most of their leave in lounging and writing Cosette. The air about the trio as they headed to the café was one surprisingly jovial. They were all excited, yet nervous, so it turned into a walk of stories and jokes and general comments to lighten the mood. When the turned the corner, though, and came face to face with the café, all light-heartedness stopped and they were once again serious.

It all looked the same as they had left it: ruined, broken, bloody. Marius felt like being sick already and they weren't even within spitting distance. As they walked up to the broken doors, they failed to notice the arm slip back around the post behind them.

Marius and Grantaire headed up the stairs first, hoping to get the worst over with (but, frankly, it was all bad), but Enjolras stayed within the door, feeling it all wash over him.

All the memories came flooding back, all the words hit him square in the face, all the pain and struggle, the love and the happiness, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall and let it all soak in.

* * *

_Enjolras was nervous. It was one of the first meetings he and his friends had arranged and some said they were going to invite others to join in with them. He figured no one else would show up, but if they did, it would be both nerve wracking and exhilarating. Courfeyrac strolled in with another man in tow; he introduced himself as Jehan Prouvaire; Joly came in with a man named Bossuet; Combeferre came in with one named Bahroel; Marius brought a man named Feuilly and Grantaire finally sauntered in, alone, not that anyone was surprised. _

_It was the largest crowd Enjolras had spoke to without it being school related. His nerves, though, left when his mouth opened and the words began to spill out. He felt at home and they listened eagerly, nodding along. By the end, his face was red and his mouth was dry, but it was well worth the effort. Every single man in the room gave his hand a firm shake and promised they would return to hear more. He was proud of himself and he was proud of the others for sticking through the speech. He knew he would be long-winded, but he just got so excited. _

_Maybe one day, they would change it all. Together._

* * *

With a sad smirk, Enjolras pushed off the wall and crossed to what was left of the counter. He remembered the time Grantaire had attempted at making his own speech atop the counter, only to fall down in a drunken stupor. Or the time Joly had dug three glass shards out of his leg when he'd fell into a window. Or the time Eponine told him she was pregnant..

Enjolras' favorite memory, though, was of the time Jehan had brought in a potted plant with him to a meeting. Everyone had made fun of the poor bloke and Enjolras had felt dreadfully sorry for him. He couldn't help it if he were so innocent and tender. But, to everyone's surprise, Jehan had stood up for himself. He had made a name for himself as Jehan the Fearless. He certainly told everyone off that night, and Enjolras was more than impressed. In fact, he was awe-struck. From then on, he had made it his point to include Jehan in an plan creating and decision making that would continue on throughout the revolution. He trusted Jehan's opinion as much as he trusted Combeferre's, and that was saying something.

He laughed dryly, but soon, was overcome with sadness. Unlike the previous week, when he had spent his time dwelling on 'Ponine, he was now focused on _Les Amis _solely. It hurt.. a lot, more than he could bare to admit. Sighing, he wiped a hand over his chin. At that moment, Grantaire pounded down the stairs. He said something about Marius being alone, but Enjolras wasn't really listening. All that had happened there, every man who had sacrificed himself for his country, they were all heroes. They were all Enjolras' heroes. He couldn't explain the emptiness he felt. He wanted to be with them, but, it was not to be so. He would have to accept it, and hopefully this trip would prove to held mend the wounds. Though he wished he could have died along side them, he had children now; they were his main priority. What he had felt when visiting Eponine, now felt like a pest. He loved her with all of his heart, yes, but this trip was about closure. If she kept popping into his mind, nothing would ever be solved. He hated feeling that way, but he did, and he was right to.

He felt a vice grip on his arm and he turned to look at Grantaire in shock, trying to shake him off. But the other man wouldn't let go. He was pointing to something behind Enjolras' shoulder and shouting, but Enjolras couldn't hear, he was so consumed in his thoughts; it was all a blur. He turned his head to see, but Grantaire gripped his chin to keep from moving.

It looked faintly like he said, "Don't turn!"

With a curse, Enjolras pushed Grantaire away angrily. The other man fell into the stairs and hit his head. Enjolras stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted, though, it sounded faint.

Grantaire's head was pounding like a drum and he could no longer answer, only groan and moan in pain. Enjolras shook his friend's shoulders, scared and nervous. What was going on? When nothing helpful would leave Grantaire, Enjolras straightened his back and turned every so slightly.

And then he felt it. He could hear it, too, those deafening _pops_.

Once in the shoulder, once on his right side, and he was down. His head hit the floor with a bounce and the blond curls swam in front of his face. He reached out to grab something, to stand back up, but his vision was fading and it was becoming a blur. Faintly, he heard more footsteps and what could have been Marius' face appeared before his. Marius was shouting at Grantaire then, and then at the door, but Enjolras' eyes were slowly closing. He could feel it: the end. It was coming and he was more than unready. He was a fighter and he wouldn't leave his children without a father and a mother.

With all of his might he tried to stand, but it was futile and he didn't even move an inch. Instead, his arms fell to his sides and he felt a sob leave the back of his throat.

The last thing he saw was his children's faces, Maggie's face, his home, and then it all went white.

* * *

_Don't hate me! There is a method to my madness! Please tell me what you think; cuss me out if you have to! _

_Love always, _

_Jessie_


	21. Castles

_Well, no one's cussed me out yet, so I feel a little accomplished. This is really the moment __**a lot **__of you have been waiting for, so, enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Castles_

_Enjolras felt air flood into his lungs and he gasped, sitting upright. The room was pure white, so blindingly white. He reached for his slide and expected to feel blood pouring out of it, or at least a bandage, but upon further inspection, he found it to be completely healed, as if he had never been shot. He frowned and stood up slowly, his legs shaking. There was nothing in the room, besides a brown door at the end. He didn't feel like waiting inside; who knew if he would be picked up by whomever had dropped him there? So, he reached for the doorknob and was pleased to see that it opened smoothly. _

_Exiting, he walked into a large foyer, created by pure gold. His frown deepened. This was definitively not France, nor England. In the back of his mind, he knew exactly where he was, but he refused to accept. He would find who ever was in charge and demand he be sent back. _

_But then he stopped. If he was in.. She would be.. and they would be, too. Forgetting literally everything else about himself and his home, his feet broke off into a run for the nearest room. _

* * *

Marius hauled the lifeless Enjolras into his arms and scampered out of the café. It had been such a mistake to come. Grantaire, too, felt responsible. Enjolras had professed some sort of anxiety about the trip, feeling that something would happen, and he had been right. He should have listened, but he never did.

Marius was intent on getting Enjolras to _l'h__ôpital__. _He could feel through the clothes that his friend was more than dead, but he couldn't live with that; he _had _to try. When he'd seen, faintly, out of the corner of his eye, the gunman run away, he had seen the familiar uniform of a National Gaurdsmen. Revenge, he supposed, was the motive in this. With a heavy heart, the duo made haste for the hospital.

They knew, though, in their minds, this would be their last trip with their leader, their friend.

* * *

_Enjolras' shoes skidded on the floor and he bent down to steady himself. The nearest room had been the room Gavroche had first shown Eponine into when she passed away. Now, it was empty, and Enjolras whipped his head around to get a trace of someone, anyone. Sighing, he sank down on the velvet couch beside him. Surely there was someone there? Anyone? _

_Rubbing his palms into his eyes, his excitement began to simmer down. His children.. He would never see them again, never hold them, never see them grow up. He thought of Henry and how he had promised the lad that he would come back. But he wouldn't and that broke his heart more than anything. _

_He heard a harsh whisper behind him. "Oh, God. It was true.. I-I was right." _

_Enjolras turned around quickly and frowned, ready to yell, to even plead to be taken back. Anything to see his children. But with a glare to the person before him, he slowly began to change his mind. His heart stopped; his palms began to sweat; his tongue turned to lead. All the feelings came back to him in one blow and all he could manage was a guttural, "Eponine."_

* * *

The doctors were reluctant to do anything. They could feel Marius' desperation, though, and for his sake, they said they would do all that they did. Only now, Grantaire and Marius would have to wait. Grantaire said he would get to work on the letter; he had no hope for his dear friend, like always. Marius merely waved Grantaire off. He knew that Grantaire was lying and that he would probably get himself so wasted that couldn't even open his eyes. Why should he care? Enjolras was dead and now there were two _Les Amis. _

Marius really was focused on his wife and child now. No one else mattered.

* * *

_Enjolras couldn't move fast enough. He could feel the floor tip beneath him as he jumped up and ran around the couch. Soon, he was on his knees on the floor, but he was back up just as fast. Eponine stood stock still at the door. When he reached her, all he could do was stand before her, taking her in. She looked healthy for the first time. Her hair was lighter and her eyes were brighter. But her face was one of shock and confusion. She almost looked disappointed. _

_Enjolras swallowed audibly. "Eponine," he whispered. His hands moved to take her shoulders, but he let them drop mid-air. He was afraid that if he touched her she vanish. _

_She shook her head in disbelief, then she laughed and Enjolras' smile split his face in two. Her arms were then around his neck, her feet off the floor, and he felt the sobs build up in the back of his throat. She felt so good. She felt like she was back home. He put hand on the back of her head and spun her around the room, kissing the spot underneath her ear. She giggled and dropped down back to the floor, holding his cheeks in her hands. _

"_My darling Enjolras," she whispered. _

_He smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Are you done waiting then?" _

_She shrugged, a twinkle in her eye. "I guess." _

_Placing his hands in the small of her back, he pulled her closer and she sighed in contentment, putting her hand on his chest. "Yes, I suppose, I'm done waiting." _

_He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "My love," he said, repeating it over and over. _

_Enjolras was home, and Eponine had waited long enough._

* * *

The doctors had informed Marius they could do nothing more. It was a lost cause, they said. They told Marius to send word to his family as soon as possible. The sooner he was buried, the better. Marius had merely nodded, walking out of the hospital slowly, his mind blank.

There was no way in hell he was going to be the one to tell the children.

* * *

_Enjolras had yet to see any of Les Amis, but he didn't mind. He had Eponine nestled in his arms and that was all he wanted, all he needed. It felt so right, they way they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Even so, his children were on his mind. He couldn't bare to see them now. Pressing a firm kiss to Eponine's temple, he felt her stir and pull him tighter. He smiled sadly, rubbing her shoulder, they way he used to. _

"_So," he began. "Did you watch us all along? Alfy and I?" _

_She smiled against his chest and nodded. "Yes." _

"_So you saw.. Ruby and I then?"_

_She stiffened. "Yes." _

"_I'm sorry about that." _

_She sighed. "I didn't expect you to become a monk or anything. Obviously, you didn't." she looked up and wiggled her eyebrows; he chuckled, bent low, and kissed her. _

_He winked. "I sired a few, yes." _

"_They're lovely." she returned her head to his chest. _

_Enjolras shifted his weight and Eponine moved with him. "I know." he looked over to the wall, expecting to see a window, but there were no windows there. "Can I see them now, Ep?" he laughed. "I mean, I don't mind this at all," he gestured to their intwined bodies. "But, even so, I'd really like to give Combeferre a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek." _

_Eponine laughed so loud and so heartily, Enjolras couldn't contain his tears any longer. He burst into sobs and Eponine's laughed immediately stopped. She moved up onto her knees and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, caressing the back of his neck. _

"_My darling? What's wrong?!" _

_He looked up at her, eyes shinning with tears, yet full of happiness. "I missed that sound," he whispered, kissing her again. She chuckled softly. _

"_I missed the sound of your voice," she said._

"_I missed your hair." he twirled a piece between his fingers._

"_And I, your speeches." _

"_I missed the way you would always tease me." _

"_I missed your hands." she held his hand in her own, watching it swallow her's. _

_He smiled and kissed her palms. "Seriously, Eponine," he started, looking up from her hand. "Can we go see them?"_

_She laughed again, running a hand through his hair. This time, though, he didn't let it phase him. He was going to see his friends and he was going to try his damnedest not to cry._

* * *

_I hope you guys still don't hate me too much. Try and refrain from throwing tomatoes at me! Was this was you were wanting...? Also, if any of you need to PM me with questions, don't hesitate to. I wanna know what you're really feeling._

_Love, Jess _


	22. Distant Humming

_I felt an extreme urgency to update again today for several reasons: _

_Things will better be explained in this chapter, as well as, I feel really bad because either I'm confusing people, or pissing them off. I know what happened totally came out of the blue, but it was planned since the beginning. Thank Judy-BB because without her, things would have been hella different. Also, I think the last chapter may have made someone explode? I dunno 'bout that one. I PMed a few of you to let you know some things, so, in any case, in the words of that great Lion King song, "Be prepared!"_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Distant Humming_

_The revolutionary laughed, patting Courfeyrac's shoulder. He smiled and played the part, but it all felt terribly wrong. His heart hurt more than anything, more than when Eponine died. He glanced at his love for a moment; she smiled over at him, but her eyes showed the same feelings he harbored. Whispering something to Courfeyrac, he moved and sat beside Eponine, throwing an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Darling?" she whispered. _

"_Huh?" _

"_I think you know this is wrong. And I think you know what I want you to do." _

_He nodded, silent. She had explained her feelings to him before they left to see Les Amis. He was hesitant at first, but found the idea to be inventive and one he could certainly live with. Maybe in time, it would blossom into something she would be proud of. _

"_Good." she looked up at him with a smile. Enjolras frowned, confused. _

_As if on cue, the world began to fade and Enjolras could feel his grip on Eponine slipping. Though he could still hear and feel her, she was disappearing slowly. His hands scrambled to hold onto her, but it was all in vain. With one last effort, Eponine pressed her lips to his urgently. She pulled away just an inch and whispered, "Until next time, my love."_

_Enjolras felt her slip away, and he was content. _

* * *

Enjolras could faintly hear the sound of muffled sobs. He felt a warm hand on his arm. The inside of his head was pounding to the beat of a million drums and his sides hurt incredibly. Slowly, he felt his eyes pry open, sleep crackling between his lids. He instantly regretted his decision and tried to move his hands, but they were attached to the bed he was lying on.

He groaned and suddenly heard a loud shriek. He really wet himself it scared him so badly.

A pair of hands soon rested on his shoulders, and he winced. One of the bullets had pierced right where the hand rested and soon it drew back. Tentatively, he opened his eyes once again. Enjolras was met with the tear-stained, red faced, puffy-eyed Maggie. She held a hand to her mouth and remained sitting beside him on the bed, utterly shocked. Besides a single nurse, she was the only one in the room.

"En-Enjolras?" she stuttered.

He turned his head on the pillow, his mouth parched and dry. His mind was spinning. Where_ am I? What.. what happened? Maggie? The children!_

The nurse beside him merely smiled and patted his hand. Maggie looked between the nurse and Enjolras several times before asking, "He's alive?"

The nurse nodded. "Apparently so."

Maggie scoffed. "You didn't let me know? The children are outside nearly dead themselves!"

The nurse sighed. "My dear, I didn't know either. Doctor Mason said _Monsieur _Enjolras showed some signs of life during the night-moaning, groaning, head moving-but certainly not enough to tell whether or not he would make it even until morning. I have been here watching him ever since. If _Monsieur _makes it until evening, Doctor Mason said we will be in the clear."

Maggie swallowed and held Enjolras' hand in hers; she pressed a soft kiss to his fingers. "But.. but you said he was dead? Why would you put him into a hospital room?"

The nurse moved to change the wrappings on Enjolras' wounded side. "After _Monsieur _Pontmercy left, the patient thrashed out several times. He did pass on for a little while there, but not more than a few moments. By the time your friends brought him to the hospital, he was slowly regaining life again. Doctor Mason thought it best to keep the others in the dark; he was very certain Enjolras would die, so he didn't want to get any hopes up." the woman smiled down at Enjolras. "But you proved the lout wrong."

Maggie laughed purely and Enjolras closed his eyes; his world was right again. The nurse helped him sit up and she placed a glass of water into his hand, which he drank with Maggie's help. She smoothed her hand over his cheek and he smiled cautiously.

After a moment, when the nurse left to explain things to the Pontmercys, Grantaires, and children, Enjolras sighed. "Maggie?"

Her eyes latched to his. "Yes?"

"Thank you," he croaked. "The children adore you."

She shrugged and wiped at her cheek. "When I heard the news from Grantaire," she took a long pause. "I couldn't tell them. Belle had to, and even then.." she shook her head, blond curls falling before her face.

In a small, extensively awkward voice, Enjolras managed to say, "I saw Eponine when I died."

Margret looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Did you?" she breathed.

His grip tightened on her hand. "We spoke of you."

Her face turned scarlet red and she looked at her lap. "This is very odd," she laughed quietly. "A man who's alive speaking with a dead woman!"

Enjolras couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Yes. It is unconventional."

"Well," Maggie looked back up, eyes searching his. "What did you say?"

"She said that she likes you.. a lot. Apparently up there they're able to see us milling about; I wasn't able to, though." he shook his head, feeling ludicrous. "Anyway, she said that you'd.." he swallowed. "You'd make a good mother for the children."

He could feel her hand stiffen in his and he suddenly wished he could swallow the words back up. In truth, Eponine had said the words herself. She said that because the children had no mother of their own, and Maggie's home certainly wasn't welcoming, Enjolras should take her in, for good, as their mother, not their nanny. He'd been opposed to the idea, thinking she meant marriage, but that was hardly the case. Eponine felt that Enjolras and Maggie could be both mother and father without getting married or even pretending to love one another for the youngsters sakes. Oddly enough, Enjolras could feel himself warming to the idea as Maggie's hand rested in his own.

He did not love her; no, not at all. But she was his confidant, his support system, and she had been with the children through thick and thin. He couldn't imagine a better mother than her.

"Are you.. proposing, Enjolras?"

At this, he laughed loudly, and Maggie blushed even further. "Um, no, well, maybe not right away. I am only saying that you can live with us, for good, and be the children's proper mother. If it would make any difference to you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind using the formal title, either." he winked and she looked away, choosing not to tell him that, in fact, Athena had begun calling her 'Mama.' Suddenly, she was very thankful Oliver had suddenly lost interest in her.

"We wouldn't have to get married," he continued. "Unless, of course, you wanted to, only to make things official."

Maggie glancing at him through slitted eyes. "What about the school? They would not approve of this."

Enjolras' face blanched and he nodded. "I know." he took a deep breath. "Which is why, I think, we could move back here, to France. I know of a nice village in need of a teacher."

"The children would have to learn French."

"I could teach them."

"You'd be uprooting everything."

"They wouldn't mind."

Maggie laughed and held his cheek in her palm before pulling it away. "If it makes you happy, then yes, I will happily be the children's proper mother." When Enjolras first brought up the idea, in a split second, she had made her choice. She wouldn't give them up for the world.

Enjolras smiled. "You don't know how much you mean to us, Maggie, dear."

She blushed. "I think it's best I go get them."

His grin shot up like a five-year-olds. "Please?"

Maggie giggled and ran to open the door; behind it, four anxious children waited. Athena rushed into the room, done waiting, and flung herself onto the bed. Enjolras bit his lip to keep from groaning in pain; even though the tears came unbidden to his eyes, though he couldn't rightly say whether it was from the pain or the joy he felt from their reunion, he willed himself to be strong.

Athena pressed a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek. "Aba," she whispered.

And Enjolras was whole again.

* * *

_Bet you didn't expect that either! Wow; I feel great right now. Um. I think that there will be __**one or two **__more chapters, and then definitely an epilogue. Please, please let me know how you're feeling. _

_Love always, Jess _


	23. Recovery

_G__lad you lot are happy and not dead. ;) Once again, thank you, Judy-BB, for just being you. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Recovery_

After receiving a bullet shot once in the shoulder and once in his side, Enjolras' recovery took longer than expected. He remained in the hospital for another three weeks, earning visits from Marius and Cosette every day, before the doctor's agreed that he could leave, just as long as he stayed in Paris. Grantaire, too, hardly every left the hospital. Cosette and Marius had written to _Monsieur et Madame _Fickes, telling them that they wouldn't be staying in England after all. It only made sense to move back to the countryside where they had lived before. Of course, with their baby on the way, Marius was eager to get back to work. Grantaire and his family, on the other hand, decided to stay in England. They would remain in Paris until Enjolras was fully healed and ready to move, but after that, they would return to their new home. Enjolras was heart-broken at the news, but all three families agreed to spend Christmas and most of summer together each year.

It was against his will that he was ordered to remain in Paris. He was still unnerved by what had happened, which was to be expected. He and the children, and Maggie, moved into a small apartment overtop of a bakery. They would only be staying there for about a month before he was able to move without wincing every step or pick Athena up. The apartment was small and cramped, but certainly livable.

On the day the Pontmercys were planning to leave, Enjolras was able to stand up and give Marius the largest hug he could without reopening his wound. Maggie and Cosette, who had become quite close friends, gave each other a tear goodbye. Cosette promised to write the moment the baby arrived, and Marius, as well, told them they were welcome to come visit at any time. Marius felt that it was wrong they were leaving so early after everything, but Enjolras told him he understood completely. He was looking forward to having a home to himself, and his family, once they reached Cote de Rhone. The Enjolras bid the Pontmercys a tearful and sad adieu before they watching them roll away. Enjolras smirked when he saw Cosette begin to cry again. He turned to Maggie after they disappeared. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. The two had still not told the children of their plans for Maggie and Enjolras felt it was as good a time as any.

"Should we tell them?" he whispered, linking his arm with hers, mostly to steady himself, but partly for comfort. Maggie nodded and wiped her red cheek.

"_Oui_," she replied, grinning.

Enjolras laughed and a pain shot through his shoulder, and quickly, his laughs turned into groans. Maggie chuckled and helped him up the stairs. They entered the flat and Enjolras fell onto the small couch, rubbing his side. Maggie called the children in to the sitting room/kitchen; they all plopped down in a chair, on the couch, or on the floor. She smiled and sat on the edge of the couch, turning to urge Enjolras on.

He sat up slowly, and closed his eyes when the pains hit. Taking a deep breath, he said, "How would you feel about having a mother?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Henry's face brighten. Jehan clapped and Athena cocked her head to the side. Enjolras chuckled. "I'm being serious. How would you feel if I were to say someone would like to be your mother?"

Alfred smiled slightly. "Just say it, Aba. It's Maggie, isn't it?"

Enjolras looked at his eldest with a glint in his eye. "Well.."

Alfred nodded once. "It is."

Henry, from the chair, held up a hand. "Daddy, I'm confused. What do you mean Maggie?"

"I mean, I asked Maggie if she would like to live with us forever, and she said yes." Still, their faces were blank. "She agreed to the idea of being your proper mother.. forever." he glanced at her, and smiled. She bit her lower lip, waiting.

Henry sighed. "So.. you're getting married?"

Maggie took Enjolras' hand and smiled. "No. We're not. Not yet at least," she added quietly. "What your father is saying, is that, I am going to be your mummy, that is, if you'll have me be."

The room was deathly silent and Maggie could feel Enjolras' hand shaking in her own. Finally, Henry nodded. "I think it could work."

Maggie felt herself breath deeply and laugh shortly. Then Henry added, "Athena's been calling Maggie 'Mum' since you left anyway, Daddy." Enjolras quickly stopped laughed and looked pointedly at his daughter. Maggie held her breath again, slipping her hand away from Enjolras'. Then, she heard him sigh.

"Well," he breathed. "I guess it all works out then."

* * *

The days in the little apartment dragged on and on. The children began to love Maggie even more since they began calling her 'Mother.' Alfred was the only who still called her Maggie, but both Enjolras and Margret understood his reasonings, and she was not in the least offended. Finally, Maggie felt loved and wanted and cherished.

On the second to last day before the Enjolras family planned to leave for Cote de Rhone, Jehan whispered low into Maggie's ear that he loved her more than anything. It had caused her to cry, and thus, sent Enjolras into a frenzy trying to figure out what was wrong. When she finally was able to tell him without blubbering, he, too, had tears in his eyes; though he blamed it on the heat in the room. Soon, it was time to leave. It was also time to say goodbye to the Grantaires. Maggie had never seen a man cry so hard in all her life. She knew how badly Enjolras wanted to look and be strong for his children, but with Grantaire, it just didn't happen.

Belle had to separate the two, or else they would miss their boat. Maggie pressed her hand into Belle's and the older woman smiled at her; it was all Maggie needed to know that Grantaire's wife was proud of her. Grantaire finally wiped his cheeks and slapped Enjolras' cheek lightly.

The two sniffled a few times before Grantaire said, "We're gonna fill the whole ocean with a new set of water if we continue to cry like this."

Enjolras laughed sadly. "Thank you, Grantaire, for everything. From the beginning of time, you've been my best-friend, though I've failed to tell you."

Grantaire shrugged and looked away.

"Thank you for being my cynic."

Grantaire smiled. "Thank you for being my Apollo."

* * *

The next morning, Maggie heard a soft knock on her door. She finished brushing her hair, and opened it, expecting to find one of the children. Instead, Enjolras was holding a sleeping Henry rather awkwardly; he brushed into the room and placed is son on the bed, then put his hands on his hips. Maggie raised an eyebrow and closed the door slowly, going back to the vanity. Enjolras seemed very agitated.

"Is something wrong," she asked, pulling the nightgown closer. They wouldn't be leaving for their new residence until the afternoon, so why Enjolras was in her room was a question to her as well as Enjolras.

"No," he replied shortly, looking down at Henry.

"Why isn't Henry in bed?"

"He fell asleep on the couch while I was reading to him."

"Did you sleep on the couch, too?" she regarded him with amused eyes. He only shrugged. "You seem very jumpy?"

"I suppose I'm nervous."

Maggie laughed and moved to her suitcase. "Why? You know these people; you know the town. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the end of the bed. "We'll be so close to.. _her_."

Maggie nodded, sighed, and pulled out a pale purple dress. "Yes, but, you told me yourself you were content."

"I am."

"Then don't worry. You can visit the grave."

Enjolras gripped his knee. "I.. I don't want her proximity to distract me. I want to move on. Seeing her.. Seeing her helped me to realize that, in the end, I _will _see her again. But, if I'm so close all of the time-"

"You're scared it'll just happen," Maggie finished. Enjolras nodded. She sat beside him on the bed. He put a hand on his forehead and Maggie did the same, pulling her hand away quickly. "You feel hot."

"I'm worked up."

She sighed and put a hand on his leg. "You need to relax. Just.. breath.." she said. "That's one of your worst qualities: you can't relax."

Enjolras chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She blushed and turned away.

"Mum," Henry whispered. Maggie turned around quickly, letting go of Enjolras' leg.

"Yes, darling?"

"If you're going to do that.. birds-and-bees thing, can I go?"

Maggie never blushed so hard in her life, nor moved away from another human so quickly. Enjolras merely laughed heartily and patted Henry's foot.

"Go to bed, Henry," he said, winking over at Maggie.

"Well, fine," Henry answered. "But if you do, move me back to the couch!"

* * *

_I'm just gonna come out and say it: I ship Enjolras/Maggie so hard. That was never even my plan; it just happened! And before people are like, "Ew! She's like two years old," no. Maggie is not 15 years younger than Enjolras. I always had it in my mind that he taught college age or older students. She's sort of also become older as this story has progressed. Maggie is at least three-five years younger than Enjy-poo, and that's not too bad. ;)_

_Also, expect like, three more chapters (including the epilogue). I just don't want this story to end! Whaaa..._

_Jess _


	24. Passage of Time

_Please realize that when I said I ship Maggie/Enjolras, that doesn't mean anything is going to happen between them; I was just stating my opinion. Thanks to __**J91, unicorn24601, Captveiting, **__and one __**Guest **__for giving their honest opinions. :) _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from anything from anytime or anyplace that has anything to do with Les Mis. I only own my imagination. **_**Merci. **_

* * *

_Passage of Time_

_Cote du Rhone; one year later_

Athena toddled down the stairs, struggling to keep up with her three older brothers. Still only at the tender age of three, she was eager to do anything and everything on her own. Her skin would soon become tough since her brothers were brothers and they picked on her, but she was still happy and smiling all the time, something everyone needed now and then. Running down the hall, she fell onto her palms but quickly righted herself, feeling her feet lift from the floor. A delightful squeal ran through the hall and Enjolras blew a bubble-kiss on her stomach, throwing her over his shoulder.

The dinning hall was full of students and older children. Enjolras had made a point to open the school to anyone in Cote du Rhone, whether they be poor or not. His family doors were open too, every Tuesday and Thursday night for supper. This meant that because his home doubled as the school (the top floor being the families, the bottom reserved for teaching and recreation) and the home was all too big for his liking, filling it with laughing people was what seemed best. Of course, _Madame _Horsey and _Monsieur _Bloge had their hands full, as the only staff of the home.

Enjolras set Athena carefully in her highchair beside one of the older girls, before walking to the head of the long table, beside Maggie. She was intently watching Alfred tease one of the girls he had his sights set on; Enjolras followed her gaze to his eldest. Always the charmer and heart-breaker, the barely sixteen-year-old found it easier to tease women than actually converse with them, especially the ones he liked. Of course, everyone at the blossoming school in Cote du Rhone knew that the history professor's son did not take after his father when it came to words and lovely speeches. Instead, he either had his head shoved into a book, or was trying to get Marie to notice him. As was tradition it seemed, Alfred was heart-breakingly beautiful, like his father. Both men literally made girls and women stop what they were doing when they passed. And like tradition, they were both oblivious to it all.

"He's a tease," Maggie whispered, leaning in closer to Enjolras. He shrugged and sat down, waving _Monsieur _Bloge over to ask if supper was ready. The chef nodded and Enjolras clapped his hands three times. The room became quieter and soon, everyone was in their seats.

"Welcome," he said; Maggie rolled her eyes. "I am glad all of you could make it. Please, enjoy." He smiled brightly; a girl to Maggie's left literally sighed aloud.

With that, the food in the middle of the table disappeared in less than ten minutes. Halfway through the dinner, Enjolras turned to Maggie. "You feeling alright tonight?" he asked.

She swallowed her bite of chicken and nodded. "Of course."

"You seem tired," he noted, pushing around his potatoes.

Maggie shrugged and reached from Jehan's wrist, pulling it away from the dessert. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he blushed. Turning back to Enjolras she said, "The younger children are much more work than your older ones."

Enjolras nodded, chewing slowly. "I'd imagine so."

Halfway down the table, there was a large _crash _and Maggie's head snapped up, eyes alert; Enjolras rubbed his temples, leaning on the table with his elbows. All mouths were quiet, all eyes glued to the head of the house. Henry stood up, red in the face, and wide-eyed. Beside him was his dearest friend, Felix Gerhold, a transfer from Germany. Both children looked as guilty as they possibly could. Maggie folded her napkin slowly, breathing deeply. She stood and pushed her chair back, heading to see what was the predicament. When she reached his seat, she tried not to look at the cranberry jam covering the white tablecloth. Instead, she focused on Henry's eyes.

"Henry," she said flatly.

"Mama?"

"What happened here?"

"I.. We.." he looked several times between himself and Felix. "I dropped the jam container when I tried to reenact the story of _Les Amis_.."

Maggie's hand flew up to cover her mouth, spinning to glance at Enjolras, who had heard quite clearly what his son had said. Everyone else at the table was utterly confused, knowing nothing of Enjolras' revolution days. She expected him to be livid; it was the strictest rule in the home not to speak of those days for safety purposes. Though the revolution was long over, Enjolras still felt that he, as well as the others left, should be undercover. They didn't know if they were wanted men still or not, but to be sure, they kept most of their actions on the down low. Maggie waited patiently for Enjolras response.

He sighed and smiled slightly. "Boys will be boys," he said, before returning to his meal.

Maggie scowled and he laughed to himself. The man was utterly impossible to read, and she loved it.

* * *

After all the children had left from dinner, Felix and Henry had stayed behind to clean up their mess, Athena was put to bed, and the others were at least subdued for the night, Maggie felt herself fall into bed with a _huff_. Enjolras rubbed her shoulder twice before pulling the covers back.

Enjolras and Maggie were not in love; no, not at all. But they slept together, _only slept _together, as a way to.. Well, when they thought about it, they didn't have a reason, they merely found themselves coming to the other's bed after four or so months after moving to Cote du Rhone. Maggie had made it quite clear that she didn't want anything physical with Enjolras. Oh, she had told him she loved him, and he had told her as well. But it was a different sort of love. They loved each other's personalities and Enjolras had grown to think Maggie was quite pretty, but it wasn't an erotic love. They loved each other out of necessity for the children, deep respect for the other, companionship, and maybe just the need to be held during the night. Sure, sometimes they stole a quick kiss, or held each other longer than usual, but Maggie and Enjolras were merely kindred spirits destined to be together until the end.

"Your son is a klutz," she whispered into the pillow.

"Your son is only imaginative." He reached for his book and opened it to its marked place. Maggie rolled over onto her back and punched his shoulder lightly.

After moments of silence, Enjolras was sure she'd fallen asleep with half her body hanging off the bed, but when he glanced at her, she was staring straight back at him.

"What?!" he laughed nervously. Her staring moods were the worst; it meant she was thinking of something serious, which, in turn, meant he would lose sleep if she had her way.

"You've been with two women, Enjolras, and yet-"

"Three, I must correct. You do count, Maggie." he raised an eyebrow and she pulled herself up beside him, their arms touching ever so slightly.

"Fine; three. You've been with three different women, Enj. Don't you feel like you're betraying her?"

Enjolras looked up from his book and to the wall before him. He looked back down at the words, hardly reading. "No."

Maggie shifted and rested her head on his collarbone, peering up through interested eyes. "Why? I mean, if I had loved someone that much, and they passed on, I would feel the need to distance myself from the rest of the world until I died, too."

Enjolras winced. "For awhile," he sighed. "I did feel that way." there was a pause. "Marrying Ruby was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. Albeit, three of the most wonderful blessings came out of it, I really wish I never would have gone into it. I knew from the start she wasn't right for me; no one ever will compare to Eponine. But through marrying Ruby, I learnt that it was alright to move on. I couldn't just mope about all the time; the children needed me, so I picked myself up. Sure; I felt horrid sometimes, though."

"But you did it anyway?"

"I didn't want to be alone," he admitted, smiling at her sadly. Maggie returned to smile, just as sad.

"You're not alone anymore, darling."

Enjolras laughed and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I know."

Maggie's smile turned brighter as she slapped his chest, leaving a red mark on the skin. "Stop groaning about your life then and finish that book. I never asked to hear your tragedy." she winked and Enjolras grinned back at her.

"Maggie," Enjolras said after another pause.

She turned around from her nightstand. "Huh?"

"Thank you."

She shrugged. "I try, dearest."

* * *

Several days later, Enjolras popped his head into Maggie's classroom. It once had been a moderately sized dinning hall, but now served as a classroom for the ages five to ten. Maggie had one other teacher along side of her, Juliet Dontpoe, who was recently engaged to the young man who taught the twelve through fifteen year olds, Martin Claquso. Maggie and Juliet were speaking by the window, watching the children leave school, as they so often did. Both women turned around when they heard Enjolras clear his throat. Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"I'd like to show you something," he said, standing outside the doorway. Alfred stood behind him, looking rather annoyed and eager to get on his way; he had a "date" with Marie that afternoon after finally plucking up the courage to actually talk to her.

Maggie shared a look with Juliet, who urged her on. Quickly, she grabbed her reticule and hastened to get out the door. Once in the hall, Enjolras latched his hand into hers and pulled her out into the driveway, where the carriage waited. Alfred trailed behind them, shouting, "Will we be back so I can go speak with Marie?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, replying, "I'm sure she'll understand if you're a little late."

"Where are we even going?" he asked, hoping onto the seat.

Enjolras assisted Maggie up, and then got on himself, choosing not to answer. The ride lasted no more than twenty minutes, and when they rounded the corner, Alfred smiled.

"_Grand-mere!_" he yelled, standing up in the carriage to wave to Fiona. Fiona stood on her porch and waved her frail hand. Three months after the Enjolras family moved to Cote du Rhone, Philippe passed away from a heart attack. Since then, the children often went over to visit Fiona, taking to calling her _Grand-mere_, which she adored deeply. When the ride stopped, Alfred leaped down and raced to pull her into a hug.

"Darling Alfred, how big and handsome you are!" Fiona cooed, pulling his cheek.

Alfred rolled his eyes, but smiled, helping her to her chair. By the time Enjolras and Maggie meandered up to the porch, Fiona was out of breath and a little dizzy. "Well," she breathed. "What brings you here this fine afternoon?"

Enjolras smiled, his arm around Maggie's waist. "I figured it was time to show them."

Fiona nodded, whispering a small, "Ah. Go on then." she patted Alfred's hand and watched them walk off.

Alfred fell into step beside his father. "What are we here for, Aba?"

Enjolras held Maggie tighter; she had already figured out they were going to visit Eponine, but she didn't know why. Oh well, it would be the first time she saw the grave, and she wished to pay her respects, too. Enjolras then pointed to the willow tree with the tiny cross underneath it. Alfred squinted to get a better look.

"Your mother is buried beneath that tree, Alfy," he said slowly. "Today is the anniversary of her death, as well as your birthday. I know it might put a damper on the day, but since we're here, I really wanted to show you this place," he finished, stopping below the tree.

Alfred rubbed under his nose. "This is..?" the tip of his boot nudged the grass around the grave.

Enjolras coughed. "Yes."

Alfred nodded. "Oh.."

"How do you feel, love?" Maggie asked.

Alfred shrugged. "I'm not sure. Odd, I guess. I don't even remember her." he paused. "Aba, can I go?" he looked up from the ground, his eyes brimming. Enjolras swallowed and reached for Maggie's hand; Maggie felt it shaking in her own, she held tighter.

"Yes.. Yes. You may."

Alfred wiped his cheek and turned on his heel, heading to bid goodbye to his grandmother. Enjolras sighed deeply, and rubbed his eyes. "I thought that would go well," he said. "It did in my head."

Maggie shook her head and looked up at him; he towered at least a foot above her, and it always seemed to put a barrier between herself and her ways of comforting. Still, she always tried her best. Reaching up, she brushed her hand along the base of his neck.

"It's his birthday, my sweet. It must have come as a shock to him, and this is the first time the two of you have ever even tried to speak of Eponine."

He shook his head and turned to look at the hills. "It was a mistake to come here."

Maggie nodded, and pulled him along, taking one last look at the marker. "Yes. It was, but it's okay." she pulled him closer as they stumbled along. "You're tired. You and Alfred can try again another time."

Enjolras nodded and stopped, clinging to Maggie, nearly crushing her into his chest. She felt her breath leave her and she gasped. Then, just as she felt the beginnings of a rainstorm, she felt his warm tears land on her neck. With a sigh, she pressed a kiss to his cheekbone.

"Darling Enjolras," she whispered. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

* * *

_Next chapter will be the last full chapter, then the epilogue. In case you're still scared, I promise you, there will be E/E in the epilogue; don't give up on me yet, dears. :D_

_Let me know how you're feeling!_

_Love, Jess _


	25. Because They Fought

_I'm crying, guyz. Sorry this update took so long! The email alert system stopped working and I didn't want to update and no one would know, since this is the last chapter. Anyway, I think it could be working it now. _

**Disclaimer:****Seriously. By now you know the drill..**

* * *

_Because They Fought_

_England. Six years later._

The snow began to fall just as the Pontmercys rolled into Grantaire's drive. Inside the home, Athena had her face pressed to the window. "Mama! They're here!" she squealed, running for the door, throwing it open just as Marius raised his fist to knock.

The man laughed and swooped down to press a light kiss to the nine year old's thick hair. Cosette toddled in after him, a young boy hanging onto her leg. "Really, Pierre? Must you?" she frowned, gently prying him from her appendage.

Cosette's first child, Molly, had been born just three weeks after they returned to France. Molly was now seven, and when the three families got together, Athena and herself were inseparable. Cosette had also given birth to Émilie, who was four, and Pierre, who was two.

As for Grantaire's family, Christophe was now twenty, who had a wife and one child of his own. Margot was twelve, and she though herself too good for the rest of the world, so she kept to herself. The baby was six- Courf, they called him.

Enjolras' children were older, but not much wiser. Alfred had recently turned twenty two. After chasing after Marie for years, he'd finally pinned her down two years previously. She was pregnant with their first child. Henry was sixteen, still loud as ever. He had his eye set on a young girl named Estelle. Jehan was the exact same as his father at twelve: bright, studious, oblivious to his surroundings. And of course, baby Athena was nine, tough and independent.

Enjolras and Maggie had spoken about having another child, but Maggie once again reminded him that their relationship wasn't physical and he didn't need the added stress of _another _child. Three years after they'd moved to Cote du Rhone, though, Enjolras had looked at Maggie for a very long time one night. She'd finally sighed and nodded her head, secretly excited; she'd always wanted to have her own child. They were unable to have one, though, much to her dismay. Maggie was infertile and it had taken many weeks of loving and consoling for Enjolras to help get her back up and "on her feet."

Belle rushed into the foyer, throwing her arms around Cosette's neck. "My darling," she squealed. "Congratulations!" She was speaking of Cosette's new-found pregnancy.

"Thank you, Belle," Cosette whispered. Though her face smiled, from the sidelines, Maggie noticed the pure dread in her eyes. Pierre was a handful, and having another child would make it all the worse on the Pontmercys, but Marius was too excited for Cosette to tell him. "We'll be fine," she said, more reassuring herself than anyone else.

Maggie laughed and gave Cosette's arm a squeeze. "We were afraid you weren't going to be able to make it this year. We heard the snow up north was horrid!"

Cosette nodded. "Four feet."

"Dear God," Belle chuckled, taking the bags from Marius' hands. "We haven't had that much in years."

The living room was full of people, loud and crazy. Maggie caught Enjolras' eye from across the room where he was playing with Christophe's child. He winked and ruffled the girl's hair, before coming to stand beside her. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, pecking her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, darling." Maggie looked up at him and grinned. He was only in his late thirties, but still handsome as ever. Maggie felt herself to be truly lucky and blessed to be partnered with such a wonderful man.

Grantaire clapped his hands several times and the room settled down. "Good evening," he said. Everyone answered with 'hello' or 'good evening,' or in Jehan's case, 'salutations.' Enjolras sighed. (Jehan'd only just found out about the word, and no one could get him to stop saying it no matter how hard they tried.) "Thank you all for coming this Christmas," he continued.

"It's not like we had any choice," Alfred shot back; Marie elbowed him with a smile.

"That's right, you didn't." Grantaire stuck his tongue out at Alfred and then grinned. "It's really quite amazing how far we've all come," he said. ("Dad's getting sappy. Someone pull out the liquor so we don't have to listen!" Christophe leaned around his wife to high-five Alfred.) "Alright, fine. Obviously, none of you want to listen to me, so, just go eat instead." he winked and pointed to the large table in the middle of the room. Enjolras shrugged when he caught eyes with his friend.

Everyone scrambled to get their seat and dig into the food Belle, Marie, and Maggie had been preparing for the past few days. Enjolras founded himself between Maggie and Marius. Marius had no idea what elbow-room meant, so Enjolras ended up nearly smooched on top of Maggie. She didn't mind, though, and merely nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck on occasion. Beside her, Cosette turned her head to Christophe.

"Your daughter," she began. "She's very darling."

Christophe's wife, Lesiel, blushed. "Thank you, _madame_." Christophe patted Lesiel's hand. It was her first Christmas with the family, and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears.

Cosette chuckled. "Please. Cosette."

"Thank you, Cosette," Lesiel corrected. "Her name is Isabelle."

Cosette smiled and turned then to Marie. "Do you two have any names picked out?" her fork flashed between the two across from her. Alfred shared a look with his own wife.

Grantaire, beside Alfred, leaned across the table, cupping a hand over his mouth. "_Porc et Piget._"

Marie frowned and swatted his hand. "_Non! _Actually, we have, but it'll be a surprise until they come."

Cosette swallowed quickly. "_They?_"

Marie nodded slowly. "They." Alfred held up two fingers and blanched; Enjolras snickered at his plate. "There's a long history of twins in my family."

"Nothin' like two on your first," Grantaire grinned at Belle, who rolled her eyes.

The dinner continued as such. Never in his life had Enjolras been more happy. Even though the table was too full, and Jehan dropped his plate, which smattered, all was well in the Grantaire _maison. _Since it was Christmas Eve, it had become the tradition years earlier for the youngest of the group of children to pick out one present to open, as well as the oldest. In this case, after everything was relatively cleaned up, baby Isabelle opened a present from her aunt and uncle Pontmercy; it was a simple baby rattle, but it had been Cosette's when she was a child. Her first intention was to give to her own child, but upon first glance at Lesiel, she knew the girl needed it more than her own.

As for the eldest, Alfred chose to open the gift from Maggie. She had given him her notebook, the first one she wrote when she officially became "the" mother. Inside, were letters upon letters to Alfred; each child had their own, and she stopped writing them the day they were, or would be, married. She quietly told him not to read it in front of every one, just in case he might cry. Alfred gave her a heart-warming smile and large hug.

Enjolras slipped his hand into Maggie's when Belle and Lesiel, the musicians of the family, began playing Christmas carols. On his chest, underneath his shirt, hung the ring he never gave his first love. Usually, it weighed heavily, causing him more pain than good memories; he would take it off and shove it back into a drawer. On this night, though, it felt light. Enjolras smiled.

Eponine would have been proud of him, of all of them. He felt safe, content, and loved. Beside him, sat his own wife (for they had been married two years before; just because Maggie woke up and wanted to buy a wedding dress). He knew it wasn't a conventional marriage, but who needed conventionality? Beside her was Athena, snuggled up on her mother's side, quietly singing along to the songs. Henry was in a heated debate with Jehan about not saying salutations so often. Alfred was sitting beside his wife, an arm slung over the back of her chair, their hands intwined. Christophe was playing with Isabelle and no one exactly knew where Margot was. Courf had found himself a playmate with the two younger Pontmercy children.

The adults, however, all had the same things dancing through their minds. They had all been through so much together; half of which, no one could know or understand. Marius was thinking about Cosette and how, if he'd never been in that corner at that precise moment, they never would have met. Grantaire was thankful he had finally told Enjolras why he was the way he was. Enjolras was thinking on _Les Amis_, and what they would have been doing, had their plans succeeded,

The three _Les Amis _left were bound together for eternity, that was for sure. Never would they leave one another, no matter how far they lived, or how dire situations became. In the future, when Marie gave birth to her twins, and one of them passed away moments after the birth, Marius would be the one to hold her hand while Alfred told the rest of the family. When Margot would fall and break her legs, rendering herself paralyzed, Enjolras would be the one carrying her up to the house. When Enjolras was unable to walk Athena down the aisle because he was sick with pneumonia, Grantaire would be the one to stand in his place.

Somehow it seemed, they would never leave each other. Sometimes, Enjolras would still become irritated with Grantaire's lack of seriousness, or Marius' forgetful nature, but all in all, they were the best friends he'd ever had; he wouldn't trade them for the world.

While the last of the songs began to play, and the children slowly fell asleep, a blow hit Enjolras straight in the forehead. If he'd never slept with Eponine all those years ago, none of this would have happened. None of it. He would probably be dead, as well. Even though she was passed on, he knew, deep down, it was the best mistake he'd ever made. He'd grown into the man he was that Christmas Eve.

Suddenly, he began to laugh, joy and relief overtaking him. Marius stared at him for a moment, before feeling it spread onto him. Soon, the whole room was rolling with laughter. No one exactly knew what they were laughing about, but it didn't matter.

They were happy.

They were together.

It was Christmas.

And they were (what was left of) the long-reigning, never forgotten, nearly historic _Les Amis._

* * *

_Excuse me while I sob. _

_I really tried to make this as sappy and cheesy as possible. I know that because the last story ended on a sad note, this one needed to end on a lighter one. That's it; it's done. 'They Meet' is over! Thank you so, so, so much to everyone who ever did anything to contribute to this story. Special always-thank you to Judy-BB, who is my darling and my rock. Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed._

_This story and 'She Waits' was a shot in the dark for me, and I'm honored that anyone even read it, much less reviewed. The epilogue will be up probably by Friday._

_Until then, much love, forever thanking you all, _

_Jessica_


	26. Epilogue

_Still crying._

**Disclaimer: ****Seriously. By now you know the drill..**

* * *

_Epilogue _

Her smile, his grandchildren, Grantaire, they were the last things he saw before the breath left his lungs for the last time. Enjolras was okay, though; he was serene, at peace with death. Maggie and himself has accomplished many wonderful things together in their lives together, and he was happy with the legacy he'd left. They'd opened a school for the blind and deaf, as well as one for highly impoverished children. Enjolras had given many speeches in his time at schools and universities, sharing his story in small little details; Maggie had given many women's rights proclamations in both France and her mother-country.

As for the children, well, they were fine and dandy.

Alfred's wife had in fact given birth to twins, Luke and Chavish. When the twins were five, Marie had surprised her husband with a little girl, Katie. Alfred had become a teacher, following in his father's footsteps. Henry married a girl named Hannah, and they had created two children, Chole and Benedict. Henry became an engineer and worked on ships. Hannah was a piano teacher. Jehan married a girl named Fleur; she was nearly exactly the same as her husband, which was why the got on so well. They had yet to have any children, and it didn't seem as if that were they main priority. They were mainly focused on traveling the world. Athena married a man named Roger, became a governess, and had her own son, Jack.

All in all, Maggie and Enjolras couldn't be prouder. His life had turned from sole-focused, to ship-wrecked, to ruined, to plentiful. He no longer felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. So, when he finally closed his eyes for the last time, and his hand fell limp in Maggie's, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Their leader and their strength was gone, yes, but he was finally _home. _It was something they all could appreciate in the midst of their intense grief.

* * *

_He felt the same as he did the first time. He felt whole; no longer in pain from the heart attack. Looking down, he expected to be hunched over, like he was from old age, and picking up too many heavy books. Instead, his back was erect and his hands were no longer wrinkled and gray. _

_Enjolras raised an eyebrow and surveyed his surroundings. Gold was everywhere; somehow he had missed it before. But now, he hesitantly reached forward and touched a post, shrinking back almost immediately, as if it had burnt. _

_A mirror rested above a mantel piece beside the door he hadn't even realized he'd walked through. He walked toward it and nearly shrieked at the person looking back at him. It was him, certainly, but him in his prime. Him when the meetings had first began, before any of the children, even before Eponine. Before too many long nights had put rings beneath his eyes, and too many fights with pens had scattered scars along his hands. Touching his blond ringlets slowly, he found them to be soft, like they had been, not gray and brittle. _

_Enjolras smiled. White teeth. _

_Turning around, he walked directly into a little boy who came up to his waist. "Gavroche," he croaked. _

_Gavroche looked up and grinned. "There you are!" _

_Enjolras frowned slightly. "You're.. You're still just a child?" _

"_There's no aging here, silly." Gavroche rolled his eyes and gently took Enjolras' hand. "We've been waiting for you." _

"_I'm sure.." Enjolras scoffed. Part of him wished he was home with his wife and children; the other half was purely okay with being parted from them. One day, he would see them again, and then they would be together forever. _

"_Would you like something to eat?" the boy asked, leading him into the empty drawing room. Enjolras recognized it as the one he'd been in when he'd left. _

_He shook his head. "No thank you." _

"_Suit yourself." _

"_Where is everyone?" _

_Gravroche shrugged. "I think the lads are playing their daily game of Who Can Predict the Future." Enjolras smirked and shook his head lightly, running a hand through his hair. One questioned burned on his mind, but he hated to ask it. _

"_And.." _

"_Eponine?" _

_Enjolras nodded sheepishly._

"_She may be in her room. You could go surprise her. We weren't expecting you for another couple of days." _

"_I think that sounds like a nice idea." He ruffled the boy's hair and took off down the hall, remembering exactly where her room was._

* * *

_Eponine sat on the windowsill, looking out onto the green, _green _garden. She watched closely as Combeferre tackled Jehan into the dirt. She chuckled to herself, a thin flower rolling between her thumb and forefinger. A breeze flew into the room and she breathed in the smell of bread and grass. She was finally comforted by her home; she was content with waiting, because it wouldn't- couldn't- be long now until he fulfilled his promise. _

_She was so proud of her Enjoras, of everything that he had done. _

_When the door opened behind her, she turned her head slightly. "Fantine, is that you?" No answer. "Fantine, really! Don't play jokes on me. Last time, I nearly fell out of the window!" _

_She heard a deep laugh. "At least you wouldn't have died." _

_Whirling around, Eponine nearly did tip out of the window, but strong hands reached forward and gripped her side, pulling her back. She looked up and smiled widely, her heart beating quickly. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and touched the side of his face. _

_Perfect. He was always perfect. _

"_Is it really you?" she whispered, his cheeks heating. He nodded. "After all this time?"_

"_After all this time." _

"_And you won't leave this time, will you?"_

"_No." _

_She smiled wider and laughed purely. "Oh, Enjolras!" Her arms wound around his neck and pulled him close. He bent his head to her neck and breathed in her familiar scent. _

"_Eponine... Dear Eponine.. My love, you have waited long enough." _

_And in her heart, she knew she had._

* * *

_Big, big thank you once again, everyone! MUCH LOVE!_

_Jess_


End file.
